The Forsaken Crimson Chaos
by xBrawlx
Summary: Issei dies in the fight against Loki, At first everyone is devastated but soon they move on and even replace Issei with the new Red Dragon Emperor which turned out to be closer than they thought. But what will happen when Issei comes back with new powers to find out that he has been forgotten and replaced? (AU) (OP Issei) (OOC) [issei x Harem] (First story, looking for feedback)
1. An Early Demise

**AN: Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first story after being a reader for a long time so I would really appreciate it if you guys will give me feedback on the story so I could improve it and my writing as well.**

 **I would also like to thank aGoldenLion for his help. You should check out his stories if you haven't.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Issei and his team which consist of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba,Xenovia ,Irina and also Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and Rossweisse were currently holding off Loki, The Asgardian God until Odin manage to teleport Mjolnir to the battlefield in order to help them defeat Loki.

Issei currently in his Balance Breaker form was engaging Loki with the help of Rias, while the rest were fighting against Fenrir and his two children Hati and Skoll and also the Midgardsormr clone.

* * *

Akeno who accepted her Fallen Angel powers thanks to the help of Issei took down the Midgardsormr clone with a powerful attack which combined both her Holy Lightning power and her Elemental Magic power.

Meanwhile, Xenovia, Kiba, and Saji who were injured by Loki's large scale attack were healed thanks to the Phoenix tears and was now resting and looking at Issei and Rias fight against Loki, Smiling knowing that Issei and Rias will emerge victorious from the fight.

* * *

Issei was panting while he avoided yet another attack from Loki.

He was extremely frustrated because so far he and Rias couldn't even land a single attack while Loki managed to land a few powerful hits on them, Injuring them In the process.

"It's not working! We can't even land a single attack on him, If we keep going like this we will die!" Issei who was clearly frustrated said to Rias.

"Well right now we need to hold Loki off until Odin-Sama manage to teleport Mjolnir here" Rias replied bothered by that as well.

Issei was about to launch yet another attack on Loki when he saw something attaching itself to Loki.

"What the heck is that?" Issei said not knowing what the thing that was holding Loki's leg was.

"Really Hyoudou? That's what you say? You should be thanking me for saving your ass" Saji shouted to Issei.

"Oh, that was you Saji? Thanks for the help" Issei said thankfully, smiling to his friend and rival that came to his help.

"Ok now I am going to send you back to where you came from you war-freak god!" issei shouted at Loki, happy that he now had a chance to hit him.

Dragon Shot Issei said with a triumphant smirk on his face while launching his attack on Loki.

"Ahh, you dare to hurt me you devil weaklings? I who is a god? Now you should feel my wra-"

The now damaged Loki started to say but before he could finish his sentence a magic circle caught his attention.

* * *

a magic circle from Asgard appeared and from it emerged Mjolnir in its full glory.

Loki looked at the magic circle first with curiosity, wondering who his father sent to help in the fight against him until his eyes suddenly widen while also frowning when he realized what it was that came out of the magic circle.

"Mjolnir?!" Loki said shock evident in his voice but before he could do anything else Rossweisse suddenly appeared next to Rias and Issei.

"Message from Lord Odin, if the Red Dragon Emperor is there, leave it to him," Rossweisse said.

"Me?! I don't think I will be able to do this" Issei replied surprised by what Rossweisse said and also unsure if he will manage to do this.

"Don't worry Ise, I know you'll do this I believe in you!" Rias said trying to encourage her adorable servant.

Issei just smiled and nodded before he dashed toward the hammer in an attempt to grab it.

'Everyone is counting on me to do this so I better pull this off or I won't be able to confess to Buchou and the girls. I need to keep Buchou and the rest safe so I could achieve my dream of becoming the Harem kind!" Issei thought determined which was quickly replaced by panic when he thought about something he hadn't thought about before.

' I don't know if I'll be able to even lift that freaking huge hammer let alone attack with it' Issei contemplated, starting to panic when he realized that he might not be able to even lift the hammer

 **["Don't worry Partner, All you need to do is Boost a few times and you will be able to lift the hammer"]** Ddraig told him, Clearly knowing what to do.

Issei acknowledged what his partner said and did not respond.

 **[Boost! X5]** Ddraig voice echoed through the battlefield.

* * *

Hearing this Issei's team smirked, They were certain that Issei will manage to win against Loki without a problem now that he got Mjolnir.

But their smirks vanished and looks of pure horror replaced it when they saw what just happened.

* * *

"Here I Go!" Issei shouted eagerly while reaching for the hammer and was about to grab it when suddenly he was bitten by something large, piercing his armor and body in the process

Issei who was now forced out of his Balance Breaker form was violently thrown into a cliff.

 **["Partner! Are you ok?"]** Ddraig roared through the gauntlet in worry for his partner who was badly injured.

Issei who by now was already in the bottom of the cliff lying on the ground lifeless suddenly heard the person he loves the most shouting his name in panic.

"Issei! Hang in there! Issei" Rias said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"B-Buchou," Issei said struggling to cling onto his life.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. I failed at the most important moment again. I wasn't able to protect the rest" Issei continued sadly that he failed in his mission to win against Loki and protect his friends.

"Don't Speak!" Rias replied with a voice full of dread.

"Buchou, please run," Issei replied to her wavering.

"No! If-if you die, I-I won't be able..." Rias replied with a voice full of sorrow, With tears now flowing from her eyes.

Suddenly Issei tried to reach with his hand toward Mjolnir but failed.

"Hammer...The Hammer" Issei said

"Ise, please stop" Rias said in sadness.

"No Buchou, I swore to protect you and the rest. I failed, I am sorry Buchou I didn't even get the chance to say that I Lo..."

Then he was gone, Lying lifeless in Rias hands.

Rias gasped when she saw Issei lifeless in her hands.

Then she let out a scream full of anguish and agony "ISSEI, NOOOOOOO!"

The rest of the team stared at the lifeless body of Issei, appalled and with horror clearly written on their face from what happened. They were all sobbing from the loss of their friend.

* * *

Loki was smirking while looking at the events that transpired. He was now sure that now with the Red Dragon Emperor dead no one will interrupt his plans to start Ragnarok.

That is until he saw a magic circle and out of it came the White Dragon Emperor followed by another Nekomata with a busty figure with black hair and a kimono and also a blonde man with glasses with a powerful his hand.

Loki who was now immensely annoyed cursed at his bad luck.

He never thought he will have to fight with both of the Heavenly Dragons.

'Damn it! I never thought that The White Dragon Emperor will appear, He should be no problem to someone like me if I wasn't exhausted from my fight with these devils'

* * *

Vali with the addition of Kuroka and Arthur appeared on the battlefield.

"Ok he should be here," Vali said while moving his head to the sides searching for something.

"Found it! Nya" Kuroka playfully said while pointing at Fenrir.

Vali nodded and entered his Balance Breaker Form

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Albion voice echoed through the battlefield surprising everyone.

* * *

The devils were looking at Issei's lifeless body when they heard Albion voice and turned around to see Vali and his team.

"Vali?!" They all said in wonder and confusion except for Koneko.

"Kuroka Nee-sama why are you here?" Koneko asked frowning, fearing her sister came to take her.

"Don't worry Shirone, I am not here for you Nya" Kuroka playfully said to her sister. with a playful smirk on her face.

"Then why are you here?" Koneko replied wondering what her sister was here if not for her.

"For that" Kuroka replied while pointing her finger at Fenrir.

Koneko was going to ask her sister what they wanted to do with Fenrir but before she managed to speak a loud howling was heard.

They all looked in the direction of the noise only to see Vali holding a chain attached to a collar around Fenrir's neck. and to everyone shock and bewilderment Loki was now lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kuroka let's go I got Fenrir" Vali said to her.

"Nya that was quick Vali, I barely had time to talk with my sister" she replied cocking an eyebrow in surprise at how quickly Vali managed to capture Fenrir before she went to Vali who was visibly bothered by something and Arthur.

"See you later Shirone" Kuroka shouted to her sister before teleporting away.

* * *

After Vali and his team disappeared everyone was still wondering why they were here and what they wanted to do with Fenrir but they were most surprised by how easily he took out Loki even without Mjolnir's help.

They were all deep in thoughts until a sound of sobbing snapped them out of their thoughts.

They all looked and saw Rias who started to sob again, Her head in Issei's shoulder embracing him tightly.

"Ise, My Ise. my-my adorable servant why d-did you leave me? W-we still had things to do together" Rias said stuttering a bit while crying.

"I-I can't deal with this, I don't think I can live anymore now that you are gone" she continued

"Rias..." Akeno said in a soothing tone trying to comfort her friend, but she as well felt the same as her.

"I love you! We love you. Me, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina..."

Rias said confessing her feelings to the now deceased Issei Hyoudou.

The girls were quiet but they all agreed with what she said, They all truly did love him.

Suddenly Rias started to release a powerful aura, Her power of destruction starting to flare up.

"Rias! What are you doing?" both Akeno and Sona asked her in fear while the rest were just starting at her with wide eyes.

"Ise! I cannot deal with you leaving me, leaving us. I don't think I can continue to live anymore when the person I love dearly is dead" Rias who by now stopped crying said with a voice that sounded a bit unsure.

Everyone looked at Rias. Astonished by what she was saying.

"Rias, You can't do this! Think of your other servants and friends, Think of your brother and your parents. How do you think they will react when they hear that you gave up on life so easily."

Akeno and Sona said, trying to convince Rias.

"You're right. I can't be selfish, That's not how a king behaves" Rias who by now wiped her tears away said agreeing with Akeno and Sona.

No one added anything else but they all thought the same thing. They will not give up to grief and remorse.

They had to be strong for their friend, For Issei.

* * *

AN: So that's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys liked it, Please favorite, follow and review. and i will see you in the next chapter.


	2. A Third Chance

**AN: Hey Guys! here is the second chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I want to thank everyone who took their time to review and also favorite and follow, I really appreciate it! And it helps me become a better writer.**

 **I also want to address few things for you guys.**

 **There will be no OC in this story but be advised that some characters will be OOC in one way or another.**

 **and another thing is how quickly Vali took out Loki, Well as I wrote in the first chapter, Loki was exhausted from his ultimate high range attack and from the fight with the devils so his powers and stamina were greatly decreased when Vali appeared.I will upload one more chapter this week and from next week forward it will be twice a week, I still haven't decided how long the story will be chapter wise but I**

 **I will upload one more chapter this week and from next week forward it will be twice a week, I still haven't decided how long the story will be chapter wise but I** I **do have the rest of the story lore figured out until the end.**

 **There is also a small AN in the end but for now, that's it! I hope you will like the way the story goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 **(Time Skip two months after the fight with Loki)**

It was night time when Rias and her peerage sat in the club room, Chilling now that they finished with their devil work for the day.

"I can't believe it's already been two months since we lost Issei" Rias suddenly said in a somber voice.

No one answered. They all had sad expressions on their face and looked like they were thinking deeply.

Yes, they all thought about the same thing. The things that Issei did for them.

'He helped me to accept a half of me that I hated' Akeno thought of how Issei helped her accept her Fallen Angel heritage that she despised even since her mother was killed.

'Thanks to him I managed to overcome my greatest fear' Koneko thought, remembering how Issei helped her come to terms with her powers and who she is.

'He saved my life, he freed me from a forced marriage to a guy who didn't even love me'

Rias thought about the event that probably made her fall in love with Issei.

'Issei-san saved my life, He was my first friend and the person she loved. Without him, I would have been dead.' Asia thought

"Buchou, How do you think everyone is holding up? We haven't seen them since the funeral" Kiba's question brought Rias out from her deep thoughts.

"I don't know Yuuto, I hope they are all doing fine," Rias said unsure of how everyone was holding up since Issei funeral.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Today was a sad day, it was around noon but the sky was gray and it was raining and cold.

Yes, today was the funeral of Issei Hyoudou.

Many peoples arrived at the funeral, most notable attendants were the three faction leaders who came to pay respect to Issei and of course Issei parents who came to mourn the loss of their son.

but also fellow students arrived at the funeral to pay their respect for their deceased friend.

Among those students were the Kendo girls, The Student Council and the perverted duo.

also, a young busty girl with long, Brown hair in multiple drill-like curls was present in the funeral, sitting in the back while mourning the loss of her beloved.

It was now time for people to give their eulogies about Issei.

"Issei was a kind and caring child, despite his perverted nature he always respected girls and treated them like a man should treat a woman". Issei parents began their eulogy.

"He was a good boy who deserved to live a long and happy life. Issei our son, we will miss you greatly. We hope that wherever you are you now rest in peace" finished with their eulogy to their son they stepped down with tears streaming from their eyes and was followed by Rias.

"Issei was a good friend, loyal and supportive. When we first met Issei we all had our own problems which we thought could not be solved, That was until Issei showed up and did his very best to solve those problems for us so we could be happy and he did" Rias said with watery eyes, trying her best to remain composed but was starting to fail but luckily she was finished with her eulogy so she stepped down.

Next was Asia.

"Issei-san was a very special person for me, he was my first friend, he saved me from a life of loneliness and sorrow and without him I wouldn't be here surrounded by many friends and family which I came to know thanks to Issei-san" Asia who was now finished with her eulogy said, weeping all the while.

The rest of the funeral went the same, People who had a connection to Issei gave their eulogy to the deceased teen.

The three faction leaders followed suit, each retelling their time with Issei and what they thought about him.

But out of the three leaders, Azazel eulogy was the most notable one.

"Issei Hyoudou, A person who shared the same goals and ambitions as me, You were like a son to me.

A son I never had and I will miss you greatly boy"Azazel said which surprised a few people of how well the man thought of Issei and how he cared for him deeply so far as to say he was a son to him.

After the eulogies were done the coffin was put into the ground and covered.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Vali and his team were resting after another mission.

"Nya Vali who do you look so upset? Ever since we retrieved Fenrir a month ago you looked upset by something" Kuroka asked her teammate who was upset for an unknown reason.

"Hmmph! I am not upset by anything, I am fine" Vali said trying to brush Kuroka off.

"Don't try to lie to me Vali Lucifer. I can know when people lie to me don't you remember? I can feel their energy changing when they do" Kuroka said clearly spotting Vali's lie.

"Pff. Nosy cat" Vali muttered to himself for no one to hear.

"Well if you have to know then I was upset because of Hyoudou, When we were retrieving Fenrir I saw him lying in the hands of that Gremory girl, lifeless," Vali said to Kuroka who was listening carefully to her teammate's words.

"Is that why you were so upset for the past month? I thought you didn't care for the Red Dragon Emperor, In fact, I remember you saying that you will kill him" Kuroka replied now confused by why he was caring about his rivals death if he wanted to kill him anyway.

"I don't care about him!" Vali rebutted

"It's just that I wanted to fight him and see which of us was stronger, I wanted to be the one who will defeat Hyoudou." Vali continued to say.

"Well, you could always fight against the next Red Dragon Emperor whenever he or she awakens," Kuroka said in an attempt to cheer him a bit.

"Well I guess you are right, I hope the next host will be a worthy opponent" Vali said hoping that whoever the next possessor of the Boosted Gear is he will be someone strong

* * *

 **(Four Months time skip)**

Four months later, Now half a year after Issei's death things started to lake a turn for the better.

Rias and her peerage started to smile again and be happier even to the point of joking with each other. This all happened after they reached a decision three months ago that they should try and move on instead of continuing to sulk and grieve. After all, they still had a very long time in the realm of the living.

During that time Rias and Akeno tried getting together with a few humans that they met during their devil duties, Trying to move on from Issei which at first worked but later failed for few reasons so instead of humans they tried to get together with other devils, Hoping that it might make them move on.

Asia, Koneko, and Gasper were now closer to Kiba, After Issei's death, they had no one to talk to and found Kiba as a good friend and listener.

He listened to them spilling their feelings and their thoughts and supported them during the hardships they faced against.

He in return sometimes shared his feelings and thoughts with them as well which they happily helped him with.

Kiba also trained Gasper so he could become stronger and control his sacred gear better while also helping him to get over his shyness and be more social with the others.

Irina and Xenovia who by now swore to not love any boy again after what happened to Issei and were starting to get to their normal selfs, Starting to joke and smile more often.

It seemed like they were finally managing to move on from Issei, But only if they knew that someone still had plans for Issei.

* * *

Issei woke up only to find himself enveloped by nothing but blackness.

"Ahh, where am I?" Issei said waiting for his partner to respond while trying to recover from waking up.

"Ddraig are you here?" Issei said after not receiving an answer from his partner.

"I am sorry my child but Ddraig is not here anymore" a new voice which Issei didn't recognize said.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Issei said surprised by the new and unfamiliar voice while also raising his guard.

"Don't worry my child I am not going to hurt you, I just want to have a talk with you?" the voice said trying to calm Issei down.

"You still didn't answer my question, Who are you and what do you want?" Issei said, determined to get answers.

"I will give you the answers you seek so please listen to me my child," The voice said again.

"Okay if I will get my answers then I will listen to you," Issei said content with the fact that he will get his answers.

"Issei Hyoudou, I have watched you for a long time" the voice who became serious started to say.

"What? Why did you watch me and how do you know who I am?" Issei said now having more questions and no answers.

"I watched you for you are a very important person, You may not know it but your existence has a bigger impact then you realize," The voice said receiving nothing but a small nod from Issei.

"You have been killed by Loki, The Asgardian God. But you have been given a third chance in life for you still have a large part to play in future events"

"Important role? Future events? What are you talking about?" Issei who was starting to get impatient and irritated shouted.

"Yes, an important role for you, My Boy, are the one who will face against the Apocalypse," the voice said in Issei's bewilderment.

"A-Apocalypse?! What are you talking about? How do you know that I will have to face the apocalypse in the future?" Issei asked the voice in fear and a bit of curiosity.

"I know that because I have seen your future my child" the voice replied.

"You saw my future? Just who are you?" Issei asked in irritation.

"I, My child am the God From The Bible," the voice said which shocking .

"God from the bible?! I thought you were killed in the war" Issei said, gasping but not entirely believing the voice who now introduced himself as God from the bible.

"Well I can understand why you thought that my boy but you forgot that I, the creator of this world, cannot die for I am the one who created the principals of life and death, I was exhausted from the Great War and entered a deep slumber until the time was right, and now the right time has arrived although I do not have long I am afraid"

God said.

"I am still lacking most my powers so I'm about to enter my slumber again but I do not know when I will wake up from it. It could be millions of years until I emerge from my slumber for the power I lost during the war was great" He continued

"I understand, I think. So what do you want with me? Now that you told me about my future encounter with the Apocalypse, I guess I will have to train with Ddraig even more now"

"Ah but might be a problem my child since Ddraig is no longer with you" God replied.

"WHAT?! Where did Ddraig go then?" Issei replied shocked from the revelation.

"When you died the **{Boosted Gear}** was separated from your soul and went to the next host," God said answering Issei's question.

"So how am I going to fight against the Apocalypse without Ddraig? And I suppose I am not a devil anymore?"

"You are correct my child" God replied

"Just great,,,First I die and then I am being told that I need to face against the apocalypse in the future, whatever it may be and now you tell me that I don't have my sacred gear nor my devil powers?"

"Well you may not have your Boosted Gear and your devil powers but I am going to give you another Longinus, a much more powerful one which will help you face the Apocalypse," God said making Issei relax a bit.

"What kind of Longinus? I hope it will be strong" Issei replied, excitement and curiosity can clearly be heard in his voice.

"The last Longinus I ever created, It was created for this sole purpose as you will be the only one who ever possessed that Longinus, **{The Divine Chaos Gear}**

"Oh wow that sounds badass!" Issei said in awe.

"The Divine Chaos Gear is a Longinus which have the excess energy of the two Heavenly Dragons which could not be sealed into the sacred gears along with their soul, This energy will grant you the powers of the two dragons but only at a basic level like the Divine Dividing and Boost but that's not all

the gear also has the remaining of my powers sealed inside of it along with a fragment of my conscious which should be of a help in the future" God said making Issei even more excited.

"So not only I will have my old powers although on a basic level I will also have a part of your power and a part of your conscious as well?"

"Yes, Think of it like how Ddraig was in the **{Boosted Gear}**. You will be able to talk to me and seek my advice about things"

"I understand, This is so awesome!" Issei replied in excitement before he remembered something important.

"Umm if-if you watched me f-for a long t-time I guess you saw my...perverseness?" Issei said stuttering from both fear and nervousness.

"Ah yes I did my boy, but I also know what your heart really seek, You desire to be loved by many, You are a kind and nice boy who will lay his life for those he love but you experienced many suffering and betrayal in your life and because of that you decided to seal away your feelings and act only to feed your needs.

"I gave everyone the principal of free will so they could live their life as they see fit, You are no different. Know that no matter what choice you make in your life I shall not criticize you for it nor I will try to object to it for it was my intentions for everyone to make their own choices" God said surprising Issei greatly.

"But don't you mind my dream of becoming a Harem King?" Issei asked trying to make sure he could still fulfill his dream.

"As I said my boy, I gave everyone the ability to choose their path in life. But as for your case even if I did want you to act according to my will and do as I desire I could not.

for my will is not a part of me anymore and was sealed inside St. Longinus spear"

"Phew that's a relief, but yeah I understand. I hope I will be able to face against the apocalypse" Issei said while sighing in relief that his precious dream wasn't damaged.

"Oh wow thanks!" Issei said grateful for the new Longinus and God acceptance of his life choices.

"Divine Chaos Gear!" Issei shouted summoning his new gear.

"The new gear looks similar to the [Boosted Gear] when it's in [Second Liberation mode] in design but it is now colored in black instead, symbolizing the Chaos with ten Golden Spikes manifesting from the gear symbolizing the Divine

and like the **{Boosted Gear Second Liberation Mode}** there are two jewels.

But these jewels unlike the ones **[Boosted Gear]** will change their color based on the mode you are in" God started, explaining Issei how his new Longinus looks and work.

"Green for **[Welsh Mod]** which symbolize Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and your previous partner

Blue for **[Vanishing Mod]** which symbolize Albion the Vanishing Dragon

And Gold for **[Divine Mode]** which symbolize my powers and consciousness

Each mode will grant you the basic powers of the same being. For example being in [Welsh Mode] will give you the ability to boost your powers while [Vanishing Mode] will give you the ability to divide your opponent strength.

 **[Divine Mode]** unlike the other two modes is not restricted to it's basic form and have infinite potential to evolve depend on the host in this case you, but be warned that when using that mode for the first time you will experience large pressure and be put into big strain which could force you into a coma for a few weeks when you stop using it, but after the first time your body should get used to the strain and you will not go into coma nor feel strain every time you use it.

This mode grants you my powers of divinity like no other, It allows you to fuse my energy into your attacks which will increase its strength along few other things.

It will also greatly increase your regenerating abilities and will allow you regenerate even faster than a Phoenix.

Of course, this mode unlike the other two can evolve and new abilities can be created but that depends on you to do.

It also have the features that every Longinus have like **[Balance Breaker]** and **[Juggernaut Drive]** but it is up for you to discover how to activate those abilities, But be warned that with a power as great as that there is also a price to pay" God said now finished with his explanation about the new Longinus.

"Oh wow that sound powerful, I will be invincible with that gear,this time," Issei said excited by the mass amount of power his Longinus possess.

"Not exactly boy, as everything else in life the [Chaos Divine Gear] have it's ups and downs so you would not be invincible but currently there are only five more Longinus classed sacred gears which can be considered on par with yours, But that depends on many factors like the Longinus possessor and their abilities" God said in a serious tone.

"Those five are the St. Longinus Spear, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, The Holy Grail and Incinerate Anthem"

"Really? So only five are on par with my Longinus? And that assuming their hosts are able to wield them good enough" Issei said confirming what God said.

"Yes my boy" He replied

"I understand, I wonder how Rias and the others will react when I am back with those new powers"

Issei said with eagerness and excitement how the girls he love and his friends will react to his return to the realm of the living.

"I sorry my child but I am afraid things are not like you expect them, You have been dead for six months now and it seemed that most of your friends moved on with their lives," God said not sure how to deliver the news to Issei.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked not sure what he meant.

"Here I will show you what your friends have been up to while you were gone," God said and then flashbacks could be seen instead of the blackness but what Issei saw in those flashbacks made his blood boil.

In those flashbacks, he saw his friends, the same friends he sacrificed his life so they could be safe acting like he never existed but what angered him the most was the picture of Rias and Akeno engaging in intimate acts with people he never saw.

"I-I thought they loved me, That I was a part of their lives or so I wanted to believe," Issei said shocked and enraged by what he was seeing.

"I understand you my boy but I am afraid that this is not all, There is a truth that you must know. A truth that has been hidden from you by Rias Gremory and her peerage" God added which made Issei tense up visibly,

"A truth? What are you talking about?" Issei said petrified.

"Yes my boy, On the night you got killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare, Rias Gremory and her peerage at that time had full knowledge of what Raynare had planned and let it happen in order to reincarnate you as a devil and get possession of the Red Dragon Emperor," God said

"Y-You're lying! There is no way they would have known about it and still let it happen!" The now angry Issei said, thinking that God was lying.

"I wish it wouldn't be true my boy but I am afraid it is, You can see for yourself," God said before another set of pictures appeared and in those pictures Issei could see that God was right.

Rias and her peerage at the time knew exactly what Raynare planned and still let it happen.

"I-I can't believe this! I thought they were my friends, I thought they just saved me from death because they cared about my life, I loved them and now just like Raynare did they severed my trust in them and broke what was left of my heart, I will never forgive them!" Issei said in a fit of rage, not hiding any of his feelings.

"I am sorry my child, I wish I could help you with your pain but my time to sink into a deep slumber yet again has arrived, but before that, I will return you to the realm of the living now"

"I understand," Issei said, not entirely sure what he should say.

Then he saw blackness but his time, he felt himself lying down in a tight spot.

He tried to move his legs and hands but to no avail, Then he remembered where he was.

'Oh right, I am in my grave...Well that sucks, I need to get out of here before I will suffocate' Issei thought to himself.

* * *

The now panting Issei finally managed to get out of his grave underground after a big struggle.

"Phew...Glad that part is over... "Issei said before continuing

"I don't know what I should do, should I go back to my house to see my parents? I don't think I am ready to face...them" Issei said while sighing in relief that he was finally out of his grave before his voice turned bitter and angry in the end.

"Maybe I should go visit Azazel instead, I kind of missed that old pervert," Issei said to no one in particular, Now deciding to pay a visit to his old sensei.

So Issei did just that and started teleporting to the Grigori but unknown to him a small bird watched everything that unfolded and flew away when he teleported, going to her master with the new information.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone a girl with a curvy figure and brown hair which was set into twin pigtails, each on the side of her head and wrapped in red ribbons. was in her room, Sleeping after a long day of practice.

In her dream, she was running in a dark meadow with no light except for the moonlight.

She was running and running until she collided with something rough.

"Aww... What is that thing?" The girl said while rubbing her head before lifting her head to look at the thing she collided with.

At first, the girl saw nothing but after few seconds she saw two large green eyes looking directly at her.

The girl who was now frighten began to scrabble backward in an attempt to get away from that thing but to no avail.

"W-What a-are you?" The girl asked with an unnerved voice.

She got no reply from that creature, the only thing that could be heard was silence before a light suddenly appeared in the meadow, revealing the creatures look.

The last thing the girl remembered before waking up from her dream was seeing a red creature with large green eyes who looked like a...Dragon?!

* * *

 **AN: Ok guys, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I dropped few hints regarding how the story will evolve from here and who the two girls are, I updated the last part and added a small detail I forgot about that will help people to guess who that girl is.**

 **I hope you will not be upset from who i chose as the next Red Dragon Emperor, I will see you in the next chapter and please don't forget to Favorite, Follow,and Review!**


	3. A Son I Never Had

**AN: Hey guys! welcome to the third chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **This will be the last chapter for the week. Starting next week** I **will upload only 2 times a week so I could have more time to spend on each chapter meaning that** I **will try to make them longer and better as much as I can :)**

 **I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions, but if you still have questions you can either write it in the review or PM me but I must ask you guys to do that in a civilized way, same for leaving a review, as a new writer I want to improve and your reviews will help me but leaving a review saying "You suck" or "Your story suck" will not help me improve my writing.**

 **I did make a small update to the last chapter, adding a small but yet crucial detail in the last part that I forgot to add.**

 **Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

It was just a normal day like any other for Azazel.

He did some more research concerning his artificial sacred gears since they needed a lot more tweaking so they wouldn't blow up like they always did but even after the tweaking they kept blowing up which frustrated Azazel greatly.

"Ahhh, why won't these sacred gears work, I tried tweaking them like a thousand times already and they still blow up in my face," Azazel said in utter frustration, wiping away the dirt that covered his entire body, Courtesy of the artificial sacred gears.

He decided to take a long bath before he will pay a visit to his fellow Grigori leaders and friends, Baraqiel and Shemahazai.

* * *

 **(Later That Day)**

Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai were now sitting Azazel's office playing poker with each other,

"Ahh Azazel how do you keep winning all the time?" Baraqiel asked his friend in frustration.

"Well I know how to bluff and you suckers keep falling for it," Azazel said smugly while collecting his chips, teasing his friend.

"Who knew you were such a good bluffer" Shemhazai muttered silently for no one to hear but this didn't go unnoticed by Azazel who smirked.

"Well I did fall for constantly lying, Well that and the fact that I was basically the incarnation of lust"

Azazel said to his friends while laughing.

But before Baraqiel or Shemhazai could reply to Azazel an unknown Fallen Angel, probably a low ranked one barged into Azazel office while panting.

"Phew, A-Azazel-sama, Someone came to see you," the Fallen Angel said while wiping away her forehead to get rid of the sweat.

"Could it wait? I am kind of in the middle of making a shitload of money" Azazel said in a teasing voice that made Baraqiel and Shemhazai have tick marks appear on their forehead.

"I think you will be very happy to see who it is, When I saw who it was I ran here as fast as I could in order to get you," The Fallen Angel said which made Azazel cock an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, who that person may be that you think I would be happy to see him?" Azazel said now curious about the person identity.

"That would be Issei Hyoudou, Azazel-Sama," The Fallen Angel said which made everyone eyes wide.

"I-Issei? Last time I checked the boy died in the fight against Loki" Azazel said trying to keep his calm.

"Well apparently he is back," The Fallen Angel said.

But before Azazel or anyone else in the room could reply another person came into the room.

"Hey Sensei, Long time no see" Issei who now entered Azazel office as well said with a sincere smile

"I-Issei? That's Impossible! You died in the fight against Loki, I saw your body and was at your funeral" Azazel said still not believing the sight before him but also praying that this wasn't some cruel joke.

"Well I did die but stuff happened and now I am back," Issei said while sharing his shoulders.

"What kind of stuff?" Azazel raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything later," Issei said, Unsure if he should tell what he have been through while the others are in the room as well, For now, he would only tell Azazel about this since he considered him as a father-like figure who he could trust greatly.

* * *

"Well, he said I will play a big part in the future and will have to defeat the Apocalypse or whatever it may be," Issei said, finishing his story to Azazel.

At first Azazel was calm which was later replaced by great confusion

He was really surprised that God survived the war since he was one of the few that supposedly killed him, but he was also surprised that he wanted to talk with Issei before he remembered the other part of what Issei said.

"Defeat the Apocalypse? Do you know what he meant by that?" Azazel said unsure of what God meant by that.

"He didn't tell me what it was but he said I will need great power in order to be able to face it," Issei said while sighing, He had no idea what he was going to face.

Azazel was rubbing his chin, trying to think what the Apocalypse could be before he remembered something.

"You said he told you that you need great power in order to face the Apocalypse, Does that mean the power you have as the Red Dragon Emperor is not enough?" Azazel said unaware that Issei didn't possess his old Longinus anymore.

"Well I don't think it would be enough but I don't have the **{Boosted Gear}** anymore anyway so that doesn't matter," Issei said shocking Azazel.

"You don't?!" Azazel said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, God said that when I died it got separated from my soul and went to the next host, I am no longer a devil as well" Issei replied, explaining what happened to his sacred gear.

"So now you don't have your sacred gear nor your devil powers?" Azazel said confirming Issei's words while also thinking about offering Issei to join the Fallen Angels but decided that now wasn't the time, maybe in the future he would ask him.

"So how are you going to face whatever God meant if you don't have any powers at all?" Azazel said

having a hard time figuring out how Issei will face against whatever it is that God meant.

"Well not exactly," Issei said with a smirk before shouting **{Divine Chaos Gear!}** and suddenly a bright light was emitted from Issei's left arm and when the light faded a new black gauntlet with golden spikes was now on his hand.

"What the hell is that? It looks like the **{Boosted Gear}** but it colors are different and it feels...Weird" Azazel said sensing the massive amounts of power that come from Issei's new sacred gear.

"Well this is **{The** **Divine Chaos Gear}** , My new sacred gear and the last Longinus God ever created, He created it so I could have a chance at facing the Apocalypse so I am the only one who ever possessed it," issei said, explaining to Azazel what God told him before continuing.

"So you tell me that God created a new Longinus just for you?" Azazel interjected

"Yes he did but that's not all, The Longinus have the excess energy of both Albion and Ddraig sealed into it which means I can use both [Boost] and [Divide] but sadly I can only use the basic abilities because only the excess energy of them is sealed in the gear and not their souls" Issei said before continuing.

"But there is also a third power sealed into this gear and that is God's own power, Or at least what power he got left after the war, He also said that his conscious was sealed into the gear and he can talk to me like Ddraig used to talk to me" Issei said a bit sad for not being able to talk with his old partner.

"Wait...WHAT? You tell me you now possess the powers of the two heavenly dragons and God?" Azazel said in pure bewilderment.

"I guess I do but again that's not all, He also said that unlike the powers of the dragons who does not have potential to evolve but his powers have infinite potential to evolve, he also said that I can even obtain [Balance Breaker] and [Juggernaut Drive] but he said that those will come with a price for using those"

Issei finished explaining while also a bit panicking hoping that whatever price he will have to pay to obtain **[Balance Breaker]** and **[Juggernaut Drive]** won't be anything big.

"I see, that is some power you got there. You think you will be able to face whatever it is that God meant?" Azazel said to Issei who now had a sad expression on his face.

"I never wanted any of this, I wanted to live my life normally with Rias and the others but I guess I have no choice, God said I have a large part in the future to come so I have to do what I need" Issei said sadly, True he didn't want to face against the Apocalypse but he had no choice, That was his destiny.

"I see, Son , Well why don't you go back to your house and rest? Contemplate on everything you learned. I am also sure that Rias and the rest missed you" Azazel said trying to comfort the person he saw as a son he never had before he frowned when he saw the angry and bitter expression Issei had on his face.

"I don't think I can face them, When I was talking with God he showed me flashbacks of things that happened," Issei said with a cracking voice which sounded like he was about to cry.

"In those flashbacks, I saw Rias and Akeno having sex with men I don't know," Issei said, but before Azazel could say anything Issei continued to talk.

"I always thought I will be the one who will take their virginity. They always told me that if it wasn't me then they wouldn't want anyone else to take their virginity, I guess they lied to me like they always have" Issei said, tears now forming in his eyes.

Azazel didn't understand what Issei meant when he said that they always lied to him but before he could ask anything about it Issei continued to speak.

the others were also starting to get close to Kiba, acting like nothing happened, They all looked happy like they forgot that I died or existed," Issei continued.

"But that's not all, God also showed me that Rias and the others knew that Raynare was going to kill me and they let her do it so the could reincarnate me and take advantage of my powers, They didn't care about me, They used me" Issei said now clenching his fist in anger until it was white.

"Wow son, I am sorry. I never thought they will act like that. You can stay here in the Grigori if you want, I will also help you train and get in shape since...Well you was dead for six months so I guess your body is now fragile and weak" Azazel said not believing that his old peerage behaved like they did.

"Thanks, Azazel, I appreciate you looking after me, you are like a father figure to me," Issei said now wiping away his tears.

"No problem kid, I always saw you like a son I never had," Azazel said trying to comfort Issei.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile In Another Place)**

Kiyome Abe, A busty young woman with long, brown hair which was set in multiple drill-like curls, was in her room lying on her bed, Thinking about everything that transpired and what she should do.

'I can't believe Issei is alive, Now I can finally tell him how much I love him" The girl said, overjoyed that the one she loved was now alive.

When her bird came back in the middle of the night she thought nothing of it but when she heard what the bird told her she broke down and started to sob like crazy from the unusual happiness she was feeling, she won't be getting any sleep tonight.

She took his death hard, She was always sad and in his funeral, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but sob like crazy.

'He freed me from my engagement, He didn't have to do that but he did. That's just the kind of person Issei is, Kind and caring, He will do everything when it comes to his friends' Kiyome thought how Issei helped her get free from the engagement she was forced to be in.

'I want to go to him right now and tell him how I feel after all this time but he is at the Grigori for God knows how long, Ahh, why are those stuff so difficult' she thought in frustration.

'Well I'll think about it tomorrow, right now I am tired as hell from all the training I did' Kiyome thought to herself.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was a normal day in Kuoh Academy but little did anyone know that the day was far from being normal.

Rias Gremory and her peerage sat in their club room before school started like usual. conversing with each other about things they did recently and how their devil duties from last night went.

"So everyone, how did your devil duties go last night?" Rias asked with interest while Akeno served her tea.

"It was fine Buchou, I got summoned by someone who had a hard time with his crossword, He was lonely so I decided to stay and help him with it but we barely got anything"

Xenovia replied a bit frustrated, Things that involved thinking wasn't something that she preferred. She liked stuff that requires raw strength and power instead.

"Yeah it was good for me too, I got summoned by someone who is apparently a sword collector and he showed me all his swords" Kiba added with a small smile.

"Mine was the usual cosplay summon" Koneko replied with stoic face while munching on a chocolate bar.

"I got summoned by a man that had his wife leave him, The poor guy just wanted to have some company so we watched a movie together and spoke, I encouraged him to get over her and search for someone else who will make him happy" Asia said with a smile on her face, she was really happy that she managed to help a person in need.

"I see," Rias said with a smile, Her peerage was made out of kindhearted people. But her smile was soon replaced by wide eyes and a frown and a sentence that made everyone freeze.

"D-Do you guys feel that?" Rias said in pure shock and surprise from whatever she felt.

"Y-Yes Buchou, but that's impossible. There is no way he is alive" Everyone said, frowning. except Asia who didn't quite understand what everyone was talking about and why they were frowning.

"Umm, everyone? Why are you like that? Did something happen?" Asia asked shyly with confusion.

"Asia, can't you feel that aura?" Rias asked her bishop.

"Umm now that you ask I do feel it, It's Issei-san aura," Asia said with a smile before her eyes got wide when she realized what exactly she felt.

"I-Issei-san is a-alive?" Asia said, stuttering hard from shock before she surged from her seat and rushed toward the source of that familiar aura that she was feeling.

No one said anything but they all had a smile on their faces before they went and followed Asia.

* * *

Murayama and Katase arrived at school later than they always do, they usually would come early before school started so they could train in kendo but decided to not do that today since Murayama was tired because she couldn't sleep last night, Apparently, she had a weird nightmare about a dragon?

they were on their way to class when they were stopped by the ORC members who just stood there in front of them with shocked expression while staring at Murayama.

"Umm is something wrong?" Murayama asked nervously, wondering why they were staring at her in shock like that.

"Ah? Oh nothing is wrong Murayama, We were just surprised by something but I do want to ask you something if you won't mind" Rias said realizing they were caught staring.

"Sure Rias-Senpai what is it?" Murayama said wondering what one of the great two Oneesama wanted.

"Could you come to the ORC after school?" Rias asked

"Sure Rias-Senpai" Murayama said, unsure as to why she asked her to come to the ORC.

* * *

It was now past school time and Murayama was in her class getting her stuff before she would head to the old school building to meet with Rias and the rest of the ORC.

'I wonder what they wanted to talk to me about?' Murayama who was now on her way to the old school building thought. seeing no particular reason as for why Rias wanted her to come to the ORC.

But little did she know that after her talk with Rias her life would never be the same.

* * *

Rias was sitting at her desk while everyone else sat on the couches that were in the club room or stood by the wall.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Rias?" Akeno asked making sure her king was sure with what she was going to do.

"I am sure Akeno," Rias said in a voice that left no place for arguments.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come In," Rias said.

"Hello everyone," Murayama said as she entered the ORC.

"Hello Murayama, Please come, have a sit by my desk," Rias said offering the sit in front of her.

"S-Sure" Murayama replied nervously.

"So Murayama before we begin I want to ask something" Rias started to say with a serious voice.

"What is it Rias-Senpai?" Murayama asked now curious what Rias wanted to ask her.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

* * *

 **AN: So here it is :) I hope you liked the chapter, Please don't forget to Favorite,** **Follow, and Review.**

 **Next chapter will probably be up on Monday if nothing happens that can result in a delay.**


	4. Revelations

**AN: Welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos".**

 **I know I said it will come out on Monday but your amazing reviews and support of this stories made me wish to release it sooner so you could enjoy it.**

 **I want to thank those who took their time to review, follow and favorite. And to those who read the story in general.**

 **It makes me really happy as a new author to see that you guys like my first story :) and it motivates me to keep and working on new chapters and upload them at a quicker rate.**

 **This chapter will be a bit controversial and some will not like it and will have questions.**

 **Worry not, I will do my best to answer your questions but I must ask you to be civil when you ask and not be like "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, THAT SUCKED AND SO OOC/AU"**

 **There are few questions that I felt were important to be answered which will be answered in the end.**

 **But know that everything I write from the biggest to the tiniest detail has a reason so don't worry, I did mention that this story will be AU so things will be different from canon obviously.**

 **About the harem, I know many of you asked what the complete harem is and don't worry I will reveal it either next chapter or the one after him.**

 **Now without any further delay. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Murayama was currently in the ORC club room, sitting in a chair in front of Rias Gremory while the rest of the ORC either sat on the couches that were in the club room or stood by the wall.

"Believe in the supernatural? Well I never really thought about it but I guess I do believe in God" Murayama said, giving her answer to Rias.

"Hmm I see, and what about Devils?" Rias asked Murayama.

"I don't know, I never really gave that any thought" Murayama said in a confused tone, she really didn't understand why Rias asked her those questions.

"What if I told you that it's true," Rias said to Murayama in a serious tone.

"Well I don't know but I guess I will want some proves," Murayama said.

"I see," Rias said before standing up which made Murayama cock an eyebrow in confusion as for why she was standing up before it was replaced with a look of pure terror.

Rias who was standing up now looked at Murayama carefully before revealing her Devil wings to Murayama.

"My name is Rias Gremory, A Devil" Rias said to Murayama who was now sitting still in her seat not daring to move an inch, with a look of pure terror on her face.

"A-A-A DEVIL?!" Murayama asked in horror while staring Rias straight in the eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry I am not going to hurt you," Rias who felt Murayama intense gaze said, trying to assure the girl that she wasn't going to hurt her.

Murayama was still terrified but after Rias assured her that she will not be hurt she calmed down a bit and reverted her gaze to a softer one instead.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions to ask, I will try my best to answer all of them," Rias said after sensing Murayama relaxing.

"Rias-senpai why are you a Devil?" Murayama started to ask.

"I was born as a pure-blooded Devil," Rias said answering her question.

"So you to tell me that all this time you were a Devil?" Murayama continued with her questioning.

"Yes, I was" Rias answered.

"Who else is a Devil?" Murayama asked, trying to pry more and more information from the Gremory heiress.

"Well everyone who is currently in this room are Devils with the addition of the student council" Rias answered which made Murayama tense up.

"T-The student council is made out of Devils as well?" Murayama who was now tensed up asked Rias uneasily.

"Yes Murayama, But I also have a question for you that I need you to answer," Rias said which in return made Murayama stop her train of questions and also relax.

"S-Sure I guess, what is it Rias-senpai?" Murayama replied, wonderstruck about what could Rias possibly ask her.

"Would you like to become a Devil and join my peerage?" Rias asked, which took Murayama off guard.

"M-Me? Becoming a D-Devil? Is that even possible?" Murayama asked in bewilderment, not certain on what to think about Rias offer.

"Yes it is possible, there is a system that we, Devils, use in order to reincarnate humans into Devils"

"What kind of system?" Murayama asked in curiosity.

"The Evil Pieces System" Rias said while putting her finger on a crimson Pawn piece that stood on her table.

"Evil Pieces? What is that?" Murayama asked, eager to know more about Devils and everything related.

"The Evil Pieces System was created for us, pure-blooded Devils after half of our kind got killed in the great war" Rias explained before quickly adding.

"The Evil Pieces are special chess pieces that have my Devil energy fused with it, allowing me to reincarnate humans to be part of my peerage" Rias resumed here explanation while grabbing the crimson Pawn piece from her table.

"So the one you are holding in your hand is an Evil Piece?" Murayama asked now noticing the weird crimson chess piece that Rias was holding in her hand.

"Yes, this is an Evil Piece, a Pawn piece to be exact. This piece along with the other 7 pawn pieces belonged to Issei before his death" Rias said to Murayama who gasped at the new revelation.

"Hyoudou was a Devil as well?" Murayama interjected, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes he was, he also possessed a Longinus class Sacred Gear," Rias said.

"What are Longinus and Sacred Gear are?" Murayama said not understanding what Rias was talking about.

"Sacred Gears are powerful tools that were created by God for humans to have the ability to fight against the supernaturals, each Sacred Gear has a different ability. For example, Asia possesses a Sacred Gear called " **{Twilight Healing}** " which have high healing capabilities" Rias explained to Murayama.

"Oh wow that sounds amazing, But I still don't understand what a Longinus is," Murayama said, breaking Rias off.

"I was getting to that," Rias said before quickly continuing.

"Anyway, a Longinus is a class of Sacred Gears who are completely unique. only one of each Longinus may exist at the same time, unlike any other Sacred Gears" Rias finished explaining before continuing.

"In Issei case, he possessed a Longinus that host the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, which was called the **{Boosted Gear}** which had the ability to boost the wielder power every ten seconds. But after he died it moved on to the next possessor in line" Rias said.

"Ddraig was one of the two Heavenly Dragons with the other one being Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, They were both Dragons who were arch-enemies and during the great war between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels they fought against each other since they didn't side with anyone in the war.

With them fighting the three factions agreed to have a temporary truce so they could deal with the two Dragons who were so powerful that they could take on a God and they managed to destroy the Dragons bodies and seal them inside Sacred Gears." Rias explained to the now awe-struck Murayama.

"So if Hyoudou doesn't possess the **{Boosted Gear}** anymore than who is?" Murayama asked after getting over her awe and was now curious.

"Well that would be you Murayama" Rias responded which made Murayama gasp in surprise.

"Ehhh? M-Me? I am the new possessor of the **{Boosted Gear}**?" Murayama asked, making sure she heard Rias correctly.

"Yes, You are the new Red Dragon Emperor. Or should I say Red Dragon Empress" Rias said.

"How do you know that I now possess the **{Boosted Gear}**?" Murayama asked, perplexed as to why Rias was sure she possessed it.

"Well I can sense Ddraig aura mixed with yours although it's weak it's still sensible" Rias explained to Murayama.

"I see, so how can I use it?" Murayama asked after her question have been answered.

"Sadly you cannot use it right now because you aren't strong enough to awaken it yet," Rias said, depressing Murayama.

"Not fair! How come Hyoudou could use it and I can't? I am stronger than he was" Murayama pouted.

"Ufufu...Well, Issei was able to awaken his Sacred Gear after I reincarnated him as a Devil," Rias said while giggling, she missed having someone who could lighten up the mood like Issei did.

"So you say that I will be able to use my Sacred Gear only if I become a Devil?" Murayama asked, becoming serious.

"Yes, being a Devil will grant you increased strength which will be able to awaken the {Boosted Gear}," Rias said answering Murayama question before continuing.

"It will also grant you enhanced senses such as vision and hearing. But the downside is that you'll be weak during daylight.

Murayama was rubbing her chin, contemplating on if she should become a Devil or not before she told her decision to Rias which was followed by gasps from everyone in the room.

"I guess I agree, It's not like all Devils are bad like they are depicted in various places and also it will make me stronger and better so I guess why not," Murayama said, confident in her decision

"You sure? Don't you want some time to think about it? It is a big decision after all" Rias said making sure Murayama understood the complications.

"Yes, I have made up my mind," Murayama said with a smile.

"Okay then, I will now reincarnate you as my Pawn," Rias said with a small smile on her face, finally her peerage will be complete again. Before she started to prepare the magic circle for the reincarnation.

"Ok Murayama please lay on the floor and don't move" Rias instructed Murayama which was answered with a nod before doing what she was instructed to do.

"I, Rias Gremory reincarnate you, Murayama, as my Pawn. You will devote your life to me, your king. And will serve in my command. Rias said before the 8 Pawn pieces that were on Murayama's chest, where her heart should be. Completing the reincarnation ceremony.

* * *

Murayama was lying on the floor in the middle of a red magic circle that belonged to Rias Gremory.

her eyes were closed while Rias performed the reincarnation ceremony on her.

She was thinking about many things at the moment.

'How would life as a Devil be? How powerful will I be? How my Sacred Gear will look like' But the thought that made her the most curious was how the Dragon that was inside of her looked like.

Suddenly, she felt a pulse of immense power circulating inside her body when the pulse was gone she felt much more powerful than before.

"Congratulations Murayama! You are now a part of my peerage" Rias told her new Pawn with a smile.

"T-Thank you Rias-senpai" Murayama replied, struggling to get up before she was helped by Rias.

"You must be exhausted Murayama, you should go rest, tomorrow we will discuss how you can awaken your Sacred Gear,"Rias said to the now fully drained Murayama.

"O-Ok," Murayama said while rubbing her eyes.

"I will be going now, see you tomorrow everyone!" Murayama said before leaving.

* * *

Issei was in his room in the Grigori, it was a normal bedroom, similar to the one he had back in Kuoh but this one was much bigger and more fancy than the one he had,

The entrance to the room was made out of big double doors that had a fancy pattern on them with golden trims and handles.

The bed was king sized and was decorated with gold and carving of Fallen Angels on it, There was a big desk that was made out of a very fine wood that was almost unbreakable, a small library also was present in the room with books about the Underworld or the Fallen history.

There was also a door that led to a private bathroom that each room had.

the bathroom was equipped with a toilet, a shower and a bath that matched the fancy theme of the room.

He was currently lying on his bed, resting after a long and hard day of training.

He was training intensively ever since he came to see Azazel, he had to get stronger for his encounter with the Apocalypse. Whatever that thing may be.

'Damn today was rough, I forgot that Azazel is an extreme training maniac' Issei thought to himself.

His training was going smooth when he trained alone but when Azazel trained him Issei thought that he would die.

Azazel made him lift extreme amounts of weight and made him run insane lengths.

'I swear that if I will die from anything anytime soon it will be from that crazy man training' Issei thought to himself.

 **[Well his training methods might be difficult but his intentions are good, he wants you to get stronger]** God spoke in his head, trying to comfort Issei who visibly depressed since he still had a long time to go which meant more of Azazel insane training.

*sight* 'I guess you are right but he need to calm the heck up or I will die' Issei replied before continuing.

'How long do you think it will be until I am strong enough?'

 **[I don't know my boy but you are starting to make progress.]** God replied

'Ahh I hope that month will be quick, I can't wait to escape from that crazy old man.

 **[Don't worry my boy. in the end, it will be worth it.]** God said trying to cheer Issei up.

'I guess, still couldn't he be less rough? I feel like he is trying to kill me on purpose' Issei answered, sure that this insane training was a part of Azazel trying to kill him.

He cared about the old man, he was a father figure to him but sometimes he swore that Azazel tried to kill him.

 **[I do want to ask you something before you cave in to sleep my boy, How are you going to face your old peerage and friends when the times come?]** God asked, curious how Issei will deal with his old peerage and friends.

'I don't know, I don't think I will be able to ever forgive them, especially Rias and Akeno, but in time I will be at least ready to face them. They lied to me and deceived me, they were the reason my heart became so fragile like it is now. If it wasn't for their selfish desires to obtain my old powers then maybe they would have killed Raynare before she killed me' Issei deadpanned.

 **[I see. Go to sleep now my child, you have another hard day coming tomorrow.]** God said in his head before Issei sunk into sleep.

* * *

(One Months Later)

It has been one month since Murayama has joined the peerage of Rias Gremory and so far everything has been going well.

Murayama has become more easy going and lively which was a good change to her and helped her get along with her fellow peerage members much better than the first weeks of her being a Devil.

She usually hung out with her new friends while still hanging out with Katase from time to time which upset Katase a lot and made her worried since she has been skipping her kendo training almost every time now, saying she have club duties to do.

But still, Katase thought of Murayama as her best friend.

Of course, she didn't know that her best friend was now a Devil nor possessed a powerful Sacred Gear.

* * *

Murayama was currently sitting the ORC with everyone else after completing her Devil duties, which to her surprise were actually quite fun.

During this month, she managed to summon her Sacred Gear, a few days after she joined Rias peerage to be exact.

It took some time but she even became friends with Ddraig, the Dragon who inhabit the **{Boosted Gear}** , talking to him about his past and his past possessors but they talked mostly about one host in particular.

During this month Ddraig has been grieving badly for his deceased host and Murayama felt bad for the Dragon, she didn't really know Issei except for him being a disgusting pervert but clearly, Ddraig liked him a lot, So she tried her best to cheer Ddraig up which after some time,worked. True he was still grieving for the loss of Issei but he started to grieve less and less now that Murayama helped him.

So currently Murayama sat in the ORC room with the others while talking to Ddraig about Issei, she was quite interested to hear about Issei while also trying to become better friends with Ddraig.

'So Ddraig, I know Hyoudou was your host right before I was. Was he a good host or just a mindless pervert like he was in school? Murayama spoke in her head in curiosity.

 **[Well, Issei was the same pervert you know him for but he was honest about it and never tried to lie or hide his true self. He also had a side that no one but the Gremory peerage and the rest of the three factions saw. Issei had incredible willpower and always did his very best to achieve what he wants and even lay down his life so he could protect his friends and family. He was the best partner I ever had and I am sad that he died the way he did, he had a long life ahead of him.]** Ddraig answered with a bit of anguish evident in his voice, describing the one he considered his best host so far and how much he missed him which was rare for Ddraig.

'Wow, I never thought Hyoudou was that kind of person, I always saw him as a shallow pervert who cared about nothing but boobs' Murayama replied to Ddraig, surprised that Issei wasn't who she thought he was at all.

 **[He did have his perverted side and admired breasts but he was a special man. He wasn't obsessed with power like my past hosts and if he did want more power than it was only so he could protect everyone he cared about.]** Ddraig replied, proud that his old partner wasn't a power obsessed freak like the hosts before him.

'It sounds like you really liked being with him' Murayama replied.

 **[Yes I did, I loved being with him despite his perversions he was a good man and I miss him greatly.]** Ddraig said, still badly missing his old host.

'Umm, I see. It makes me a bit sad a bit that I never got to know that side of Hyoudou, I might have liked that Issei, unlike the perverted one who I saw at school' Murayama interjected, sadly. She truly did want to meet that side of Issei. That Issei sounded like a really good person and not like the disgusting pervert she used to know.

 **[I think you would have liked him. He was really a unique person, He never said no to a friend in trouble.]** Ddraig said before going silent.

'sadly we can't know the answer for that anymore' Murayama replied sadly, she really wanted to meet the Issei that Ddraig was describing, he sounded like someone she would really like.

'Well I think I'll head home now, I am kind of tired' Murayama thought to herself, not expecting any reaction from Ddraig.

"Buchou, I am going to head home. I am tired and I need to wake up early for my kendo practice with Katase" Murayama said to Rias who was sitting in by her desk with her glasses on, looking through some paperwork.

"Ok, have a good night Murayama and don't forget that we need to start our training in two days for the rating game against Diodora in two weeks" Rias replied with a smile, making sure to remind her Pawn about the upcoming training they will take for the rating game against Diodora.

* * *

(The Next Week)

*Sigh* "I am so glad to be home. I missed my bed so much!" Murayama who was lying on her bed said to herself.

During the training trip with the rest of ORC, she prayed for the moment that she will get home to her soft and comfy bed.

 **[I'm glad that you managed to survive that training partner, Even I thought that at some point you will just collapse.]** ] Ddraig voice echoed in the room.

"Gee thanks for believing in me Ddraig," Murayama said in a teasing tone to her partner.

During the training trip, Murayama has managed to get closer to Ddraig thanks to her constantly worrying about him and trying to comfort him.

Ever since the talk they had about Issei in the ORC one week ago she started to see Issei in a new light and didn't think of him as just a disgusting pervert.

 **[You know I believe in you but at one point during the training, you looked like you were one step from dying.]** Ddraig explained himself.

"Well I never thought Rias and the others were completely nuts when it came to training, They were coming at me full force, they made me run around the entire mansion fifty times without a break," Murayama said, remembering her traumatic training.

 **[While they did almost kill you, you also made big progress with your Sacred Gear.]** Ddraig said, trying to cheer the sulking Murayama up.

"Yeah, I guess," Murayama said in a tired voice, she was really exhausted from her training and wished for nothing else than a good night sleep on her comfy bed.

 **[I was really surprised when you managed to fuse your aura with your sword, Issei never did anything like that. He had his own signature attack called [Dragon Shot] which used his aura as a separate ball that he launched toward his enemies.]** Ddraig told Murayama about Issei old signature attack.

"That sounds awesome," Murayama said with a bit of awe before she felt her eyelids closing.

*Yawn* "I am drained, goodnight Ddraig"

 **[Good night partner.]** Ddraig said in her head before she sank into her slumber.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was now five days before the rating game against Diodora was taking place.

The ORC members with the addition of Azazel who was noticeably absent in the past four months were currently in the club room.

Koneko was sitting on the couch with her stoic face, chewing on her sweets.

Kiba was standing by the wall with his eyes closed, thinking about the upcoming rating game.

Asia, Xenovia and Irina were sitting next to each other and were speaking about things related to the bible and God, the two Devils still believed in God a lot despite being aware that he died.

Akeno was standing beside her King, she was humming a happy tune to herself while pouring her King a cup of her famous tea.

"Everyone! I am happy to say that we made great progress on this training trip and we should be more than ready to..." Rias said with a smile but was interrupted in the middle by a large explosion outside.

*BOOOM*

"What the hell was that explosion?" Rias asked with panic.

"I don't know Rias but we should go and check it right away" Akeno replied to Rias with panic written on her face as well.

"You're right, let's go, everyone!" Rias said before getting up from her desk and went outside with her peerage to investigate the mysterious explosion.

* * *

Rias and her peerage were currently outside in the schoolyard where they met the student council as well.

"Sona! Do you know what caused this explosion?" Rias asked her best friend in curiosity.

"Yes I do Rias, Look over there," Sona said with her usual strict voice before pointing toward the sky.

"Is that a stray Devil?" Rias asked after she moved her gaze to where Sona was pointing.

"I am afraid it is Rias, but this Devil is very powerful, I doubt we stand a chance against it" Sona deadpanned.

"Well we need to try at least," Rias said before signaling to her peerage to get ready for combat.

* * *

Rias and her peerage were currently engaged in combat against the stray Devil.

The stray devil looked like a curvaceous girl with a big bust and long legs.

She wore a big armor that was colored in red.  
She had long, purple hair that was set into a ponytail that went all the way to her lower back, her face was deformed, probably from contact with chemicals.

the Devil also had 10 wings on it.

Rias tried attacking the Devil with her demonic powers several times but each time the devil managed to deflect her attack.

Akeno who was in her shrine maiden uniform tried to attack the Devil with her Holy Lightning and Elemental magic but her magic although it hit the Devil did little to no damage.

"Just how powerful that Devil is? I never came across a stray that has so much power" Rias said with irritation.

"I don't know but we need to keep attacking" Akeno replied with annoyance before she resumed her barrage of attacks.

Kiba and Xenovia tried to attack the Devil as well with their swords.

Kiba using his [Sword Birth] to summon multiple swords that could injure the Devil and Xenovia with her Durandal who just rushed at the Devil without really thinking of a strategy which in return got her flying into the floor in high speed, creating a big crater in the process.

Murayama also tried attacking the stray with her sword that had her aura fused with it but she did little to no damage to the devil due to its large armor.

 **[Watch out partner, I can sense great power coming from her]** Ddraig spoke inside her head, warning her from the stray Devi's strength.

Koneko tried to attack with her Senjutsu and her Rook powers as well but she got the same result as Xenovia, being blown into the ground and creating another crater.

After some time the devil started to show signs of receiving any sort of damage, although the damage could be compared to a little scratch it was at least some progress for the Devils.

"Aghh why our attacks don't work against that stray?" Rias asked in annoyance, she was now injured by the stray and was in slight pain.

"Well it seemed like her powers were raised tremendously by something.," Azazel said with his carefree attitude, he had his suspicious about who could be responsible for that.

"Can you help us take that stray down then Azazel?" Rias asked Azazel.

"Sorry but I am not going to involve myself with Devil businesses," Azazel said which made Rias frown.

"But... I can keep it busy until your bishop manage to heal your injured members" Azazel added, feeling a bit bad when he saw Rias frown.

"Ok, thank you Azazel," Rias said gratefully to the Fallen Angel.

* * *

Azazel was currently holding off the stray Devil while Asia healed everyone who was injured.

"You seemed to be really powerful, I wonder, is that power entirely yours? Azazel asked while rubbing his hand on his chin.

"Well Well, you seem to have a sharp sight Fallen" The stray answered with what sounded like a praise.

"Ufufu...Well thank you but you haven't answered my questions" Azazel said with a small laugh before he turned serious.

"I see, my powers are not entirely mine, I got them as a gift." the stray said which made Azazel cock an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And who exactly gave you those powers dear? If you don't mind me asking." Azazel said trying to be nice to the stray so she will answer his questions.

But before the stray could open her mouth a large sound echoed through the school schoolyard.

[Divine Mode] echoed a new voice that was unknown to anyone but Azazel.

"This should be very interesting," Azazel said with a knowing grin on his face.

* * *

The Devils were all on the ground, Asia treating to the wounded of her peerage while Sona peerage was just watching the stray and Azazel talk when they heard that weird voice.

"What was that voice?" Akeno asked with surprise from the new voice that sounded really powerful.

No one replied to her and they all kept looking at Azazel and the stray talking when they suddenly saw Azazel with a big grin on his face.

"This should be very interesting" they heard him say with his big grin.

They were all confused as to what Azazel meant and tried to think of what could it possibly be but their thoughts were interrupted with something that made them all freeze except Azazel who his grin has intensified if that was even possible.

[Divine Shot] a new but yet familiar voice said before a large golden beam was seen wrapping the stray Devil.

When the golden break disappeared there was a new person near Azazel, a person they thought they would never see again.

"I-ISSEI?!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

* * *

 **AN: That's it, I know another cliffhanger, I am sorry but don't worry I will upload the next chapter in 2-3 days, I want to make sure it will be very good before I release it. And after it's released I will make my best to not make any more cliffhangers for a while ;)**

 **As for the questions I wanted to answer.**

 **Q: Why Murayama accepted Rias offer so quickly? this is so OOC.**

 **A: Well Murayama doesn't really have defined characteristic so I made her as a person that is a fast decider but she is confident in her decisions which I think that correspond well with her well since she is a kendo fighter.**

 **Q: Why Murayama accepted the fact that she possessed the Boosted Gear so fast?**

 **A: Well as I said Murayama doesn't really have defined characteristics so I also made her a person that adapt quickly to new situations which I think that correspond with her well since she is a kendo fighter.**


	5. Coming Back

**AN: Welcome to the fifth and probably the most anticipated chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **This is my first story and I am so glad that a lot of people are enjoying it and that motivate me to keep and working on new chapters every day so you could keep enjoying it.**

 **I also want to thank aGoldenLion with his amazing help on the story and for helping me write this chapter so it will be amazing like you guys expect, you should definitely check him out.**

 **I assume that after this chapter you will have a lot of questions so please feel free to PM me them or write them in a review in a civil and nice way and I will answer them as much as I can :)**

 **Without further delay here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

The sudden arrival of Issei changed the air so much that it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

The familiar face, his brown hair and straight stature. Yes they all knew it was the Issei they became to love and miss.

With small broken voices, the ORC with the exception of Murayama all cried ''I-Issei?!'' as vocally as they could, whilst Azazel leaned on the wall with a small grin.

''It took you long enough to get here, son'' Azazel said with a growing grin as he lifted himself up and walked towards him.

''Hehe..'' Issei grinned and rubbed the back of his head. ''Sorry about that.''

"Haha, don't worry about it, you're here that's what matters most." Azazel said while waving his hand dismissively.

Smiling kindly at his figurative father, Issei moved his eyes to his former friends before the warmth they were used to changed to a look of sheer disgust whilst his face showed nothing but a snarl out of pure hatred.

Expectations where Issei would be very glad to see them were shattered that instant when they felt his power slowly, but erratically fluctuate through the schoolyard, like something bad was about to happen.

As the king of the peerage she was, Rias made the first attempt at hugging the life out of her love interest, and as she ran, the tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I-Issei? How are you alive?" Rias mumbled as she was almost near him.

"Don't you dare come close to me you disgusting Devil!" Issei roared. ''Stay the hell away from me.''

His sudden exclamation stopped Rias in her steps as the two forces of longing and hate clashed in the schoolyard.

"W-What? What do you mean Issei? Why?" Rias asked with a frown on her face, she never expected Issei to act like this, whilst everyone else just looked with shock at Issei.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Issei said with a voice that sent shivers down everyone spines.

"W-What do you mean Issei?" Rias replied with a shaky voice.

"You betrayed me, you deceived me and worst of all you got me killed, again!" Issei said with venom in his voice

"What are you talking about Issei?" Rias asked, baffled about his insinuation.

"You lied to me! You knew Raynare was going to kill me and you let her, only so you could obtain the mighty Red Dragon Emperor as a part of your peerage" Issei replied which was followed by gasps from the Devils.

"I didn't do anything like that Issei!" Rias shouted tearingly, trying to convince Issei that she didn't do anything like that.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I saw everything that happened on that night, how Koneko followed me and how she told you about what Raynare plans, even the summoning paper your familiar gave me while I waited for Raynare to arrive'' Issei continued as he walked closer to her before he stood before her shaking and sobbing form.

''You are the cause of my sorrow and I will never forgive you" Issei hissed bitterly.

I-Issei" Rias said before she broke down and started to sob like crazy.

With one look of disgust, Issei turned around before he continued his quiet monologue.

"But that's not all, I always thought that I was special to you and the others, you always said that I am the only man you will ever be with no matter what and then after I died you went and slept with humans and Devils" Issei said to Rias, before looking at Akeno as well. The rest of the Devils stayed silent.

"All of you acted like I never existed, you all forgot about me and the things I did for you, I put my life on the line for you countless of times and helped you get over your biggest struggles only to be forgotten a short time after I died," Issei said with a trace of anger in his voice.

"Some friends you are" He muttered to himself but the Devils heard him loud and clear.

"That's not true Issei-kun! We loved you, all of us did" Akeno replied with deep seeded sorrow. She knew what she did was wrong, but she wanted to forget him.

"Then you had a very shitty way to show it, going around and sleeping with Devils and Humans" Issei rebutted harshly.

''But then again..'' Issei softly said. ''It's not like I didn't expect it to happen.'' before he looked at them with glowing eyes of emerald.

Everyone's breath hitched when they looked at his angered reptilian slits now boring into them. Issei had their attention now and he knew it.

''I'm a pervert.'' Issei suddenly said like it was the answer to all the questions in the world. ''I know I'm not well liked by the most girls.''

''When I joined this peerage I was unbelievably happy.'' Issei said with a soft smile, reminiscing the good moments. ''But I'm not stupid.''

''Why would two incredibly beautiful upper classman love me, a pervert that would peek each and every day.'' Issei continued with closed eyes. ''I've always thought about it, how one day something like this would happen.''

''Especially after Raynare..'' Issei whispered softly. ''I don't trust girls..I fear them.''

Everyone listening could feel cracks appear in their heart chambers as Issei bared his own fears.

''So when I died, someone helped me.'' Issei said as power welled up from his body. His closed eyes flashing in emerald and blue.

Slowly Issei walked towards the shaken peerage, who were now preparing for something, they didn't know what just something.

 ** _''He told me to accept what happened and to embrace a new future.''_**

Suddenly a deep, dark pair of fluttering wings appeared from his back. Darkening their surroundings, like it absorbed all the light in the world.

 **''He told me to embrace my fears.''**

Another pair of wings shot out of his back, strengthening his will on the listeners to keep listening.

 ** _''I will face my fear. I will allow it to pass over me and through me.''_**

A third pair appeared, blackening out even the sunlight. Walking as he went, more and more black feathers fluttered through the air, swept by his raging power.

 ** _''Where the fear has gone past, there will be nothing.''_**

Finally, when he stopped in front of the shaken ORC club, his fourth and last pair of wings shot from his back.

 ** _''Only I will remain.''_**

Green and Blue flashed from his eyelids before he opened them and a pair of angered, blazing golden eyes burned their gaze into the devils, whilst Azazel smirked brightly at his son's show of power.

With his former king and her peerage still overwhelmed by the fact that he has grown much more powerful and the fact that there are four pairs of fallen angel wings sticking out of Issei, another of the occupants in the schoolyard began to ask questions.

"Issei-kun, how do you know about the events that occurred after you died?" Sona asked hesitantly as his golden eyes now bore into her own purple ones.

"When I died I woke up in total blackness, I tried asking Ddraig but he didn't answer me, instead another voice answered me." Issei started to explain.

"The voice told me that he watched me for a long time saying I was a very important person" Issei continued while everyone listened closely to what he said.

"Who was that voice Issei-kun?" Sona asked.

"I was getting there" Issei replied with irritation that he was cut off.

"The voice who spoke to me was none other than God from the bible" Issei said which was followed by collective gasps from everyone.

"You're saying that God is alive? How?" Rias interrupted Issei with wide eyes which were answered by a glare from Issei that made her go silent again.

"Anyway as I was saying before I got interrupted, God was the one who spoke to me and told me that I couldn't die just yet because I have an important role to fill in the future, he also told me that Ddraig was no longer a part of me which startled me a bit at first since I was basically powerless before he continued to speak" Issei proceeded with his explanation.

"He continued and told me that he created a new powerful Longinus especially for me so I could fulfil my role in the future." Issei said before he raised his hand near his head so everyone could see his new Sacred Gear.

"What is that? It looks similar to the **{Boosted Gear}** but that one is black instead of red" Rias said.

"This is my new Longinus, the **{Divine Chaos Gear}**. It has the ability to **[Boost]** and **[Divide]** just like the **{Boosted Gear}** and the **{Divine Dividing}** but there is one more ability in it," Issei said before he told everyone the last and most powerful ability of his Longinus.

"And what may that ability be?" Sona asked warily while everyone looked with great interest.

"This Longinus have the conscious and powers of God sealed inside of it," Issei said which was followed by gasps of astonishment.

"Y-You mean..." Sona interjected, getting over her shock quickly but was interrupted by Issei who knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, I possess the powers of God while his conscious inhabit the **{Divine Chaos Gear}** which allow me to talk to him, also these eyes are a gift from him to fit the divine theme." Issei explained.

Issei saw that everyone was still shocked and didn't move an inch so he decided that it was time to go but before he did he still had two unfinished matters that he needed to solve before he left, and began walking with a destination in mind, walking right past the members that hurt him with the exception of one.

* * *

Love, Longing, hate and fear. Those were the emotions that washed over Xenovia as she sat on her knees in the schoolyard. She had fallen down from Issei's power and after his story she couldn't find the power to lift herself up. To look into his eyes and say it will be alright.

So she continued to sit while contemplating on everything she learned, trying to make sense of it before she saw Issei approach her.

* * *

When Issei approached Xenovia everyone got out of their frozen state and looked at Issei with curiosity as to why he approached Xenovia while also being a little wary about his intentions.

Xenovia, though surprised at him walking towards her, still managed to look up at him, and as he stopped. The look of utter disgust wasn't present in them anymore, and the same warmth they always showed her was still there.

''Xenovia.'' Issei softly muttered as he sat himself on his knees in front of her.

''Issei..?'' She replied questioningly before his large wings enveloped them both.

Surprised at what happened, the ORC had thoughts about freeing their comrade, but a single look from Azazel was enough to deter them from it.

"Xenovia, I want to tell you something before I leave. I don't want them to hear it." Issei said to Xenovia while the latter blinked in surprised.

"Eh? What do you want to tell me Issei?" Xenovia said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Issei didn't like how she feared him and enveloped her in a tight hug. Softly cuddling her in his arms and wings.

"I wanted to tell you that I am not mad at you nor hate you like I do the rest, in fact, I think I have feelings for you," Issei whispered softly in her ears and could feel her stiffening up for a second before two slender arms wrapped around him as well, brushing his wings in the process.

Xenovia was overwhelmed by his sudden confession and wasn't sure how to react. The church didn't teach her anything about love or confessions, so the usually confident girl had a reaction that might not have been expected.

She blushed. The rosy red not even Rias' hair could reach.

"F-F-Feelings for me? Are you serious?" Xenovia said with her blush still on her face while stuttering badly from embarrassment.

"Yes, unless you don't feel the same way?" Issei replied with his grin now gone and a serious face instead of it.

''I know that I'm no longer a devil and I don't want anything to do with the others anymore.'' Issei confessed softly. ''I know that I belong to a different faction now as a fallen angel, but I hope it's okay.''

"Nononono! I feel the same way as you, I have been feeling like that for a long time which is why I swore to never love another boy except you" Xenovia said, getting over her embarrassment. ''I wouldn't have asked you to father our child in the future if I didn't''

Unexpectedly she giggled softly in Issei's chest, before she let go of him.

''You have always been a little like a fallen angel to me.'' Xenovia softly said as her golden eyes looked up into Issei surprised ones. ''Always caring for me like an angel.''

''And always a little fallen because you liked looking at my breasts so much.'' and gained a small blush when she wrapped her arms beneath her chest, before grinning when Issei quickly looked away.

"I see, I am glad that you feel the same way Xenovia, I have to do one more thing and then I have to go so I will talk to you later," Issei said before he gave Xenovia a smile that made her knees weak and unwrapped his wings.

Standing up slowly, returning their wings back inside of his body, he looked at the latest addition of the ORC club.

Murayama, who looked at the scene that unfolded with a glint of jealousy in her eyes, was surprised at Issei staring at her.

She would never admit it but she liked Issei, yes he was a pervert and she despised perverts but after she talked with Ddraig and got to know the other side of Issei she couldn't help but start to like him a bit.

She was currently deep in thoughts before Issei's voice brought her back.

"Murayama, I see that you are the new possessor of Ddraig, I am happy that someone worthy as you got him and not some power obsessed freak like his past hosts," Issei started which made Murayama surprised, he thought she was worthy?

"Ddraig was one of my best friends and he always supported me when I faced hardship despite the agony I caused him because of my perversion and for that I respect him greatly," Issei said with a bit of sadness to Murayama who had wide eyes.

"Issei..." Murayama started, trying to cheer Issei up a bit but she was cut off by Issei.

"Don't worry about it Murayama, I am glad that you now possess him, I wasn't worthy to possess him in the first place," Issei said.

The familiar boosted gear that appeared on his arm, now appeared on Murayama's arm.

 **[Issei...That's not true, you were my best host and despite your perversions, I respected you greatly and thought of you as a friend]** Ddraig said from the **{Boosted Gear}**

"Thanks Ddraig, I appreciate that and I hope you will be happy with Murayama and that she will be happy with you" Issei replied with happiness that Ddraig thought so greatly of him before he continued to speak with a now serious tone in his voice.

"Murayama I do wish to talk with you privately so could we meet tomorrow after school?" Issei asked Murayama who was curious as to why Issei wanted to meet with her privately.

"S-Sure...Where do you want to meet?" Murayama asked.

"Just wait for me near the school entrance and I will come to pick you up," Issei said which was answered by a nod from Murayama.

''I'll see you soon, Xenovia, Azazel.'' and then he left without uttering another word.

* * *

After Issei departure, everyone with the exception of Azazel, Murayama and Xenovia were left frozen in their spots.

The ORC members were still processing everything that happened, the things that Issei said and how he felt, they were in pain that they caused their best friend and beloved person this much pain and sorrow before they noticed Xenovia who had a huge smile plastered on her face with a small blush on her cheeks.

They saw the smiling Xenovia and asked her why she was so happy after what happened but they got no answer.

They will have to ask her another time.

The Student Council were frozen in their spots, trying to make sense of everything that happened.

Issei return from the dead and the fact that he now possessed a new Sacred Gear that has not only the power of the two Heavenly Dragons but also the power of God.

The same God who everyone thought that died in the Great War.

They were all frozen before Sona asked Azazel a question that everyone seemed to think about.

"Azazel, how come Issei is a Fallen Angel now?" Sona asked warily while she fixed her gaze on Azazel.

"I made him a Fallen Angel during his training" Azazel words made the ORC members come out of their shock while they too fixed their gaze on Azazel, but their gaze wasn't a simple one, iit was a glare that could send shivers down a person's spine.

Too bad Azazel wasn't a normal person, he could annihilate everyone who was present if he felt threatened so he decided to ignore the glares he was receiving.

"You tell me that you knew Issei was alive before today and you didn't think about telling us?" Rias shouted in anger.

"I did, and I don't think I owe you any explanations, so I suggest you don't raise your voice on me." Azazel said while raising his killing intent.

"S-Sorry, but why didn't you tell us? You knew how much we loved Issei" Rias said a bit scared for her life after she felt Azazel killing intent.

"When Issei came to me he told me everything that happened to him during his talk with God, he told me what God showed him." Azazel said while glaring at the Devils.

"He told me how you all forgot about him." Azazel said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"How you moved on so quickly and forgot that he even existed."

"How you slept with other men and Devils alike after promising Issei that he was the only one you would ever love."

"But worst of all, how you knew about Raynare plans and still allowed it to happen so you could obtain his powers." Azazel said while releasing his powerful aura.

"You and most of your peerage are the cause of Issei sorrow, you broke him and his heart to pieces." Azazel said with venom in his voice.

Azazel got no reply and instead watched as the ORC with the exception of Xenovia and Murayama broke into tears of sorrow and regret.

"What have we done?" Kiba asked while clenching his fist in anger, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You broke him." Azazel simple answer made everyone to increase their sobbing while Kiba just clenched his fist until blood came out of it.

"I'll be going now, but let me tell you one thing before I do." Azazel said.

"The Issei you all knew and loved is dead because of you and instead the Issei you saw today was born. " Azazel said before he released his wings and flew away to his and Issei apartment.

* * *

Issei returned to his and Azazel apartment after the inevitable meeting with his old friends with mixed feeling.

He was enraged that Rias and the others tried to deny what they did to him and to justify their behaviour after he died.

But he was also happy that he managed to confess his feelings to Xenovia.

He saw in the flashbacks that God showed him how she swore to never love again and the pain she was suppressing in an attempt to keep herself sane, he never imagined that Xenovia of all people would feel like that.

But then again he also never thought that he will meet God and will have to face the Apocalypse.

So right now he was sitting on his bed thinking about everything that happened today.

From Rias and the others denial to Xenovia reciprocating his feelings all the way to Murayama and their meeting tomorrow.

Murayama might not know it but their meeting tomorrow is much more important than she thinks.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Murayama was currently waiting near the school entrance for Issei to come and pick her up.

She didn't really know why he wanted to meet but she guessed that it might be important so she didn't pry Issei for more information when he asked her to meet.

'I wonder why he wanted to meet' Murayama thought to herself.

 **[I don't know but it might be something important]** Ddraig replied in her head.

'I think so too, well I guess we'll have to wait and see' Murayama thought when she suddenly heard her name being called

"Murayama?" Issei voice called for her in worry.

"Eh? Oh, hey Issei you finally came" Murayama said after noticing Issei.

"I have been here for ten minutes already but you didn't answer me when I called you so I started to worry." Issei said with a small frown on his face.

"Really? Sorry about that, I was deep in thoughts" Murayama said apologetically.

"No worries, anyway let's go" Issei said while waving his hand dismissively.

* * *

Issei with the addition of Murayama arrived back to his apartment.

"Go sit in the living room, I will be right back." Issei said before he entered the kitchen to prepare tea and some cookies.

"Umm...Ok." Murayama said with a slight blush on her face, she couldn't explain why she felt so flushed and nervous around him.

This was definitely something new and she decided that she will get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, I made some tea" Issei said while carrying a tray with a tea pot, two cups and a small bowl of cookies.

"T-Thanks" Murayama replied gratefully for the drink.

"So Murayama, the reason I wanted to meet you is because of your future and what will happen in it" Issei started to speak with a very serious tone.

"What do you mean? What about my future?" Murayamarepliedd with confusion.

"As the Red Dragon Emperor you will have to face against the White Dragon Emperor in the future." Issei said

"I already had to face against him when I was the Red Dragon Emperor and I can say that he is very strong, he is not a man you should underestimate no matter what"

"I know about that, Ddraig told me that one day I will have to face his biggest enemy." Murayama said, she wasn't really suprised from what Issei told her since she already had a talk with Ddraig about it.

"I guessed so, but I wanted to meet you because I wanted to offer you something" Issei replied still with his serious tone.

"O-Ok...What is it?"

"To train you so you could become strong and defeat the White Dragon Emperor" Issei deadpanned.

"T-Train me? Why are you offering to do something like that" Murayama replied surprised.

"I already faced him a few times so I know a bit about his fighting style and his weaknessess so I want to help you so you will be able to win against him" Issei replied, dropping his serious tone for a more happy tone.

"I see...Well it would be really helpful if someone who faced against him before will help me but you don't have to do that so why are you?" Murayama replied, she didn't expect Issei to offer her something like training her.

"I want to help you, I know you are a very good kendo fighter but he isn't someone you can beat easily" Issei said but Murayama suspected that it wasn't all.

"I see but you are not telling me the entire reason" Murayama negated.

"Haha...Sharp as ever Murayama, well think about it as my way to repent for all the bad things I caused you" Issei replied.

"Bad things? what are you talking about?"

"All the times I peeked on you and all the times I acted rudely towards you" Issei replied with a sad tone, he was really sorry that he did all that.

"Issei..." Murayama started but before she could continue Issei cut her off.

"I know that you probably hate me and will never forgive me so you don't have to accept my offer" Issei replied sadly before his eyes got wide from the thing Murayama did next.

* * *

To say that Murayama was surprised from Issei apology and his desire to make things right will be an understatement.

She always knew that Issei is a pervert and is probably still a pervert but after she talked with Ddraig she started to see Issei in a new light.

She no longer despised him and actually didn't mind his perversion because he was more than just a shallow pervert, he was someone who always cared for his friends and would lay his life so they could live theirs, he always put his friends and family in the first priority and did everything to ensure they were content.

So when Murayama heard Issei apologize for peeking on her and for all the other bad things she felt bad so she did the one thing she was sure that would cheer Issei up.

She kissed him.

* * *

Issei was flabbergasted when Murayama kissed him.

The same Murayama that hated perverts like him was kissing him, it was a dream that came true for Issei.

He would never say that to Murayama but he had feelings for her for quite some time when he was human but she never reciprocated them.

So he resolved to the next solution to get attention from the one he had feelings for, peeking on her.

Murayama broke the kiss after a few seconds, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Murayama... Why did you kiss me? I thought you hated me, you always said you despise perverts" Issei said with wide eyes.

"I still hate perverts..." Murayama whispered silently in Issei's ear.

"But you are different"

"I thought you were a shallow pervert at first but when i awoke Ddraig he told me how you always put your friends and family in first priority.

How you would sacrifice yourself for their sake and how you will suppress your pain and sorrow so they could be happy"

"When I heard about that side of you I was sad, sad that I didn't get the chance to meet that Issei, if anyone should be sorry here it's me, for never giving you a chance to show me that other side of you, and for judging you just because you wanted attention from the one you loved" Murayama continued to whisper in his ear before she retreated and looked at Issei face who had wide eyes.

"Y-Y-You knew?" Issei asked in bewilderment.

"At first I didn't but after I awoke Ddraig I asked him why you were such a pervert and he told me how you felt about me and how much pain you've been through when I didn't return those feelings and how you resorted to peeking when you saw that I will never reciprocate your feelings" Murayama said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Damn Ddraig going around and telling my secrets" Issei muttered to himself while flushing, but was heard by Murayama who giggled in return after she wiped away her tears.

"Issei don't blame Ddraig, If it wasn't for him I would never have known about the good person you are or how you felt about me" Murayama replied.

"I guess... Murayama you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say all that" Issei said with tears now streaming from his eyes..

"Me too Issei, I am so happy that I got the chance to tell you all that" Murayama replied while tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I love you Murayama"

"I love you too Issei"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review :)**


	6. Growing Love

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the sixth chapter!**

 **So far the feedback for the story is amazing and I did not expect to do so well with my first story :)**

 **Your positive and supportive reviews motivate me to keep and updating as fast as I can while thinking on future stories and how to improve this one :)**

 **I am happy to say that last chapter marked the finish of the first arc of the story.**

 **I have 4 arcs planned for the story and this chapter will be kind of a filler that will act as a transition between the 1st and 2nd arcs :)**

 **If you have any questions after this chapter either PM me or leave a review in a civil matter :D**

 **EDIT: I have updated the end AN with Answers about some questions you might have.**

 **So without further delay here is the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **(One Week Time Skip)**

It was one week after Issei appeared before his old peerage.

During this time Xenovia and Murayama moved into Issei and Azazel house to be with Issei and to train with him.

Xenovia and Murayama had a lot in common and they didn't have a problem to share Issei so they got well with each other almost instantly which made Issei relax greatly.

He feared that they will tear each other apart but apparently he was badly mistaken because now they were considered best friends.

Their usual everyday routine was that in the morning they would go out together to dates and in the evening they would train together.

Since both Murayama and Xenovia were sword users it was like killing two birds with one stone for Issei.

Things were looking good for them.

* * *

Sirzechs was currently sitting in his office in the Underworld.

He just finished a very angry conversation with Azazel and Michael.

when he found out from Rias that Issei was alive and that Azazel hid that he became furious and called Azazel and Michael right away demanding for an urgent meeting of the three faction leaders regarding the recent events to which the other two agreed to commence in three days, once again in Kuoh Academy.

In addition, Sirzechs decided to push back Rias rating game against Diodora so it would be in two weeks.

"I can't believe Issei is alive..." Sirzechs said to his wife and Queen of his peerage, Grayfia.

"Me too dear, Issei Hyoudou is sure an unpredictable person" Grayfia said with a small smile.

"But I don't understand, why did Issei say all those things to Ria-tan and became a Fallen Angel?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia while rubbing his chin.

"From what Rias-sama told us we know that Issei, with the help of God from the bible saw something that he didn't see before" Grayfia interjected.

"I wonder what it is that he saw" Sirzechs replied.

"I don't know but whatever it is then it made Issei change greatly" Grayfia replied with a stoic expression.

"Hmmm...I will have to ask Ria-Tan about that when I see her next week" Sirzechs said.

"Ufufu, To think that God from the bible is still alive and he chose to talk with Issei out of everyone" Sirzechs said while giggling slightly before he became deadly serious.

"There are still plenty of unsolved issues regarding Issei and his meeting with God and I intend to solve all of them"

* * *

Issei, Murayama and Xenovia were currently in the backyard of their house training.

" **[Dragon Sword!]** " Murayama shouted and her sword became wrapped with Crimson energy.

"Mmm not bad but let me show you how the professionals do it" Xenovia said before a pocket Dimension was opened and from it appeared Durandal.

"We'll see who is the professional and who is not" Rebutted Murayama.

And then the ferocious clash between the two swordswomen began.

Xenovia rushed ahead with Durandal right away, she wasn't the person who will come up with strategies and instead fought with brute force only.

Murayama, on the other hand, predicted Xenovia actions and just stood still, waiting to counter Xenovia hit.

And sure enough, Xenovia reached Murayama and tried landing a hit with her sword only to be countered by Murayama who held her sword to block the attack while she kicked Xenovia's leg, making her fall.

"Argh, don't be so excited, it won't happen again" Xenovia said after she got up.

"Hmm sure if you say so" Murayama said smugly while a tick mark appeared on Xenovia forehead in irritation.

And so the fight continued.

* * *

Issei was watching the fight between his two loved ones in awe and great interest.

Seeing his two loved ones that were both amazing swordswomen fight against each other was always a sight he loved to see no matter how many times he saw it.

He also looked in interest because he wanted to examine their abilities and to see if they improved during the week they trained.

Although it was little, some progress has been made and they improved slightly.

Issei was content with the display of power he saw and the small progress they made and decided to stop the fighting.

"Ok girls that enough" Issei shouted and the girls stopped and sent him confused expressions.

"Eh? Why did you want us to stop? We barely fought"

"I've seen what I have to see and I have to say that you made progress, while it was minor it still is a step in the right direction and in no time you both will improve greatly" Issei said with a smile that was reciprocated by the girls before they went to Issei side to get a drink.

"Issei, I wanted to ask you something ever since you appeared last week" Xenovia said.

"What is it?" Issei replied while cocking an eyebrow.

"Why did you join the Fallen Angels?" Xenovia asked

"Well it's a long story but I'll tell you" Issei replied before Murayama and Xenovia leaned closer to Issei so they could hear the story.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

Issei was currently fighting against Tobio Ikuse, the possessor of the Canis Lykaon Longinus.

"Damn Slashdog you are god" Issei said while blocking yet another attack from Tobio before he retreated backwards in an attempt to gain some distance.

"Wish I could say the same about you Issei" Tobio replied with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Don't fuck with me you bastard" Issei said irritated before he raised his gauntlet.

 **[Welsh Mode]** God's voice roared from the gauntlet before the jewels of the gauntlet became red.

 **[Boost x5]**

"Haha, now you are something more than just a chew toy for my Canis Lykaon, come at me with full force!" Tobio said teasingly, he wanted to see what Issei was capable of at full force.

"I was already planning that" Issei said with a tint of anger in his voice before he boosted up more.

 **[Boost x5]** God's voice was heard once again, signaling another set of Boosts.

Now it's time to start the party you dog freak!" Issei shouted before his eyes changed to golden ones.

 **[Divine Mode]** God's voice roared from the gauntlet.

"Ahaha I am actually getting excited now, come boy" Tobio said while signaling Issei to come at him.

 **[Divine Shot]** Issei yelled before he fixed his hand into a punching position before a large beam of golden was launched toward Tobio.

Issei's **[Divine Shot]** was his new and improved version of his old **[Dragon Shot]** attack but this one relied on God's energy instead of Ddraig energy.

When Issei's attack faded he expected to see Tobio stretched on the ground but he was greeted by a sight that made his jaw drop to the floor.

Tobio stood still, panting a bit with most of his damage being small scratches.

"W-What the hell?! How you managed to survive this attack with only a few small scratches?" Issei asked in bewilderment.

"Your attack wasn't as strong as it may seem" Tobio explained much to Issei's dismay.

"Don't fuck with me" Issei refuted angrily.

 **[I am afraid he is right my child, while you made great progress in your training you still lack magical energy]** God's voice was heard from Issei's gauntlet.

"But that shouldn't be a problem if I **[Boost]** enough times" Issei replied confused, he was confused as to why he lacked magical energy after he boosted.

 **[You are both right and wrong my child, let me explain]** God said before he started his explanation.

 **[Your initial magic power is weak compared to Tobio for example, so when you [Boost] you double your energy but you still lack magical power to begin with]** God explained.

"I see, but why do I lack magical energy? I had plenty before I died" Issei replied frustrated.

 **[Don't forget that you are no longer a Devil while Tobio is a Fallen Angel]** God said.

"Ahh you're right I am only a human now" Issei Tobio interjected.

"Issei if that is the case then why won't you ask Azazel to reincarnate you into a Fallen Angel?" Tobio asked.

 **[That's a good idea, that way he will have his magic energy back and will be able to strengthen his magical attacks]** God answered Tobio question, approving of Issei becoming a Fallen Angel.

"Reincarnated as a Fallen Angel?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! Why haven't I thought about this, I'll go and ask Azazel right away!"

And just like that Issei left.

 _'Ahaha I hope you'll be much stronger when we next fight'_ Tobio thought to himself before teleporting away from training field as well.

* * *

Azazel was sitting in his office when Issei rushed in.

"What is it son? Did something happen?" Azazel asked with worry.

"No nothing happened, I just had something important to ask you" Issei said while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I see, what is it son?" Azazel asked, wondering what his figurative son wanted to ask that was so important.

"Can you reincarnate me as a Fallen Angel?" Issei question caught Azazel off guard.

"Reincarnate you as a Fallen?" Azazel asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I want to become a Fallen Angel so I could get my magic energy back and be strong" Issei said with a serious tone.

"I see, then I shall reincarnate you as a Fallen Angel" Azazel said before he stood up and revealed one set of his black wings and plucked a feather from it.

"Lay down on the floor" Azazel said.

"Ok" Issei said before he laid down on the floor.

"This feather have my magic energy inside of it, it's basically like the Devil's Evil Piece system but unlike the Evil Pieces you won't need several pieces, my magic energy will adjust its power to your powers" Azazel explained how the reincarnation process worked.

"Oh wow, I never thought you had something like that" Issei said in awe but he did not receive a reply from Azazel who instead formed a magic circle beneath him and started to chant the reincarnation.

"Issei Hyoudou, I, Azazel, reincarnate you, Issei Hyoudou, as a Fallen Angel under my command" Azazel said before his feather that was placed on Issei's chest where his heart should be sunk into his body.

"Congratulations Boy! You are now a Fallen Angel" Azazel said with a happy grin.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

And that was it. Issei said after finishing to tell his story to Xenovia and Murayama.

"Oh wow, and what happened afterwards? Did you fight against that Tobio guy again?" Xenovia said eager to know what happened next.

"Ah yes we did fight, it was a long and hard fight but in the end, I won" Issei said while grinning.

"I see, thank you for telling us that Issei" Xenovia and Murayama said thankfully, they loved learning new stuff about Issei and what happened to him.

"No problem girls, now I think you should go to sleep" Issei said before he and the girls entered the house and went to bed.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was a sunny Sunday, the sun was up and the kids were outside playing together in the playgrounds across town, having the fun of their lives.

But for Issei it wasn't a fun Sunday at all, not even one bit.

He was currently in his room organizing his stuff for school that will start tomorrow.

A few days after Murayama and Xenovia moved in with Issei they asked him what he is going to do with school now that he is back.

At first, he said that he don't need school anymore and will not go.

But his decision was received with glares and threats from the girls, demanding he will go to school so he won't be a blockhead in the future.

So after a long struggle Issei was defeated and decided to go to school so he asked Xenovia if she could talk with Sona about his re-enrollment into Kuoh.

"Ahh stupid Xenovia and Murayama wanting me to go to school" Issei grumbled to himself in frustration.

 **[You did fight valiantly but they beat you like you were nothing]** God spoke in his head.

"Don't remind me that, that moment still make me shiver a bit when I think about it" Issei replied while shivering slightly, he did not like remembering his defeat.

 **[Haha ok my child I will try]** God spoke while laughing.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was now Monday and it was time for Issei to go to school again.

He was sleeping like a baby before Xenovia woke him up while pouring a bucket of cold water on him.

"Issei wake up or you'll miss school" Xenovia said while she poured the bucket of cold water on him, making Issei jump instantly.

"What the hell Xenovia, couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?" Issei said lividly.

"I did wake you up like a normal person" Xenovia rebutted with a stoic face.

"You call that normal? You almost made me a human popsicle, why couldn't you just wake me up by calling my name or shaking me slightly?" Issei retorted.

"I didn't think about that, sorry Issei" Xenovia said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine, it already happened so no point to apologize" Issei said.

"Ok let's go get breakfast and go to school" Xenovia said before they went downstairs to get their breakfast.

* * *

When Xenovia and Issei went downstairs to get their breakfast they were greeted with the sight of Murayama with her apron placing the food on the dining table.

"I see you woke up you sleepyhead, good morning" Murayama greeted Issei with a cute smile.

"Thanks, how was your night?" Issei replied with a similar smile aimed toward Murayama.

"It was good, slept like a baby"

"I'm glad" Issei said before he sat down in front of the table and started digging on his food.

"Itadakimasu!" Issei said after taking a break from devouring his food.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Murayama and Xenovia replied with a smile.

* * *

Issei, Murayama and Xenovia were currently on the way to school, they were walking silently before Murayama stopped and asked a question that made Issei freeze.

"I wonder how everyone will react when they find out that you are alive" Murayama said while rubbing her chin, trying to think how the school will react to Issei being alive.

"I-I didn't really think about that, I just hope they won't go crazy and will start asking too many questions" Issei replied anxiously.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see then"Murayama replied before they resumed their walk to school.

* * *

"Students! Today we have a new student that came after a long time being away" The teacher said.

'This is going to be interesting' Murayama and Xenovia thought before gasps of bewilderment were heard all across the classroom.

They expected to see another busty girl joining their class like they did recently but they were greeted with the sight of Issei.

"Hello Everyone!" Issei said nervously, he saw how everyone eyes popped out from seeing him and he felt uncomfortable.

When he received no response from his classmates who were by now starting to look more like statues than students he went to sit in a vacant seat in the back of the class.

'This day is going to suck' Issei thought to himself.

* * *

The class was over and Issei was currently gathering his stuff when he felt two things coming at him.

So Issei did what he was used to and dodged the incoming attack and when he looked to see who tried to attack him he saw his two old friends Motohama and Matsuda.

"ISSEI WHAT THE HELL, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled in anger while tears started to creep from their eyes.

"Well as you can see I am not dead" Issei replied with a grin.

"We missed you so much! Why won't we go to our usual spot?" The perverted duo asked Issei with tears streaming from their eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I am not interested" Issei replied much to the shock and dismay of the other two.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT INTERESTED?" They both asked in bewilderment.

"I am just not that kind of stuff anymore" Issei replied before he took his bag and left the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day went as expected.

Many students were curious how Issei was alive and tried to question him but they were either held off by Xenovia or avoided by Issei.

Issei was currently escorting Murayama and Xenovia to the old school building before he bid them goodbye and head home.

When they reached the outside of the old school building they both went and gave Issei a kiss before turning around and heading inside the building.

After they left Issei stood there for a few more minutes with a small smile on his face before he looked upwards and replaced his smile with a look of disgust and hate that could send shivers down anyone spine.

When he looked upwards he was met with two sets of eyes, one blue and one violet, the same eyes that once mesmerised him were now nothing but the source of his hatred and anger.

Issei span around and started to walk away still with a face of disgust plastered on him while he thought to himself.

'I will never forgive them'

* * *

Rias and Akeno were sitting in the club room with everyone else when they felt an aura that they haven't felt except for a week ago.

They knew exactly whose aura it was so they rushed to the window to look for the man they love but what they saw made them shiver.

They saw Issei looking at them with a look of utter disgust and hatred while his eyes showed the immense pain and betrayal he felt.

Seeing him look at them like that they both retreated back into the club room and began to sob.

"He will never forgive us" Akeno said

"You're right but we must not give up! We will try everything we can in order for him to forgive us" Rias replied, determined to win back her beloved.

"Y-Yes, we will try everything we can so Issei-kun will forgive us!" Akeno replied while wiping away her tears.

But what they did not know was that no matter how much they will try Issei will not forgive them.

* * *

 **That's it :) Don't forget to favorite, follow and review :)**

 **Q: Why Murayama moved in so quickly with Issei? What about her parents?**

 **A: In my version of Murayama she lost her parents a few years before the start of the story and as a result she started to be extra susceptrible to love and as a result from her parents dying so suddenly she developed a fear which will be explained in the future chapters :)**

 **Q: Why did Xenovia move in with Issei so quickly?"**

 **A: Xenovia is...Well Xenovia, she knew Issei for quite some time before he died so she felt that it will be ok if she moves in with him.**

 **Q: Are we going to see Irina in the story again?**

 **A:Yes you will :)**


	7. Gathering

**AN: Welcome to the seventh chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **This chapter marks the start of the second arc of the story.**

 **Currently there are four arcs with the first being from chapters 1-5 while Ch.6 was a transition to the second arc.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the arc :) I have big plans for this and the future arcs so stay tuned :)**

 **About the Harem, some of you asked some questions and I hope this chapter will answer some of them if you still didn't get your answer then feel free to PM me or ask in the review section in a civil way :)**

 **Without further delay here is the chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was another agonizing day for Issei.

Like yesterday he woke up with a bucket of cold water being splashed on him, courtesy of Xenovia.

After he gave her a piece of his mind they both decided to drop the subject in favor of getting breakfast.

This time it was Xenovia who made the breakfast, she was finished making it just before she woke Issei up.

"Oh wow I don't think I ever ate your cooking Xenovia but it smells good" Issei said while taking a big sniff of the amazing smell.

"I think you'll like it" Xenovia said with a smile while tilting her head to the side.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before they dug into their food but what they ate and what they smelt were two entirely different things.

The smell of the food was that of a gourmet food but the taste was like that of a food that was rotten for years.

"What is this thing?" Issei said while struggling to not vomit, his face completely pale.

"I don't know but this is really..." Murayama started to say before she saw Xenovia innocent smile.

"Delicious!" Murayama continued to Issei's suprise who apparently did not notice Xenovia smile.

"What the hell are you talking about this is disgusting!" Issei said and just like that Xenovia smile was gone and instead was an expression of a serial killer who is about to kill his next victim.

* * *

After Xenovia was done with serving Issei's punishment for bad mouthing her cooking they all started to go to school.

"Issei what do you think the meeting is about?" Xenovia asked Issei who cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Issei said confused.

"The three faction leaders meeting in three days" Xenovia said

"The three leaders are meeting? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Issei said getting over his initial shock.

"I thought Azazel told you about it" Xenovia replied.

"That damn oldie forgot to tell me about the stupid meeting" Issei muttered to himself.

* * *

When Issei and the girls arrived at school it was surprisingly calmer, unlike yesterday where everyone was trying to search Issei and interrogate him.

"It's surprisingly quiet today" Murayama interjected.

"Thank God for that!" Issei said which made the girls giggle a bit.

"Let's go to class" Xenovia said and they all started walking to the class but stopped midway when they saw a strange girl standing in their way.

"Umm Issei-kun can I talk with you privately please?" the girl asked much to the curiosity of the other two girls.

"I guess? let's go somewhere private" Issei said before he led the girl to a private place.

* * *

Issei did not recognize the girl at first but after a few minutes it suddenly hit him.

This girl was Kiyome Abe, the Beast Tamer he freed from her engagement.

"Umm I think this place is good Issei-kun" Kiyome said.

"Ok, so Kiyome what did you want to talk to me about?" Issei replied and was answered by a surprised look from the girl.

"Y-You remember me? I thought you wouldn't recognize me" Kiyome said much to her bewilderment.

"Of course I do, you're Kiyome the Beast Tamer, I have to admit that when I first saw you I did not remember you but after a few minutes it got back to me" Issei replied honestly.

"I see, I am so glad" Kiyome replied while clapping her hand in front of her head.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Issei replied, trying to return the conversation to it's original purpose.

"Oh right, sorry, I wanted to tell you something that I was afraid of telling you before" Kiyome started to say while playing with her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Issei said in a gentle tone after noticing her nervousness.

"I wanted to thank you for freeing me out of my engagement, you gave me my freedom back" Kiyome said while blushing deeply.

"It was also fun to act as your girlfriend" She muttered to herself but Issei still managed to hear her.

"It was fun acting as your boyfriend as well" Issei said with a small blush while he rubbed the back of his head akwardly.

"Ehh, Y-Y-You heard me?" Kiyome said while squealing.

"Yeah I did" Issei said with a small smile.

"Did you actually meant what you said?" Kiyome asked timidly.

"Of course! You are beautiful and very nice, also Beast Tamers are really cool in my opinion" Issei said with a smile.

"Thank you Issei, thank you so much" Kiyome said, tears starting to materialize in her eyes.

"Wha? Why are you crying? Did I say anything wrong?" Issei asked with panic after noticing the tears that started to form in Kiyome eyes.

"No you idiot, I am just happy" Kiyome said, giggling while she wept away her tears.

"Oh that's a relief, I thought I messed up there for a moment" Issei said while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Issei" Kiyome said while stopping her giggling and replacing it with a serious tone.

"Yes?" Issei replied confused as to why she became so serious.

"Would you like to be in a relationship with me for real this time?" Kiyome asked much to Issei surprise.

"You want to be in a relationship with me?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Yes, ever since you freed me from my engagement I started to have feelings for you, you were my saviour and the one who gave me my freedom back" Kiyome interjected.

"I see, well I would like to be in a relationship with you but I have to warn you that I do have two more girlfriends" Issei said sheepishly, hoping the girl won't be sad but he did not expect what Kiyome said next.

"It's ok, I don't mind sharing" She said while shooting him a seductive look.

"O-Ok then, then I will be happy to be your boyfriend, but I want to get to know you better before we do anything together" Issei said, he didn't really know her but he couldn't refuse such a nice and beautiful girl like her, he was sure that he was making the right decision.

"I understand, how about we go out this Friday to get something to eat and know each other better?" She asked sweetly but inside she was edgy.

"Umm sure why not? This Friday in 16:00PM, I'll pick you up from in front of the school ok?" Issei replied much to Kiyome joy.

"O-Ok, I am really looking forward to that" She replied happily before she ran away to get to class.

"Me too" Issei shouted to her as she ran while he waved her goodbye.

* * *

 **(Two Days Later)**

Today was the day of the three faction leaders meeting that is supposed to start in an hour.

Issei was currently in his room pacing around nervously.

He didn't know how Sirzechs and Michael will react to him being alive and most importantly he did not want to face Rias and the rest.

'I hope this meeting won't suck' Issei thought to himself nervously before he started to prepare for the meeting.

* * *

Xenovia and Murayama along with the rest of Rias peerage were currently in the conference room along with Sona peerage and the faction leaders.

From the Devil leaders Sirzechs, Ajuka and Serafall came to the meeting.

From the Angel's side, Michael and Gabriel came and was accompanied by Dulio, the Ace of Heaven and Irina.

And from the Fallen Angels Azazel and Baraqiel came much to Akeno's dismay, although she started to forgive her father she was not very happy to face him yet.

They were all silent before a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come In" Azazel yelled with a smirk.

When the door opened the person who stood there was none other than Issei.

* * *

When Issei opened the door he was met with wide eyes from everyone except for Azazel,Baraqiel and Murayama and Xenovia.

Everyone knew that Issei will come but they were shocked to see him either way.

They were still with their wide eyes before a gasp was heard.

"I-Issei-kun?" Irina asked with a cracking voice.

"Irina, I am so happy to see you" Issei said with a grin to his childhood friend.

"I thought you were dead' Irina said in astonishment.

"Well I was but I got back, didn't Michael-sama tell you?" Issei asked confused.

"No he didn't" Irina said while shooting Michael a small glare which was answered by small laughter from the archangel.

Issei didn't respond and instead shot a quick glance toward Sirzechs and the rest of the Maous who were still a bit shocked to see him before a voice brought them back.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's begin" Azazel said with a serious voice.

"I agree but before that, who is this girl? I have never seen her before" Michael said smiling kindly while pointing toward Murayama.

"Ah right, this is Murayama, the new Red Dragon Emperor" Sirzechs answered which made Michael cock an eyebrow in surprise.

"I see that she is a part of your sister peerage as well?" Michael asked in curiosity.

"Yes she is" Sirzechs answered dignified.

"Ok then let's start now, we gathered here in order to discuss Issei Hyoudou resurrection from the death and the events that followed" Michael added.

"Yes, Issei was brought back to life around two months ago and was kept hidden by Azazel" Sirzechs started to say angrily.

"I see, Azazel why did you hide Issei return to life from the rest of us?" Michael asked the Fallen Angels leader.

"When Issei came to me two months ago he was a fragment of the old him" Azazel said much to everyone surprise.

"He was broken, betrayed by his old peerage and those he loved and cared for" Azazel started to say while shooting Rias peerage a deadly glare that sent shivers down their spines.

"How exactly he was betrayed by my sister if I may ask" Sirzechs asked with a frown, he did not like the glare Azazel was giving his sister.

"Your sister and her peerage had knowledge of Raynare, a Fallen Angel who went rogue, intentions of killing Issei and they let it happen so she could reincarnate him and use his powers as the Red Dragon Emperor to break off her engagement" Azazel said which was followed by a gasp from everyone but the Fallen Angels, Issei and both Rias and Sona peerages.

"I cannot believe that my Ria-tan and her peerage will do something like that" Sirzechs said curtly, not believing his sister could do such thing.

"If you don't believe me then why won't you ask him yourself?"Azazel asked Sirzechs much to Issei's dismay.

 _'I don't want to face Sirzechs now but if I won't tell them what happened they will not believe Azazel and me_ ' Issei thought, hoping God will know what to do.

 **[Well I have an idea boy, why won't you let me control your body and I will explain everything that happened]** God asked Issei much to Issei happiness.

During his time with Issei, God grew very attached to him and wanted to help him as much as he could, he considered Issei as a good friend of him.

 _'Thanks, I owe you'_ Issei replied in his head thankfully before his eyes started to shine in pure gold which startled everyone in the room.

"Issei? are you ok?" Azazel and the rest of the leaders asked in worry while everyone looked in interest.

 **"Issei is not here anymore, I took over so I could explain to you everything that happened when I talked to him"** A very powerful voice replaced Issei's

"G-God?" Azazel and Sirzechs asked in bewilderment but their reaction was nothing compared to the Angels.

"M-My lord? Are you really alive?" Michael and Gabriel asked in astonishment while Irina and Dulio had their jaws dropped befoe they all stood up and bowed to Issei.

"Yes my children, I missed you terribly but I am afraid we will have to postpone our reunion for later" God replied while flashing a smile toward the Angels before he averted his gaze toward Sirzechs and replaced his gentle smile with a face of anger while his golden eyes glared daggers into the Maous but especially Sirzechs.

 **"Sirzechs Lucifer, your sister, Rias Gremory, have done wrong to Issei"** God started with a voice full of rage that made everyone tense visibly.

 **"She allowed him to be killed for her selfish desires, she broke his heart and caused him great despair and sorrow. Not only did she had prior knowledge of the rogue Fallen Angels intentions of killing Issei, she did not do anything to prevent an innocent human to die"** God explained

 **"Issei is a kind and gentle child, his only desire was to be loved and when he did not get what he wanted he resorted to perverted measures so he could get attention from those he loved"** God words made Murayama scowl.

 **"After the Fallen Angel killed him he developed a fear to admit his feelings to girl in fear that they might leave him"** God continued to everyone but Azazel surprise

 **"Your sister saw this fear and instead of trying to help whom she called "Her Adorable servant" she broke him more, making his fear and doubt to intensify while she only looked after her selfish needs"** God said while he shot Rias a glare that made her shake a bit.

 **"Her peerage was no better, they as well looked after their needs instead of trying to mend his broken heart you just broke** it **even more, insulting Issei and making him have doubts about your feelings towards him. You have done the person I consider as my child and friend wrong and for that, I will not forgive you"** God finished with a voice full of venom before Issei eyes returned back to their brown color.

When everyone saw Issei's eyes return back to normal they all let out a breath they did not know they were holding.

"Issei are you ok?" Azazel asked his figurative son in worry.

"Yes, Don't worry about that" Issei said while flashing him a reassuring smile.

"So Sirzechs, as you see your sister and her peerage isn't exactly as nice as you think they are" Azazel said with bitterness much to Sirzechs chagrin.

But before Sirzechs could refute what Azazel was saying a large explosion was heard before the walls of the room collapsed.

When the dust cleared there stood Vali in his [Balance Breaker] and a person with black hair and a spear in his hands.

 **[Issei watch out! This spear is-]** God voice roared as his **{Divine Chaos Gear}** materialized on his left hand but he wasn't able to finish speaking before Issei cut him off, completing what he was about to say.

"The True Longinus " Issei said which made everyone freeze in terror.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Favorite, Review and Follow :)**


	8. Opposite

**AN: Welcome guys to the eighth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos" I want to thank everyone who reviewed, liked and followed!**

 **Seeing your good reviews motivate me to work hard on new chapters every day for you :)**

 **About last chapter's meeting, few asked me why I made most of the leaders to come, well I wanted to show that Issei resurrection and obtaining the power of God was a very serious matter for the three factions.**

 **Also, there was a question about how Vali and Cao Cao managed to slip past the leader's senses and the reason they could was because they are efficient in suppressing their powers and they did because they knew exactly who they will be met with when they reach the meeting.**

 **I also want to say that the current harem is: Murayama, Kiyome, Xenovia.**

 **I do want to say that Rias and Akeno will not be forgiven so they will not be a part of the harem.**

 **So now without further delay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 **"The True Longinus"** Issei words made everyone freeze in dread.

The True Longinus was a spear that supposedly contains the will of God and was said to be the same spear that killed Jesus.

Everyone seemed to remain petrified due to the spear immense holy aura that it was releasing except for Issei who wasn't faltering even one bit and instead released his own divine aura as well which in response got Vali to stare at him with wide eyes and Cao Cao to look at him warily.

"Hyoudou? How are you alive?" Vali asked with a small hint of surprise in his voice.

"Well, things happened" Issei said while glaring at both of them.

Vali decided to not continue his questioning and instead just shrugged while Cao Cao started to talk.

"You there. you release big amounts of holy power that rival even my spear, how is that possible?" Cao Cao asked intrigued.

"That is none of your business" Issei shot back with venom in his voice while Cao Cao just shot him a smirk.

"Don't worry I am going to find out one way or another, I just gave you the easy option" Cao Cao said while giggling a bit at the start.

"Pff...Whatever, Vali what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Issei asked in irritation but received no response from Vali except for him pointing to a certain direction with a grin on his face.

When issei looked where Vali was pointing he frowned, he was pointing at Murayama.

"What do you want to do with her?" Issei growled, rage and dread starting to build up inside of him.

"I intend to fight with her" Vali replied with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Why do you want to fight her?" Issei tried to delay the imminent fight as much as possible but was caught by Vali much to his dismay

"Don't play dumb, she is the new Red Dragon Emperor" Vali said with irritation aimed at Issei who frowned in return.

"Don't worry Ise, it's going to be ok" Murayama said while giving her most sincere smile to Issei after she came to stand beside him.

"Just be careful ok?" Issei asked in apprehension, he did not want to think about the possibility of Murayama being beaten to death in this fight.

But he also knew that even if do is very best this fight cannot be prevented, it was her fate and they both knew it.

"I will" she said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she turned to Vali.

* * *

"So you must be Vali Lucifer am I right?" Murayama asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I am" Vali replied with a self-righteous smirk, from what he was feeling this girl was nothing compared to him.

But before Murayama could say anything else a sudden voice roared through the room.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]** Albion who she knew was the Vanishing Dragon roared before Vali was adorned in his white armor.

"Straight to the point huh?" Murayama said with a small smirk on her face before yet another familiar voice roared through the room.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]** Ddraig voice roared from Murayama gauntlet before she as well was adorned in her red armor.

After they were both clad in their respective Longinus armor they both flew out of the room towards the sky where they could fight without limits.

* * *

Issei had a grimace expression on his face when he saw Murayama fly away from the room.

He knew what kind of person Vali was when it concerned fighting and that made him fill with dread.

"Sorry kid but I am your opponent" Cao Cao voice snapped Issei from his grimace and made him shot his gaze toward Cao Cao.

the leaders of the three factions shot Issei looks of worry before he turned their way and assured them that it was fine.

"Don't worry guys, I am the only one who can rival his energy with my Longinus and hopefully beat him" Issei reassured them with a confident smile.

"Mmph, you sure you could keep up?" Issei asked with arrogance as he turned back and received a smirk from Cao Cao.

"I was going to ask you that kid" Cao Cao said with a smirk but was interrupted by Issei who now had his brown eyes replaced with emeralds instead.

 **[Welsh Mode]** Issei gauntlet shouted which startled Cao Cao a bit, this voice emitted huge amounts of powers.

 **[Boost x10]** The gauntlet roared again.

"Straight to business ah?" Cao Cao said playfully.

"Shut Up" Issei retorted frustrated before he dashed towards Cao Cao, trying to punch the man in the face.

Cao Cao was caught off guard when Issei suddenly disappeared from his sight but he quickly recovered his composure and stood there smirking while Issei appeared in front of him and delivered a punch to his face that made Cao Cao to move slightly.

"So weak" Cao Cao said before he returned Issei punch, sending him crashing into the wall in insane speed.

"Argh I underestimated you" Issei said after coming out of the hole he formed in the wall.

 **[Boost x30]**

"Now I am getting excited" Cao Cao said with eagerness in his voice but he stopped when he saw Issei eyes switch from the emerald color they had to pure gold.

 **[Divine Mode]** God's voice boomed from the gauntlet again.

Cao Cao just stood there, analyzing Issei new immense power when he saw Issei retract his hand like he was going to deliver a punch.

 **[Divine Shot]** Issei shouted before a golden ball appeared and Issei punched it head on, making the ball transform into a huge golden beam.

Cao Cao noticed the golden ball at the last second but wasn't quick enough to escape so he just stretched his spear in front of him, trying to shield against the damage.

* * *

Everyone in the room except Azazel watched in astonishment at Issei show of power.

They were surprised when they saw Issei boosting his power like he used to do with the sacred gear and were deep in thought about how the boosting ability and God powers were probably the deadliest combination to ever exist, but they did not know that it wasn't the end of Issei abilities.

* * *

Issei did not spend time and launched at Cao Cao again right after he launched his [Divine Shot].

Issei knew that no matter what he should not let his guard down or underestimate his opponent for one second, he had to finish this fight as quickly as possible.

So he lunged at Cao Cao, hoping to land a barrage of punches.

Cao Cao, on the other hand, was starting to feel a bit irritated and overwhelmed in his current situation.

Issei caught him off guard when he lunged at him with his barrage of punches that dealt some damage to Cao Cao.

He knew his opponent was formidable and not to be taken lightly so he decided to crank things up a bit.

 **[Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin]** Cao Cao said before seven identical orbs appeared.

Issei was looking with confusion and fear at Cao Cao new power before he heard him shout.

 **[Atsusa Ratana]** and instantly Cao Cao was gone but before Issei could do anything he felt a very powerful punch hitting him from behind which in return sent him flying through the room.

'What the hell was that? I did not know he could teleport' Issei thought to himself with dread as he recovered from Cao Cao attack, he did not like Cao Cao new powers one bit.

When Issei recovered from Cao Cao attack he dashed toward him so quickly that even the faction leaders and the others struggled to see him move before they saw him standing right behind Cao Cao.

"Take that you bastard" Issei growled before he did his signature move, the [Divine Shot] but he did not except whatever happened to occur.

Cao Cao just twisted his neck and look at Issei from behind his shoulder before he said something that caught Issei off guard.

 **[Mala Ratana]** Cao Cao said and just like that Issei attack did not hit him and was instead directed toward the faction leaders who put up a barrier to shield them from the fight.

Issei gritted his teeth before he retreated to gain a safe distance from Cao Cao, he decided against trying any close range attacks in fear that he will counter it with his powers.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Murayama took a quick glance toward the school building after hearing yet another explosion set off, she was worried about Issei.

She knew that the other guy that accompanied Vali was not something to joke about, she felt his immense aura that even made her knee weaken a bit.

But she also knew how powerful Issei was so she believed that the man she loves will emerge victoriously.

"I don't think you can afford yourself to lose focus from the fight" Vali said while preparing another attack that was aimed at her.

* * *

Issei and Cao Cao were currently engaged in an intense barrage of punches, each delivering their own while attempting to block the opponent as well.

After a while they both retreated back, both panting heavily while having several injuries on their body and their clothes starting to tatter

"I must admit, you are a formidable foe" Cao Cao said while panting.

"Same goes to you" Issei replied while panting as well.

"But I am afraid that I have to finish this now" Cao Cao replied before he said yet another thing that made Issei freeze.

 **[Kahabatei Ratana]** Cao Cao said before warrior-like existences started to appear.

'Now he summoned an army of warriors? How strong is that person?' Issei thought in frustration before he started to engage the warrior-like existences.

* * *

 **[Divine Shot]** Issei shouted for the third time now, he was just finished with clearing all the warrior-like existences that Cao Cao created while panting heavily.

 **[Issei you must watch out, if you keep like that you will not be able to fight anymore]** God spoke in Issei's mind with worry.

'Don't worry I got this' Issei said while wiping the sweat from his forehead and whizzing in pain as from the injuries he received.

"I am surprised, I thought this will be the end of the fight but I was wrong" Cao Cao said while raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I thought we agreed to not underestimate each other" Issei said with a weak smirk.

"True but either way you will not survive this next attack" Cao Cao said as he prepared yet another attack.

 **[Balinayaka Ratana]** Cao Cao shouted before one of the orbs morphed into a huge ball that made his way toward Issei.

'What the fuck is that thing? If I don't dodge this than I am done for' Issei thought nervously while he tried to dodge but he was too late.

Issei closed his eyes and waited for his death to come but there was one problem. It never came.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes slowly and gasped in astonishment, the huge ball that made it's way toward Issei just disappeared like it never existed.

He looked around frantically for whatever caused the attack to disappear and frowned when he noticed Azazel panting heavily.

Issei was about to ask Azazel what he did that made the attack disappear but decided to ask it when he defeats Cao Cao.

"I did not expect the attack to disappear, you have lucky that a barrier strong enough to repel it was created before you were hit" Cao Cao said with irritation clearly evident in his voice.

Issei did not respond and instead formed a smug grin on his face, making a tick mark appear on Cao Cao's forehead.

"Don't taunt me boy, I am far from-" Cao Cao started to say before Issei dashed forward and punched him hard in the chest, staggering him back a few meters.

"Argh!" Cao Cao said while blood started to appear on the edge of his mouth.

"Just give up already" Issei said while panting before he was filled with absolute terror and dread from Cao Cao next sentence.

"But I am just starting boy, I still have something in my sleeve" Cao Cao said before he started to chant something that made his spear start glowing in a bright white.

 **"O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God..."** Cao Cao started to chant.

 **[Issei this is bad, his chant will activate my will that is inside the spear, making him almost impossible to beat. You need to stop him from chanting quickly]** God said with worry.

Issei did not reply and instead tried to think of how he could stop Cao Cao chanting.

'Maybe if I would launch an attack toward him?' Issei thought.

 **[That won't work, while he chant the spear emit a powerful barrier that envelops itself and it's possessor]** God retorted.

 **"...Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me..."** Issei heard Cao Cao continue with his chanting

'Damn what could I possibly do? I need to hurry' Issei thought as his feeling of terror intensified with each passing moment before an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Cao Cao who was by now half drained and had several gashes spread across his body had a huge grin plastered on his face when he started to chant the words that will activate the **[The Dying Will Of God From The Bible]**.

He was midway through his chanting when he saw Issei eyes switching their colors again but this time, it was blue which surprised him a bit since he did not see that color appear in his eyes before.

Issei who noticed his surprise expression shot him a smirk before his God's voice started to boom through the room.

 **[Divide]** God voice said and instantly Cao Cao felt as his powers were cut in half.

'He can use **[Divide]** just like Vali?' Cao Cao thought as fear started to grow inside of him.

 **[Divide x5]** God voice was heard once again much to Cao Cao dismay who now stopped with his chanting as he kneeled on the floor.

"You bastard" Cao Cao shouted in defeat before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The faction leaders and the others were all very happy to see Issei emerging victorious from the fight.

They canceled the barrier that they made prior to the fight and walked off to Issei but when they got a closer look at him they frowned.

Issei was in a pretty bad condition, big gashes spread across his body in various places and was almost drained of magic energy entirely.

"Why didn't you finish him off son?" Azazel asked Issei in curiosity as the others just listened in interest as to what Issei will say.

"I thought you will prefer if I kept him alive, but I also had a feeling that he will be a big help in the future" Issei said and received nods from the others as a reply.

Issei excused himself and went to check how Murayama was doing but he was met with a sight that broke his heart and filled his soul with terror and dread

There was Murayama, falling from the sky with a big hole in her stomach.

"Murayama?" Issei said while dread and sorrow started to fill him.

He summoned his black wings and dashed ahead into the air and caught her and frowned when he got a closer look at her.

She was still alive but barely, she had a hole that went all the way to her back, piercing her body entirely.

Issei did the only thing he could and brought Murayama back to where the faction leaders and the others were and put her on the ground.

"P-PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" Issei pleaded while he started to tremble, tears streaming from his eyes.

Everyone looked in sadness and pity before someone spoke up to calm the sobbing boy while Rias and her peerage were just petrified in shock and horror for seeing another member of their peerage on the brink of dying.

"We'll try our best Issei" Azazel said, reassuring Issei that they will do their best to save Murayama.

"Thank you" Issei muttered his thank you quietly.

Issei stopped shaking and wiped his tears before he stood up to walk away to Vali's direction.

When he spotted Vali he clenched his fists in fury to the point that it turned white and blood started to appear from it while his shaking returned but this time he was shaking violently in fury.

"VALI YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Issei screamed enraged before he revealed his black wings again and bolted toward Vali

* * *

 **AN: This is it for this chapter :) Don't forget to Like, Follow and Review :D**

 **For those who wonder why Issei defeated Cao Cao this quickly or something then... well he didn't.**

 **The only way he defeated him was because he used his [Divide Mode] while Cao Cao chanted which resulted in Cao Cao defeat since he was exhausted like Issei was.**

 **Also those who did not understand Cao Cao's attacks then you can go to the wikia and search for the "True Longinus" and it will show each attack translation and what it is exactly.**


	9. Eternal Rivaly

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the ninth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **This chapter is all about the fight with Vali. I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Please don't forget that this is like my second fight scene that I ever wrote so it might not be that good so be gentle on it :D**

 **As always I am very thankful for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **I am very happy to see your reviews and the fact that you are civil, please continue with that :)**

 **About Rias and Akeno, I want to make it clear that I said they won't be in the harem but I never specified if they will be forgiven or now and for now I am not sure if they would be or not.**

 **Without further delay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 **(...)** Flashback and time skips

 **["..."]** Talking through the Sacred Gear

 **[...]** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 **{..}** Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"VALI YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Vali smirked after he heard his old rival shout in utter despair and fury.

"Like you can defeat me Hyoudou" Vali replied arrogantly in an attempt to push his old rival over the edge even more.

Issei was already in the air bolting toward Vali in inhumane speed.

He has never been so furious in his life like he is now.

* * *

Vali looked at Issei with amusement, he knew that with the way Issei was feeling now he would get a good fight with him, unlike his last one which was pretty boring.

In his fight with Murayama he got hit few times and was injured but mostly it was boring for Vali since the girl was weak for him but now he could go all out against Issei and he was eager and excited because of that.

His amusement did not last long when suddenly Issei was right next to him with a punch aimed at his head.

Vali who was quick to respond managed to spin around and grab Issei arm and throw him away.

"Is that everything you have Hyoudou? I expected that you will come in full force after I killed your pathetic friend" Vali taunted Issei who in return had a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"Don't you dare say a word about her Vali!" Issei shouted in rage before he retracted his hand, preparing to use his signature attack again.

 **[Divine Shot]** Issei shouted before a golden ball appeared right in front of Issei arm before it turned into a golden beam that was aimed at Vali.

'Now this is interesting' Vali thought to himself with a smirk before Albion reminded Vali something very disturbing.

 **[Vali, don't forget that you are a Devil and Issei use Divine attacks, if you are not careful he will defeat you easily]** Albion spoke in Vali mind.

'Ah shit I forgot that he have new powers now' Vali thought in frustration while gritting his teeth before he tried to dodge the golden beam that was making its way toward him but he wasn't quick enough to escape, sending him back a few meters and forcing him out of [Balance Breaker].

'I need to finish this quickly' Vali thought in irritation before he was clad in his white armor again.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]** Albion voice spoke, indicating that Vali was back in his armor and ready to continue fighting.

* * *

'Shit I thought this attack will at least injure him but he is already back in his **[Balance Breaker]** ' Issei thought in panic.

He was in a bad condition due to his previous fight against Cao Cao and did not have the chance to recover or treat his injuries before he engaged Vali in a fight again.

'Murayama, and everyone else I am sorry but I don't think I will be able to survive this fight and come back to you, please forgive me' Issei thought sadly, he was starting to lose hope that he will win this fight.

He knew that Vali was pretty much unscratched while he, on the other hand, was in a near critical condition and every attack exhausted his magic reserves and made his condition worse as a result.

Issei who accepted his fate was just flying idly, waiting for the imminent attack that will come his way and will end the fight and his life.

He saw Vali preparing an attack using his demonic energy.

Issei closed his eyes in response and spoke to God while he waited for his second demise to arrive.

'I am sorry that I failed you' Issei thought sadly.

 **[Don't worry my child, we are far from being done]** God said in his head which surprised Issei greatly.

'What do you mean? I am almost dead while Vali only has few medium injuries, his next attack will kill me' Issei said in bewilderment.

 **[you did well son, just rest for now]** God words confused Issei greatly.

'How am I going to rest? I am in the middle of a fight' Issei retorted.

He did not get his reply and instead, he felt like he lost control of his entire body.

* * *

'Well I guess I died again, sorry everyone' Issei thought wistfully but to his disbelief, his eyes suddenly opened without him willing it and he saw Vali flying in front of him with his head visor retracted, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Hyoudou what happened to your eyes?" Vali asked in curiosity but Issei couldn't answer, he did not have control over his body at all, he was an observer.

Issei thought what the hell happened when a familiar voice said something that made his jaw drop.

 **[Divine Chaos Balance Breaker]** Issei who was controlled by God shouted before his body was clad in armor.

The armor looked similar to the **{Boosted Gear}** Scale mail but it did not have a tail and had a more human face.

It was black with golden spikes like his **{Divine Chaos Gear}.** He had six golden wings erecting from his back and jewels that were the same gold as his wings.

'Is that **[Balance Breaker]**?' Issei asked in dumbfounded as to what was happening.

"So that is your **[Balance Breaker]** Hyoudou? I am starting to get ex-" Vali started to say but never finished because Issei was already in front of him, delivering him a devastating punch to his stomach that sent Vali flying back into a building.

* * *

Asia was currently finished with treating Murayama and managed to cure the hole in her stomach while everyone else was starting at her intensively, waiting for her to say how Murayama was doing.

"D-Don't worry everyone! She is ok for now but she needs to rest" Asia said timidly.

Everyone had big smiles of happiness plastered on their face now that Murayama was ok before they heard something that made their eyes go wide to the point that they were threatening to burst out of their socket.

 **[Divine Chaos Balance Breaker]** they heard Issei shout before they sprinted to a position they could see Issei and Vali fight.

When they managed to take a look at Issei he was clad in black armor and golden spikes with six golden wings on his backs and jewels that were golden as well.

"Is that his **[Balance Breaker]**?" Sirzechs asked while looking at Azazel for answers.

"I think so, I never saw his [Balance Breaker] before" Azazel admitted and made everyone surprised.

"You mean to tell us that in the entire time you were training Issei he did not achieve his **[Balance Breaker]**? Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, he did not achieve it during our training" Azazel confirmed Sirzechs words.

"I can sense even greater divine powers coming from him, just how strong is he" Ajuka interjected.

"He have the lord within his sacred gear and he possessing his powers" Michael said with a smile, he knew that the lord was not someone that you should mess with regardless if you are a God of some sort yourself or a mere human.

"This could get dangerous so let's erect a barrier just in case" Serafall said while dropping her childlike attitude which surprised everyone a bit since Serafall would never get so serious except for situation that were really dangerous.

* * *

 **"Vali Lucifer, you are going to pay for the sorrow you put my partner through"** God spoke through Issei body.

"Your partner? you are not Hyoudou are you?" Vali said as he emerged from the wall of one of the school buildings.

"No, I am God from the bible who inhabit his **[Divine Chaos Gear]** " God spoke and made Vali to frown slightly before he quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Oh wow I get to fight the God from the bible" Vali said a little excited.

Vali was known to be a war-freak who liked fighting with strong opponents all the time so he was really eager and excited to fight against the strongest God in existence but his excitement did not live for long as he had to block a barrage of powerful punches from God who was once again in front of him.

He managed to block most of his punches but those he did not manage to block dealt him major damage to him and made his armor crack in few places.

God was finished his attacks and Vali took this chance to move back a few meters and prepare his **[Half Dimension]**.

He was already halfway through activating his **[Half Dimension]** when he saw God putting his two hands forward and small orbs formed right in front of them.

Vali was not really fazed from this and decided that it was just a low-tier attack that is supposed to make him stop activating his **[Half Dimension]** but he was far from being right when he suddenly saw the orbs beginning to grow in size.

 **[Divine Destruction]** He heard God shout before the orbs started to fly toward Vali in inhumane speed, hitting him head on and sending him into the ground. making a big crater in the process.

* * *

 **[Vali you have to watch out or you'll die, you are fighting God from the bible so do not take this lightly]** Albion roared in Vali's mind as he recovered from the attack he received.

'Pff...Don't worry Albion, it was just luck being on his side' Vali said before he flew out from the crater.

 **[Maybe but you have to remember that he is the holiest existence alive and you are the descendant of one of the greatest Devil kings]** Albion sternly in Vali's mind, reminding him that he should be careful due to God's nature and his Devil's nature as well.

Vali did not respond and just emerged from the crater. His armor shattered in few places and had blood dripping from it.

* * *

When God saw the shape Vali was in he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

He was happy that he could help Issei the way he did despite the effects that he will suffer from the **[Balance Breaker]**.

"Don't think this is going to happen again, you just had luck on your side" Vali said trying to remain composed before he lunged toward God in an attempt to land a punch on him that could make him use **[Divide]** on him.

Vali knew that using **[Divide]** was his only chance to win this fight so he needed to land a punch on God in order to be able to use it.

He managed to land a powerful kick on God's back, sending him to the ground at full speed and making another crater in the process.

'Ok, this is my chance' Vali thought before he started to prepare his **[Divide]** but stopped when he heard God say something that made him lift his eyebrow in curiosity

 **[Divine Blade]** God shouted before a sword materialized in his right hand.

The **[Divine Blade]** was a sword that had a similar look to Ascalon but the blade was golden instead of silver while the handle was black.

* * *

Everyone was amazed when they saw the sword appeared in Issei hand.

"Isn't that the sword God used in the Great War?" Baraqiel asked in disbelief, he knew the sword from seeing God use it in their fight.

"Y-Yeah, I never thought I will see that damn sword again" Azazel replied with bitterness in his voice, he had a bad history with this sword that was the cause for few scars that he had on his body.

Everyone else was looking intently at the fight with awe.

* * *

God held his favorite sword in his right hand while he was flying towards Vali who seemed unfazed by the appearance of the sword.

 **[Vali this sword was used by God during the Great War, it's the holiest sword to exist. Just her aura at full force can vaporize a Devil]** Albion explained to Vali what the sword was capable off.

After Vali heard Albion explanation about the sword he was filled with dread and defeat.

He realized that he stood no chance at winning, it's holy power alone could wipe Vali's existence with just one slash.

God noticed that Vali was not moving despite his approach and was confused as to why he was not escaping for his life, sure he knew what his sword could do to him if he managed to land a hit on him.

But during his way to land the finishing blow he made a decision.

* * *

Vali just stayed put and prepared for his ultimate demise, at least he could die knowing he fought with every fiber of his being.

'Sorry Albion' Vali apologized to his partner.

 **[You don't have to be sorry Vali, you were the best partner I had]** Albion said.

'I am happy that I was' Vali replied while waiting for the slash that will vaporize him from existence to arrive.

He felt something pass quickly beside him but nothing happened, he did not feel any pain or vaporized from the sword divine powers.

He opened his eyes in confusion and saw God just flying behind him while he glared daggers at him.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Vali asked in shock.

"I have decided to give you a second chance to repent for your mistakes Vali Lucifer. But know that next time I will not have mercy" God said harshly, making sure Vali realized that it was a one-time thing.

"O-Ok" Vali said before he flew away quickly before God changed his mind.

* * *

Everyone watched this act of mercy with mixed feelings.

Some were happy that Vali was spared while some were angry that a high-ranked criminal escaped instead of being killed or captured but none the less they were all happy that Issei won in the fight.

They saw Issei land near them and deactivating his **[Balance Breaker]** in the process.

When they looked at Issei bare form they paled, he was badly wounded and had dull eyes like he was in another place.

They were about to ask him if he was ok when they saw him cough up blood and collapse to the floor

Issei might have won the fight but he was far from feeling good and they all knew it so they rushed quickly to his side to give him medical treatment before they took him to a hospital in the Underworld.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review :)**

 **Regarding Issei's new sword, as I said in the chapter where he first talk with God, his gear have endless potential and things that will unlock according to his progress or emotions and such.**


	10. Aftermath

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the tenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I am happy that so far you all enjoy the story :)**

 **Every one of you who follow, favorite and review means a lot to me :D**

 **I also want to announce that I will be having a poll in my profile about what story should I start working on next.**

 **There are 1 SAO story and 2 DxD stories so if you can please go to my profile and vote on each one you want, I will have a summary of each in my profile.**

 **As always if you have any questions for me please voice them in the reviews or PM me in a civil way :)**

 **This new chapter will focus on the aftermath of the meeting, there is one more chapter for the second arc and a transition chapter between the second and third arc.**

 **Now without further delay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **(The Next Week)**

Issei was currently lying in a hospital bed while he recovered from the fight with Vali.

He woke up only to find most of his body bandaged while he was lying on a bed that was in the middle of a room he was not familiar with.

The room was very large, the walls were colored in white on the upper half and black on the lower half of the walls.

When he looked to his side he saw an IV that was attached to his arm while more medical equipment was lying on the desk near him.

He also noticed that the curtain to his sides was closed shut, not allowing him to view whatever was beside him.

Issei who now realized that he was in a hospital sighed in relief that he was alive before his face morphed into one of dread and panic when he remembered Murayama's injury.

Issei tried to get up from his bed so he could search for Murayama but he struggled to do so and instead resolved to shout for a nurse in hopes she will come to his room quickly.

Issei shouted for a few minutes before he saw a nurse enter the room.

The nurse looked like she was in her mid-twenties, she had long blonde hair that was held in a ponytail that went all the way to her lower back but the one detail that issei found himself focusing more was her huge bust that strained her clothes, the buttons in her shirt threatening to pop.

The nurse noticed Issei stare at her breasts intently and blushed slightly before she addressed the boy.

"While I do appreciate you staring at me that way you called me for something right? The nurse asked while she shot a seductive smile at Issei. Making him cheeks to turn into a bright red that could rival a Gremory's red hair.

"Y-Yeah, can you help me out of this bed? I need to check about my friend" Issei said in a serious tone after he got over his immense blush.

"You can't go out of this bed, your body is still in a bad condition and needs time to recover more" The nurse responded much to Issei's dismay.

"But it's important! I need to know if she's alive...Please" Issei pleaded to the nurse.

"I am sorry but the best I can do to help you is to check if she is in this hospital" The nurse said, feeling remorse towards the boy.

"Really? Thank you so much, her name is Murayama" Issei said while flashing the nurse a thankful smile.

"Murayama? I will check our database to see if there is a person with this name in the hospital" The nurse said before she left the room quickly to search for Murayama's name in their database.

'Murayama please be ok' Issei silently prayed before the familiar voice of God spoke in his head.

 **[Issei we need to talk]** God said, making Issei tense up.

Issei knew that God only used his name when it was something serious.

'O-Ok what is it?' Issei asked with anxiety.

 **[When I took control over you I forced you into [Balance Breaker] because your body was not in a condition to fight in his bare form. As I told you the [Balance Breaker] have a price that you have to pay after you activate it for the first time]** God explained in Issei's mind.

'Y-Yeah I remember, what is the price that I have to pay?' Issei asked in apprehension.

 **[Your body will change due to the strain it was put when the [Balance Breaker] was activated]** God's words made Issei stress to grow even more.

'-W-What kind of changes exactly?' Issei asked with a cracked voice.

 **[Your left arm will be replaced with the gauntlet...]** God started to detail the effects that will occur to his body.

'That doesn't sound so bad' Issei said after sighing in relief.

 **[I wasn't done]** God said and instantly Issei tensed up again.

 **[The other effects that will occur will be the result of your body embracing the divine energy. Making few more changes in your appearance as well as making you more vulnerable to things that divine beings like myself are vulnerable too]**

'But wasn't I already vulnerable to this stuff?' Issei retorted.

 **[You have been slightly vulnerable but now you are much more affected by those things]** God refuted Issei argument.

'I see. What other changes will I undergo?' Issei asked, unexcited to know the answer.

 **[Your divine aura will intensify and will attract very powerful enemies to you. Other than that it's mostly appearance changes, Your eyes will change to the same golden color they have when [Divine Mode] is activated. Your wings will be half golden half black and finally, your skin will become paler]** God finished explaining the effects Issei will have.

'I see' Issei said in his mind while a scowl formed on his face.

He was not happy that he was more vulnerable and that his new aura will attract very powerful presences to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of nurse from before.

"I checked our records for a person named Murayama" The nurse said, making Issei freeze.

"And?" Issei asked in restlessly.

"I found a girl that is staying in this hospital after a hole was formed in her stomach, she is recovering at a good pace" the nurse said which made Issei exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding.

"What room is she staying at" Issei asked

"She is currently in room 902" the nurse replied.

"I see. Thank you for your help" Issei said thankfully to the nurse with a sincere smile.

"No problem, I was happy to help" The nurse spoke in a tender voice before she left the room in order to treat other patients.

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

Issei was currently in Murayama's hospital room sitting in a chair near her bed while he held her hand tightly.

Two days after the nurse told him about Murayama he was able to walk so he went to Murayama's room straight away.

During those three days he got many visits from people like Azazel, Michael, Gabriel and Xenovia who he was happy to see them all.

He also got a visit from someone he did not really want to face but he realized he doesn't have a choice.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Sirzechs went to visit after he found out that he woke up.

He was nervous about visiting Issei as he knew that Issei did not like him very much after what happened but resolved to visit him either way so he could fix their relationship.

Sirzechs expressed many times during the time Issei was with Rias and the girls that he saw him as a small brother of him and cared deeply about him which is why he was very determined to patch things up with Issei.

"Grayfia, I am going to visit Issei, could you come with me?" Sirzechs asked his wife.

"Of course dear" Grayfia replied with a small smile before she formed a magic circle that will take them to the hospital Issei was staying at.'

When they arrived at the hospital they asked the receptionist in what room Issei was staying before they quickly went there.

When they entered the room they saw Issei watching TV before he turned his gaze toward Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Sirzechs" Issei muttered quietly but was still heard by the two Devils.

"Issei, I am glad to see that you are ok" The red-haired Maou said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you" Issei said emotionless which made Sirzechs scowl a bit.

"Issei I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for whatever my sister did and I was hoping to patch things up between us" Sirzechs started while Issei looked at him warily which didn't go unnoticed by Sirzechs who frowned in return.

"While I do know that you are suspicious of my motives for apologizing I want to tell you that I always considered you like a young brother and cared deeply about you so it pains me to see how much you hate me" Sirzechs said which made Issei have a grimace look on his face.

"Sirzechs how could I trust you after what happened?" Issei asked warily, he wasn't sure if he could trust him after everything that happened.

"I did not have knowledge of my sister actions if I did then we wouldn't be having this conversation now" Sirzechs stated with a serious face.

"I see, well I am willing to give you one more chance since I considered you as kind of a brother figure as well" Issei said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Issei but I must ask you, will you ever forgive Rias and the rest?" Sirzechs asked as he watched Issei carefully to see how he will react.

"I will never forgive them" Issei said with a voice that was filled with malice.

"Even Asia?" Sirzechs asked while continuing to watch Issei carefully.

"Asia? She is different, I was her first friend in the sorrowful life she experienced. She is an innocent girl and I do not hold anything that happened against her" Issei said

"She also healed Murayama after she was injured from her fight with Vali, I couldn't be more grateful for her right now" Issei added.

"I understand, well I have to go Issei, I hope you'll recover quickly" Sirzechs said with an expressionless face while Grayfia formed a magic circle that will teleport them back to his office.

Issei did not respond and instead just nodded in acknowledgment.

 **(End Of Flashback)**

* * *

Issei was still holding Murayama's hand tightly when he saw her flounder in her bed.

"I-Issei?" Murayama whispered weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Murayama?! Thank god you woke up!" Issei shouted with happiness that she woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" Murayama asked while she positioned herself in a sitting position.

"You have been sleeping for ten days now" Issei said to the now bewildered Murayama.

"Ten Days?" She said in bewilderment before she remembered something important.

"Our Rating game with Diodora is supposed to be tomorrow" she added in panic.

"Don't worry, due to the events that happened in the meeting the rating game was delayed again by ten days" Issei said, reassuring the panicked Murayama.

"Oh *phew* that's a relief, I was really nervous that I won't be able to participate in it" Murayama said while sighing in relief.

"When you get released from the hospital hopefully in a couple of days I will help you and Xenovia train for the rating game" Issei said.

"Really? Thank you Issei" Murayama said in excitement before she leaned to the edge of the bed in order to give Issei a peck on the lips.

After she kissed Issei she returned to her sitting position and had a huge smile plastered on her face before she heard Issei say something that made her blush furiously.

"I am so glad you are alive, when I thought that you died I felt useless while my heart broke to pieces" Issei said to the now blushing and shocked Murayama before he leaned in and planted a deep kiss on her lips that lasted for a minute before they broke it to gain air while a thread of saliva was connecting their lips.

She was very surprised from Issei words, she didn't know that she meant so much to him and she was overjoyed from her new discovery.

*Yawn* "Issei I am sorry but I think that I am going to take a nap now, I am pretty tired" Murayama said after she let out a big yawn

*giggle* "it's ok Murayama, I had to go somewhere anyway" Issei said with a sincere smile before he stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight" Issei whispered softly in her ear, his breath sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"T-Thank you" Murayama struggled to say while blushing a bit from Issei intimate action.

* * *

After Issei left Murayama's room he prepared a magic circle that will send him to Kuoh Academy, more specifically the old school house.

When he showed up in the old school house he was met with the sight of the double doors of the entrance to the ORC room.

*sigh* 'As much as I don't want to see any of them I have to do this' Issei thought in defeat before he opened the door and walked inside the ORC.

* * *

Rias was sitting at her desk with her glasses on while she sorted out her paperwork.

Akeno was standing by her side with her hand clasped in front of her body, she had a small smile on her face.

Kiba was sitting on one of the couches that were in the ORC with Koneko in his lap eating her usual sweets.

Beside them sat Irina, Xenovia were talking to Gasper and Asia.

Rossweisse was not present like most of the times due to her duties as a teacher.

They were all engaged each in their own thing when they heard the door open.

They did not pay any extra attention to the door or whoever came in thinking it was probably Sona or someone from her peerage but when they heard Rias and Akeno gasp they quickly averted their gazes to the door to see who it was before they as well gasped in bewilderment.

"Issei-kun? What are you doing here?" Irina asked Issei in bewilderment.

Issei eyed the occupants of the room carefully before he answered Irina with an expressionless smile.

"I wanted to talk to you and Asia actually" Issei said which surprised everyone.

"O-Ok what is it then?" Irina asked hesitant while Asia just started at Issei like he grew a second head.

"Could we go somewhere private?" Issei said in a serious voice.

"O-Ok" Irina said before she and Asia stood up and left the ORC with Issei.

* * *

Issei with Irina and Asia in tow walked outside the ORC and behind the gym where he knew no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Asia" Issei said in a serious voice that made Asia jump back a bit.

"Y-Yes Isse-san?" Asia asked shyly.

"Thank you so much" Issei said before he enveloped the girl in a tight embrace that surprised her and Irina.

"I-Issei-san why are you thanking me?"Asia asked confused as to why he was thanking her while she blushed deeply.

"You saved Murayama when she was on the brink of death and I could not be more grateful" Issei answered while he released her from his tight embrace.

"It's ok Issei-san as long as I made you happy" Asia replied with a big smile on her face, she managed to save a person's life while also making Issei happy.

"Thank you, Asia, I want to ask you something as well" Issei said with a small smile.

"What is it Issei-san?" Asia asked timidly.

"Would you want to move in with me so I could help you to train for your rating game?" Issei asked much to the Asia and Irina shock.

"S-S-Sure I would love to live with Issei-san again" Asia said in excitement.

"I am glad, you can go back now if you want Asia" Issei said with a smile still on his face.

"Okay Issei-san, bye" Asia replied as she turned around and started walking back to the old school building.

"Irina" Issei said again, startling her a bit.

"Y-Yes Issei-kun?" Irina asked hesitantly with a glint of hope in her eyes.

She hoped that whatever Issei wanted to say to her will be good.

"I am sorry that I did not talk to you after I came back" Issei said while he embraced her tightly, making her blush deeply.

"It's ok Issei-kun" Irina said, reassuring Issei.

"Would you like to move in with me as well? I want to catch up with you after all that time" Issei said while he released her from his embrace.

"Sure Issei-kun I will be happy to" Irina exclaimed with her chipper voice.

*giggle* "I missed your cheerful attitude Irina" Issei said with a smile while he giggled at the girl cheerful and upbeat antics.

"I missed you too Issei-kun" Irina said while blushing from Issei's compliment.

"Thank you Irina, you can go back now if you want" Issei said with a sincere smile on his face while his cheeks were colored in a faint red from Irina's exclamation.

Irina had a smile on her face before she gave Issei a peck on the cheeks and ran back to the ORC clubroom.

"Bye Issei-kun" Irina shouted as she ran.

"B-Bye" Issei shouted back while stuttering while putting his hand on his cheek, his blush intensifying from Irina's kiss.

Issei composed himself quickly and was starting to walk toward the school exit and toward his house to prepare the spare rooms the girls will be using.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**

 **For those who think that the price for the Balance Breaker isn't that big then remember that it's just Balance Breaker so it won't be a deadly price that he have to pay but rather something that will endanger his life more such as attracting very powerful enemies towards him and such.**


	11. New And Old

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the 11th chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **This is the last chapter of the arc before the transition chapter that will come next.**

 **The next arc is where things get serious and some of you will love that arc and some of you not.**

 **I want to thank those who took their time to vote so far about what story they want next and also those who review, follow and favorite as well, it means a great deal to me :)**

 **Please don't forget to vote about what story you want next, go to my profile and read the summaries for the stories and vote :)**

 **This chapter will not be as long as the others but it's necessary to progress the story.**

 **So without further delay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei who was finished preparing the girl's room sat in the living room and thinking about some stuff.

He was thinking mostly about how happy he was that Asia and Irina are going to move in with him as well and he couldn't be happier, things finally took a turn for the good.

He also thought about his fight with Vali and everything that happened during the meeting.

After Issei saw Murayama being close to death door he was almost broken beyond repair, he felt useless and helpless as he saw her dropping toward the ground lifeless with a hole in her stomach.

'I swear that I will always protect those I care about' Issei thought about his newfound resolve.

He did not want to feel the feeling of being helpless and useless while your loved one dies right in front of you.

He was brought out of his train of thoughts by few knocks on the door and the doorbell.

"I'm coming" Issei shouted before he rose from his seat and went to the door.

* * *

When Issei opened the door he saw the one person he least expected.

Kiyome was standing in the entrance wearing her Kuoh uniform that was straining due to her bust.

Her hair was set to the usual drill-like curls.

"Kiyome? What are you doing here?" Issei asked in curiosity while having a perplexed look on his face.

"I am so happy that you are ok Issei" Kiyome said before she went and hugged Issei, making him blush from the sudden contact.

"Thank you Kiyome but how did you know that I was injured?" Issei said while he enveloped his hands around the curvaceous girl, returning the embrace.

"When I was waiting for you to pick me up for our date I heard Rias and Akeno talking about what happened in the meeting and how you and Murayama got injured" Kiyome said while she released her hold of Issei but was surprised when she saw Issei frowning.

"I am so sorry Kiyome I didn't mean to miss our date" Issei said with a bit of sadness and a frown on his face, he hated it when he hurt someone.

"Idiot, Don't worry as long as you are alive I couldn't be happier" She said with a reassuring smile while giving Issei a playful punch to his shoulder, making the boy blush again.

In his mind Issei was surprised, he did not know that Kiyome held him in such high regards and cared deeply about him so he decided that he would do his very best to have a good relationship with her and he had a good idea on how to start.

"Kiyome let's go" Issei said, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her out of the house with him.

"I-Issei where are we going?" Kiyome asked with surprise as she blushed from Issei contact.

"It's a surprise" Issei said while he released his grip on her.

Kiyome grimaced slightly because Issei left her hand and quickly grabbed his hand again and interwinding their fingers together.

Issei did not respond and instead just kept walking normally while a small blush made it's way to his face again.

* * *

Issei and Kiyome were walking around the busy streets of Tokyo, looking through the many stores that are available for the people.

They were currently in a jewelry store after Kiyome saw a neckless she wanted to buy for herself but she frowned when she saw the price for the neckless.

The neckless was made out of silver with a big ruby placed in the middle.

She was going to return the neckless when Issei took it from her and handed it to the cashier while he took out his wallet to pay for the neckless.

Kiyome didn't know what was happening at first but after seeing Issei put the neckless around her neck she realized what he did and was shocked.

"Issei you didn't have to buy me that!" Kiyome pouted.

"Don't be silly, I will buy you whatever you want" Issei said while with a tender voice while flashing her a smile that made her knees weaken a bit.

"Idiot" She muttered silently while Issei started to giggle when he heard her.

* * *

Their date went very good.

after Issei bought her the neckless they went to a clothing store where Kiyome was trying on some clothes that would look nice on her.

Issei meanwhile was sitting nearby while she tried on the clothes with bags in each of his hands while holding to the clothes that she chose so far.

He wasn't frustrated or sulking from the long wait, he was just happy because Kiyome was having fun and that's what mattered to him.

Issei took this time to think about the date and how it's going so far.

He was very afraid of going to a date since the incident with Raynare, but seeing how Kiyome cared about him he decided to swallow up his fears and take her on the date so she could be happy.

He was brought out of his thinking when he saw Kiyome standing in front of him wearing a black dress that went all the way to her shoes and had her entire back exposed.

Issei looked at her with amazement while he thought how beautiful she was.

"Ufufu...Issei you shouldn't drool" Kiyome said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Eh? Oh sorry, you are just so beautiful" Issei said while he wiped the drool, making Kiyome flush furiously.

"Stop that Issei" Kiyome said while trying to hide her heavy blush.

"Why? It's not like I am lying or something" Issei said boldly, he never was someone who would lie.

"T-Thank you Issei. It means a lot to me" Kiyome said, stuttering.

Issei did not respond and instead shot her the same smile that made her knees weaken before he got up and went to the cashier to pay for the clothes that she picked.

* * *

After they were finished with the clothing store they went to grab something to eat before they would call it the day.

They were currently sitting in a fast food restaurant waiting for their orders to arrive.

"Issei I am so happy that we got out on this date, thank you so much" Kiyome spoke with her gentle voice.

"I am glad that you enjoyed Kiyome" Issei said with a smile that made her blush.

The rest of the wait was spent in silence before their orders arrived and the dived straight into eating.

* * *

It was currently late night, the streets were almost empty of peoples and the shop owners were starting to close their shops before they went home to their families.

The lights were lit everywhere, illuminating the night sky.

Issei and a very tired Kiyome were currently walking towards Kiyome house after they walked around

During their walk they got to know each other a lot better and knew almost everything that there is to know about each other.

Issei learned more about Kiyome past and how it was to be a Beast Tamer while he also learned about the many animals served her like Christie the Yuti-onna and No-Head Honda who wasn't technically an animal but he still served Kiyome.

Kiyome also learned a lot about Issei like his dream to become a Harem King which she didn't really mind and everything that happened to him until now.

He told her everything starting from Raynare and all the way until the recent meeting of the three factions, he didn't really care about sharing all those stuff with her since he could trust her and he saw how she held him in such high regards.

He wanted to get to know her and he wanted her to know him more as well.

Kiyome listened in great interest to Issei's words, she was really happy that they were starting to get to know each other a lot better.

* * *

They were currently standing in front of Kiyome apartment in dead silent, each of them unsure of what to do now.

Their silence was broken by Kiyome's gentle voice.

"I had an amazing time today Issei" she whispered quietly that only he could hear her.

"Me too, I am glad that you enjoyed it" Issei said in a voice that matched Kiyome's tender voice before he leaned on to give her a kiss on the lips much to her bewilderment.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke up to get some air.

Kiyome was in a total bliss after the kiss, she waited for this to happen for such a long time and finally she was kissing the one she loved the most, she felt like she was in a dream that she hoped will never end.

She was brought out of her bliss by Issei whispering in her ears, making her blush.

"This was very nice Kiyome, what do you say about coming over to my place tomorrow to hang out?" Issei whispered in her ears in a very tender voice that made her knees weaken while she blushed furiously.

"S-S-Sure Issei, I'll be happy too" She struggled to say due to her excitement and bliss.

"I'm glad" Issei replied in her ear, his breath sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

She did not want this moment to end but much to her dismay she needed to sleep, she was drained after today, but to her pleasure, she will be seeing him tomorrow again.

"Goodnight Kiyome" Issei said after retracting his head from her ear and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Issei" She replied with a cracking voice before she went inside her house.

* * *

Kiyome was lying down in her bed thinking about everything that happened today.

She was in total bliss and excitement from the kiss she and Issei shared and how their relationship was going in the right direction.

She couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review :)**

 **Next chapter will be the transition chapter between arcs.**


	12. Preparations

**AN: Hey everyone and welcome to the twelve chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I had a bit of a problem with writing this chapter but I want to thank aGoldenLion for his tremendous help on this chapter and the story in general :)**

 **This chapter will be the transition chapter as I said before the action most of you waited for will come :)**

 **Please don't forget to go to my profile and vote to what story you want me to work on next, right now the results are very close to each other.**

 **I also want to thank those who took their time to Review, Favorite and Follow. It means a lot to me to see all those amazing reviews and the incredible amount of followers and favorite on the first story I ever wrote :)**

 **Now without further delay here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei was currently in the backyard of his house with Xenovia, Murayama, Asia, Irina and Kiyome who came to hang out with Issei after their date last night.

The girls with the exception of Kiyome who were just chilling with Issei were training for their rating game against Diodora that will commence in nine days.

No one knew how strong Diodora's peerage was but Issei decided that if he is going to train the girls then he will not take any risks and train them until they are strong enough in his opinion.

So right now he and Kiyome were watching a battle between Murayama who now possessed Ascalon and Irina who got Hauteclere that was inherited to her by her father.

 **[Boost x3]** Ddraig voice was heard from Murayama gauntlet much to Irina dismay.

"Mouu that's not fair I can't boost" Irina pouted.

"You are an angel so you are already stronger than me" Murayama rebutted but was ignored by Irina who had her hand clasped and her eyes closed.

"Oh my lord please give me the power to win, Amen" Irina prayed before she opened her eyes and dashed toward Murayama who got caught off guard by the sudden movement of Irina.

Much to Murayama's luck she managed to defend herself from Irina in the last second.

They were both clashing their swords several times trying to find each other weak spot and take advantage of it.

Irina after failing to find Murayama's weak spot or land any damage on her retreated back to her original position to regain some lost energy.

Murayama was using this time to boost up a few more times.

 **[Boost x5]** Ddraig voice said again before he spoke again before the energy was transformed into Ascalon

 **[Transfer]** Ddraig voice was heard again.

''Irina!'' Issei yelled angrily. ''Don't forget to use each of your advantages.''

''Advantages..?'' She thought, but under constant assault from Murayama she couldn't come up with a plan.

''Use your light attacks to even out the playing field.'' Murayama said helpfully. ''It's better to lose with full power than without being pushed to my limits.''

''Eyeeh!'' Irina yelled and with a small poof, two feather wings protruded from her back, and a large golden halo hovered above her head.

''That's more like it, Irina!'' Issei yelled as the battle now truly began.

''Sorry Murayama, but I don't want to lose in front of Issei-kun.'' Irina apologetically said as she materialized about a dozen light spears.

Murayama flew several yards back, creating enough distance she hoped to jump out of the way. Even from this distance, she knew the spears would sizzle her skin if she wasn't wearing her armor.

With Irina's unspoken command, the spears flew at breakneck speeds towards Murayama, ready to skewer her with light.

As Murayama was jumping, bending and flying out of each spear's path she kept boosting every ten seconds.

And with the last spear coming her way, instead of dodging it, she punched the spear causing it to explode in a shower of light.

The flash was bright enough to cause the people watching to close their eyes for a second, long enough for Murayama to strike.

With a last shout of **[Dragonshot]** a beam of high energy shot through the cloud towards a surprised Irina.

Out of breath and slightly overwhelmed by the dragonshot, Irina was hit by the draconic energy beam and propelled backwards to be indented into the wall of the house.

''Irina!'' Issei yelled. He didn't expect this to happen.

''I'm not finished yet, Issei-kun.'' She softly whispered when she broke herself out of the wall.

She began to breathe heavily and panted for a few seconds before giving Murayama a bloody grin and a thumbs up. ''I didn't expect your attack, it was a good tactic.''

Slowly she lifted herself up on shaking feet as her eyes never left Murayama.

Though her wings hurt, she managed to flap them powerfully enough to lift herself in the air, hovering in front of Murayama with an impassive face.

''Murayama, have I told you that I loved Issei even before I left Japan ten years ago?'' Irina asked her sparring partner.

Murayama, slightly put down by the question, shook her head negatively.

''I've always loved Issei-kun.'' She continued. ''..and when we all thought that he died I was broken.''

Slowly tears dropped from her cheeks, glistening in the sunlight. ''I locked myself up in my room in heaven. Not even listening to Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama.''

Irina lifted her shaking hands in front of her chest, before pressing them on her heart as she continued. ''I thought I lost all meaning to life. I wanted to have a family with Issei, have children and a place of our own. I was even willing to join in the harem just so I could be with him.''

''..and then those girls. Those despicable girls.'' She angrily continued as she gripped her heart now.

''I.I-I wanted to even kill them for what they were doing.'' and her wings flickered from white to black to show that she meant it.

''I couldn't see the others anymore. I wanted to continue what you did. Protecting those that couldn't defend themselves.''

''I ended up training day in day out until I feel asleep in the training room to do the same thing the next day over and over again.''

''Irina..'' Issei softly muttered as he listened to her story. ''Have I been so blind in the past.''

''Then, one day in heaven, Michael-sama measured my magic after all this training and saw that it had a strong affinity towards lightning.'' Irina said. ''I even went down to the underworld to get help from Barakiel-sama.''

Irina's golden halo began to shine brightly as it suddenly became two thin halos.

The two parts began to rotate clock and counterclockwise but nothing happened yet.

''I trained so much that I would have an attack that could defeat any devil. This has roasted many high-class and even an ultimate-class stray devil.''

Between the two halos, sparks started to appear which quickly turned into several lightning bolts dancing between the halos.

 **[Boost x4]** Murayama's boosted gear roared in preparation for the angel's assault.

''I can protect Issei too from now on, no one can stop me.'' Irina yelled as the crackling of the lightning became louder and louder.

''Zoom Zoom Iyaan!'' and the lightning struck down in several places at once.

'This sure brings back some memories' Issei thought to himself with a bit of sadness, this quote that Irina shouted was taken from the show he worked on with Sirzechs before he died in the fight against Loki.

Murayama was hit with several blasts and everywhere it hit, parts of her armor came off, stinging her skin.

''Aahhh!'' Murayama yelled as she was hit again and again, not even Ddraig's roar came over the pain assaulting her body.

And as she was about to lose consciousness, Issei stepped in and absorbed the lightning with his Divine gear,

''That's enough now, Irina.'' He said as he stood in front of a damaged Murayama. ''You've done well.''

The two halo discs slowly powered down before they became one again and disappeared together with her wings.

''Sorry, Murayama.'' Irina apologetically said. ''I just didn't want to lose.''

''It's ok, Irina-san.'' Murayama replied. ''You're really strong.''

''Okay girls, you did better than I thought you would.'' Issei said as he suddenly hugged them both. ''Thank you both for your feelings.''

''I know that together you can go far, I'm gunning for you both.''

* * *

After the fight betwen the two girls Issei waited for Murayama to recover completely before he spoke with her and Xenovia.

During the fight between Irina and Murayama an idea popped inside his head that he wanted to share with the girls in preparation for their rating game.

Right now Issei was sitting in the living room with Kiyome by his side while the rest of the girls sat in front of him, waiting for him to start talking.

"First I want to say good job for each and every one of you. Every one of you made big improvements today" Issei said with a soft smile on his face that was returned to him by the girls.

"Asia I am very happy with the progress you make with optimizing your healing ability and improving it's efficency" Issei said as he gazed at the blonde bishop with happiness.

He was really happy that Asia was once again a part of his life and he would do everything he can to protect her and the rest.

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia said timidly while she looked to the side and played with her hands nervously, a smile can be seen on her face as well.

"Xenovia and Murayama" Issei said in a serious tone after he finished talking with Asia.

"Y-Yes Issei?" Both girls asked nervously as they noticed Issei's sudden change of demeanor.

"During the fight between Murayama and Irina an idea popped in my idea" Issei started to say while the girls leaned closer while cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Murayama has shown great skills with her sword mastery and I think that it would be good if both of you will train in team tactic so you could fight together if the need arise" Issei said while the girls looked at him in awe.

"That's a very good idea Issei, we should start working on that tomorrow" They both said in unison.

"Ok that's all I wanted to say so you can go now if you want" Issei said, dismissing the girls who got up and walked to their respective rooms for the night.

Issei and Kiyome was now in the living room alone and sitting next to each other, both dead silent.

"So umm did you have fun today?" Issei asked shyly with a faint blush on his face.

"Yes I had an amazing time today Issei, seeing the girls fight was really amazing, I wish I will be able to fight like that in the future" She said in admiration and hope.

"I am sure you will be able to if you train long enough" Issei said in a tender voice while he gazed at her, both locking their eyes at each other.

"Umm I have to go home now Issei so I will see you tomorrow" Kiyome suddenly blurted as she quickly got up and started to walk to the door only to be halted by issei putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's already late so you can stay here for the night if you want, I don't have any extra rooms but you can sleep with me or one of the girls if you don't mind" Issei said in reassurance before Kiyome turned to face him and smashed her lips onto his.

They kissed for a long minute before they released for air, a thread of saliva can be seen between their mouths.

"Thank you so much Issei!" Kiyome beamed in happiness.

"No problem, let's go to sleep now" Issei said before he walked to his room with Kiyome in tow.

* * *

 **(One Week Later)**

During the week the girls trained every day until dawn in their respective fields.

Xenovia and Murayama focused on developing their team tactics while Asia focused on improving her healing abilities.

Irina focused on optimizing and gaining more control over her Angelic powers while also sparring with either Xenovia or Murayama with her Hauteclere.

"Good job everyone! I think you made amazing progress and you could easily win against Diodora tomorrow" Issei said while he and the girls sat around the table and ate dinner.

"Thank you Issei" Murayama and Xenovia said.

"I will try my best Issei-san" Asia said with shiny eyes and her innocent smile.

"I know you all will" Issei said while he flashed his big grin that could make the girls knees to weaken but to their luck they were sitting.

They all nodded in agreement before they resumed their dinner that continued in silence.

When they finished they got up, thanked Irina for the cooking and went to bed.

They had a long day coming tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**


	13. Let The Game Begin!

**AN: Hey guys (and girls) and welcome to the thirteen chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I think many of you waited for this chapter to come and I hope you will enjoy it :)**

 **I did use a lot of elements from canon so it won't be entirely AU and such but I did make my adjustments and changes that I hope you will like :)**

 **Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for the next story that you want me to work at :)**

 **I updated added a new indication that is indicating when the being that inhabit a Longinus is talking in the host mind and from this chapter forward this indication will be used.**

 **Now without further delay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The Rating Game between Rias Gremory peerage and Diodora Astaroth and his peerage was going to start in several minutes.

Issei took this time to have a talk with Azazel about Diodora and his peerage and how they were like.

"Azazel, you know anything about Diodora peerage?" Issei asked hoping to learn more about the unknown peerage.

"Not really except that they were once a part of the church but got excommunicated" Azazel replied.

"Really? Why did they get excommunicated?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"From what the rumors say Diodora used to corrupt them to the point that they would be excommunicated and then he would have reincarnated them as part of his peerage but that's just a rumor so I can't tell you for sure." Azazel spoke unsure of the truth behind those rumors.

Issei did not add anything else and instead decided to bid Azazel goodbye and go to his seat to wait for the game to begin.

* * *

Issei was now sitting in the audience along with everyone else who came to watch the Rating Game.

Diodora was already in the battlefield waiting for Rias and her peerage to appear which after a few minutes happened.

A red magic circle was seen and out of it appeared Rias and the rest of her peerage who were greeted with excitement from the crowd who started to cheer for them, shouting and clapping their hands in excitement.

Issei was in his seat hoping that the girls will be alright and that they will win, he was looking back at the girl's training and how much progress they managed to achieve during that training.

Out of everyone Issei thought that Murayama managed to achieve the most progress out of everyone due to her **{Boosted Gear}** Infinite potential that kept increasing her strength and unlock new abilities while she improved.

He was still deep in thought when he suddenly heard God speak to him in his mind.

 **["Issei you should pay close attention to this Diodora guy"]** God warned warily.

'Why what's wrong with him?" Issei asked in concern as to why God urged him to pay close attention to Diodora.

 **["I have been feeling some ominous energy from him, an energy that he shouldn't possess"]** God explained to the confused Issei.

'What do you mean a power he shouldn't possess' Issei questioned in confusion.

 **["I can sense his normal energy but I also sense some sort of other energy that is enhancing his own"]** God explained.

'I see, I will pay extra attention but he better not try to pull off something' Issei said with anger now starting to grow.

* * *

Rias and the others were currently at the battlefield waiting for the referees to start the Rating Game but it never came which confused them greatly.

"Somethings wrong here, the referees are not starting the game for some reason" Rias said uneasy.

"Maybe they had some technical issues?" Gasper asked, thinking that's why the game did not start yet before he was interrupted by a magic circle that appeared above them.

"Magic Circle?" Asia asked in bewilderment while the rest of the group looked closely at the magic circle trying to analyze the crest it had.

"That's not the Astaroth's crest" Rias said after she finished examining the magic circle while the rest raised their guards for whatever is going to appear from the many magic circles that appeared in the battlefield's sky.

"Be careful!" Rias exclaimed to her peerage as many Devils started to appear from the magic circles.

" **{Boosted Gear}** " Murayama shouted before a bright light appeared and when it faded Murayama was standing with her red gauntlet now materialized on her left hand while Kiba and Xenovia unsheathed their swords in preparation for the fight.

Koneko's cat tail and ears started to form, indicating that her Senjutsu powers were now released before she jumped in front of Gasper, protecting the bishop from the new arrivals attacks.

Akeno was now flying in the air while preparing her powers of Lighting and Elemental powers in each arm while Rias was on the ground, her power of destruction starting to flare up in response to her anger.

"if I remember correctly, those Devils are loyal to the Old-Satan Faction in the Khaos Brigade" Rias said while she examined the Devils that flew in front of them.

"So they're terrorists?" Gasper asked in horror but before he could get his answer one of the Devil started to talk.

"The despicable and fake family, Gremory. We shall eliminate you here" One of the Old-Faction Devils said, making their intentions clear.

"What the hell is going on?" Murayama asked in panic before she heard Asia gasp.

When she looked back toward Asia she saw her being grabbed by none other than Diodora.

"Asia" She yelled in panic while the Bishop was being pulled into the air by Diodora.

"Diodora you bastard!" Rias said in anger when she saw that Diodora took Asia.

"Hey there, I'll be taking Asia Argento" Diodora said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"What are you going to do to her?" Xenovia asked in ire

"You are all going to be murdered by the Khaos Brigade while I am going to unite with Asia in that temple" Diodora said with a smug grin while he pointed his finger towards the temple behind him.

"So you sided with the Khaos Brigade? You deserve death for your betrayal and for ruining the sanctity of the Rating Games" Rias said while pointing an accusing finger at Diodora, her power of destructing increasing from her sheer anger.

"I would suggest you to keep your powers for those numbers" Diodora said.

"You are going to pay for touching my sweet Asia, Diodora!" Rias said in rage before Diodora flew away with Asia.

They didn't have time to do anything else as the Devils started to rain attacks on them.

Xenovia and Murayama ran towards the Devils each with her respective sword.

Xenovia summoned her Devil wings and flew to a group of Devils in an attempt to slash them with her Durandal while Murayama followed suit with the now Boosted Ascalon.

 **["Partner be careful, their powers seemed to be enhanced by something"]** Ddraig voice was heard across the battlefield, making Rias and the rest hear his words too.

"Thanks for the warning Ddraig. Everyone you heard him so be careful" Murayama thanked her partner before she exclaimed his words to her friends who just nodded in acknowledgment before they resumed their attacks on the Old-Faction Devils.

Xenovia was flying swiftly in the air and slashing the enemies with her Durandal with Murayama who decapacitated them after Xenovia slashed them.

Kiba was on the ground fighting the Devils who came to him using his sacred gear [Balance Breaker] The Betrayer while using his sacred gear to also manifest swords from the ground, impaling the Devils.

Rias and Akeno were flying in the air as well while fighting with large groups of the Old-Faction Devils that came in their way, the Devils targeted Rias the most since she was the Gremory heiress much to the red-head dismay but to her luck, Akeno was by her side helping her to fend them off.

They were all engaged in battle when suddenly the Devils from the Old-Satan Faction started to vaporize while those who remained were hit by a large beam of blue energy.

Rias and the rest looked in bewilderment at what was occurring before they heard a familiar voice speaking to them.

"We found out that Diodora was making deals in the dark so me and Irina came to help you" Odin said with Irina standing beside him.

"Irina!" Xenovia said in astonishment before she ran and hugged her best friend.

"I missed you too Xenovia but we have to take care of Diodora first" Irina said.

"You're right, I think he is at that temple" Xenovia said while pointing to the large temple that levitated in the back of the battlefield.

"I see, let's go then!"

* * *

Issei was watching with fury at what was happening in the Rating Game.

When he saw that Diodora took Asia hostage and stated what he was going to do with her he was so furious that he wanted to just go down there and pull his heart out of his chest but much to his frustration he was stopped by Sirzechs who now stood beside him along with Azazel.

"Issei I understand how you feel but you should let Ria-tan and the rest handle that" Sirzechs asked Issei kindly in a tender voice.

*growl* "Ok I will let them handle that for now" Issei said in anger.

"Thank you Issei" Sirzechs said before he and Azazel flew away to fight against the terrorists.

* * *

Rias and her peerage who were now accompanied by Odin and Irina reached the temple where Diodora was holding Asia hostage but before they could reach Asia they had to battle with Diodora's peerage.

Xenovia and Murayama were currently facing against Diodora rook's while Rias, Akeno and Irina faced against his Queen and two Bishops.

Koneko was keeping the Pawns from surrendering them using her Senjutsu powers while Kiba protected Gasper.

* * *

Xenovia and Murayama attacked the two rooks using their team tactics and as a result they managed to decapacitate the two Rooks with ease.

During their training with Issei he told them that they should develop and train in battling as a team in case the need arise.

Akeno, Rias and Irina were currently fighting against the Queen and two Bishops.

Irina was using her Angelic powers to inflict the Devils some holy damage so Rias and Akeno could attack them with ease which worked like charm, when they were done they went to help Koneko to defeat the remaining Pawns who were cut down to five instead of eight.

When they were done fighting against Diodora's peerage they moved to the next room they frowned and look in horror as they saw Freed Sellezan who they believed were dead waiting to fight them with his sick grin plastered on his face.

"Freed" they all muttered in bitterness.

"How are you alive?" Kiba asked the supposed to be deceased Exorcist.

"I was collected by that shitty Vali. In other words, the Khaos Brigade picked up stray little ol' me!" Freed said with a voice full of malice and an expression of a deranged man on his face.

"So you became Diodora's Knight?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"Knight? No, I ate them both" Freed said while showing his tongue, a glint of insanity could be seen in his eyes.

"Ate them up?" Rias said in horror while the rest just looked terrified.

Freed in response just started to laugh like a maniac before his demeanor changed to that of a very serious man.

Everyone looked carefully at Freed, waiting for him to make a move but they were terrified when they saw him bend down while red wings emerged from his back with the rest of his body transforming into that of a Demon.

"What is that?" Akeno asked in terror while the rest just stared at him in dread.

"I don't know but we shouldn't approach him carelessly" Rias exclaimed in a serious manner.

"Since this is a happy reunion let me tell you something" Freed started to say.

"Those girls from his peerage that you defeated were once the sisters of saints from various lands" Freed said making Xenovia and Irina to gasp.

"That guy hobby was to bring down passionate holy women to the depths of hell with his sweet words!" Freed continued his story.

"The Asia?" Xenovia said, her anger starting to grow as she started to come to a realization.

"One day, a spoiled Devil boy found a beautiful holy woman that was totally his type but she was treasured sooo much he couldn't kidnap her easily so he came up with an idea that maaaaybe she would be excommunicated if other holy people saw the woman healing an injured Devil like him" Freed said, finishing his story and at that moment everyone came to the same horrible realization like Xenovia.

The girl he was talking about was none other than the sweet and innocent Asia.

Before any of them could do anything Kiba suddenly stepped forward much to the others surprise and panic.

"Kiba stay back! We shouldn't approach him carelessly" Rias repeated her warning from before.

"I am going to be his opponent Buchou so stay back" Kiba said with a serious demeanor that made everyone go silent.

"You shouldn't be alive" Kiba said to Freed with a voice full of venom and anger before Freed bolted to his direction.

"The super invincible monster Freed is here to greet ya, Mr. Handsome!" Freed said while he bolted toward Kiba to try and grab him.

Kiba did not flinch and instead just prepared his Holy Demonic sword.

"A monster like you should not exist anymore" Kiba said with an angered face.

Freed ignored him and instead kept running toward Kiba who ran toward him and slashed him, killing the "Super invincible monster Freed" who wasn't so invincible.

* * *

After Kiba defeated Freed they were greeted with a sight of a curtain raising and behind it were Asia chained in the air.

"You should've seen Asia's face when I told her the truth, it was the best expression ever!" The voice of Diodora spoke while everyone averted the gaze toward the source of the voice to find him sitting on a throne with a sick grin on his face.

"Diodora Astaroth! We will never forgive you!" Rias said in fury as she looked at Diodora with an intimidating glare.

"It never tires me to see the moment when a woman of the church despairs!" Diodora added while Asia cried in sorrow.

"But she still have hope, she has all of you. Especially that filthy Issei that she loves so much" Diodora said while keeping gazing on everyone.

"Do you remember the Fallen Angel Raynare?" He asked Rias and the rest, making them gasp at the mention of Raynare before Diodora continued to speak.

"After that woman killed Asia I was going to kill Raynare and give Asia an Evil Piece" Diodora revealed with a smile much to the shock of Rias and the rest who had wide-eyes and a frown.

"What did you say!?" Rias asked in astonishment from the new revelation.

"Who would have thought that the weak Devil that jumped in was the Red Dragon Emperor" Diodora said, making the girls lower their heads in shame after hearing about Issei and remembering how he risked his life for them like he did with Asia.

"I made the mistake of waiting, thinking you'll die instantly and to top it off you came and snatched her up, Rias" Diodora who was now finished with his talking said.

* * *

When Issei heard what Diodora and Freed said didn't think twice and just summoned his wings and flew to the temple where Asia was being held up in inhumane speed.

When he reached the temple he landed between Rias and the Diodora, making everyone gasp at Issei abrupt appearance.

"I-Issei? What are you doing here?" Murayama asked in surprise.

"This man is going to pay for what he has done!" Issei said while he looked at Diodora with a glare that could make a person pee himself but Diodora just looked at Issei unfazed.

"I'm glad that you appeared, now I can destroy all of you and drop Asia deeper into despair, I'll destroy any hope she has left!" Diodora said, delighted by Issei abrupt appearance.

"She is still a virgin right? I don't want your used goods" Diodora asked which made Issei tremble with anger.

None of them noticed the black gauntlet that was on Issei's left hand, flashing in gold repeatedly.

"But stealing her from you might be fun, raping Asia in front of your eyes as she calls out your name!" Diodora said with a malice while having a look of an insane person.

"Shut Up!" Issei shouted in fury before he was enveloped in a golden vortex

 **[Divine Chaos Balance Breaker]** God's voice roared through the temple as a wave of golden energy wrapped Issei.

"Amazing! To think you possess such power but I have a snake from Ophis myself" Diodora said after bursting into a fit of laughter that was interrupted when Issei bolted towards him with inhumane speed and delivering a devastating punch to his stomach, making him throw up blood.

Issei grabbed Diodora and tossed him into the ground.

"Don't fuck with me! I am a high-ranking Devil! I am part of the bloodline of the current Great Devil Beelzebub!" Diodora said while lying on the floor.

"How can my noble blood lose to a lowly and filthy person like you?!" He continued before he turned around and formed a magic circle that sent an attack towards Issei.

Issei walked toward Diodora while taking the magic attacks like nothing happened. When he reached Diodora he retracted his fist as Diodora formed multiple magic circles that were shattered by the blow Issei delivered to Diodora's face that sent him back.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Diodora cried in pain while rolling on the floor.

"Your barrier is so weak" Issei said before he grabbed his collar and started to punch him in the stomach.

"How can I lose to a filthy person like you when I have the snake of Ophis?" Diodora asked as he stretched his two hands and created a powerful barrier that kept Issei away from him.

"Did you see that? My powers are much stronger" Diodora said smugly while maintaining his barrier.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Issei said before the jewels on his armor turned emerald.

 **[Welsh Mode]** God's voice roared before he started to boost Issei.

 **[Boost x15]** God's voice roared once again as it boosted Issei's powers.

"Take that you bastard!" Issei said before he shattered the barrier with a devastating punch that continued until it hit Diodora in the face, sending him flying back.

"Impossible! I can't be defeated! I beat Agares. And I plan to beat Sairaorg!" Diodora said as he struggled to get up and puking blood in the process.

"I won't lose to a weakling like you!" Diodora said in anger before he stretched his hand and formed a magic circle that will deliver his strongest attack.

Issei saw the incoming attack and sensed the powerful energy and decided to match it with his **[Divine Shot]**.

"Take This!" Diodora shouted as he released his attack, Issei following suit.

* * *

When the two attacks collided Issei's attack managed to overpower Diodora's without struggle while also continuing to fly in the direction of Diodora but it missed him by a few centimeters and instead destroyed the wall behind him.

Diodora looked in horror as his strongest attack was overpowered easily when Issei came to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever get close to Asia again I will destroy you!" Issei said after retracting his visor.

After Issei was done he dropped Diodora to the ground and went ahead to release Asia to no avail.

"Even my powers cannot break that?" Issei asked in confusion and frustration.

"It's a special seal that a certain Longinus user made from me" Diodora said from the ground.

"But on the off chance I lost, I had the seal set to consume her instead!" Diodora said while grinning madly much to everyone's horror.

"What did you say?!" Issei said while still struggling to free Asia who was starting to glow in a blue light.

"I'd rather have her disappear than hand her over to you all! Right?" Diodora continued.

"Issei-san" Asia said weakly while tears shed from her eyes.

"Asia hold on I am going to free you" Issei said with confident before he brought his left hand forward.

"I trust you" Issei said while look at his gauntlet before a red light appeared in the temple.

 **[Boost x15]** God's voice said before the light switched from crimson red to pure gold.

 **[Divine Overboost]** God's voice roared while the golden light increased, breaking the seal that held Asia making everyone jaws to drop.

"What the hell was that?" Akeno asked before she ran towards Asia and Issei.

"That was amazing" Koneko said in awe before she as well ran toward Asia and Issei.

* * *

"Issei-san" Asia said before she got up from her position on top of him.

"No way The Longinus seal..." Diodora said in horror.

"Asia. Thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone" Xenovia said while tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I won't go anywhere because you and Issei-san will protect me" Asia said as she approached Xenovia and wiped off her tears, surprising the Knight.

"Yeah! I will protect you no matter what!" Xenovia said in happiness while the rest joined in on hugging Asia in happiness.

"Issei-san" Asia shouted as she ran towards Issei who was now without his armor and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Sorry I was late" Issei said while returning the embrace

"I believed in you" She said before she sunk her head into his chest.

"Still, I am sorry for letting you go through those horrible stuff" Issei apologized with a bit of sadness as he released Asia and held her from the shoulders.

"I'm fine. I have you with me, Issei" Asia reassured him while flashing her beautiful innocent smile at Issei.

"Well, let's go back now" Issei said in a tender voice.

"Ok" Asia said as she retracted herself from Issei and went to stand with the others.

"Before we go I wish to pray for the lord." Irina suddenly said which surprised everyone.

"What are you going to pray about in a place like this?" Issei asked perplexed.

"It's a secret" Irina said as she turned back to his direction and winked at him.

* * *

Everyone looked at Irina as she kneeled on the ground ahead of them with her hands clasped in front of her.

'Heavenly Father, Thank you for your help in defeating those evil men and for bringing Issei-kun back to the living' Irina started to say in her head.

'Please give us the power to protect Issei-kun, now and forever like he always has protected us" She continued as she started to be enveloped in a heavenly light while everyone looked in confusion and shock at the light that enveloped her.

'I hope we can live happily with Isse-kun' she finished her prayer with wide eyes and shock when she noticed the light that enveloped her.

* * *

When they light faded everyone no longer saw Irina kneeling on the ground and praying.

Horror and Sorrow starting to grow inside of them when they realized that Asia disappeared.

"I-Irina?" Issei asked as tears started to form in his eyes while the rest looked with horror.

"Why?" Xenovia asked in horror before a magic circle suddenly appeared

"Enough playing around, Diodora Astaroth" an unknown voice said.

"Who is there?" Rias asked in sorrow and anger.

"The little sister of the despicable and fake Devil King I am the true descendant of the Great Devil Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub" The voice who now revealed himself as Shalba Beelzebub said.

"Shalba! lend me a hand" Diodora asked from his place on the ground.

"If both the old and current Devil Kings combine their strength" He continued as he got up but was interrupted in the middle as a hole formed in his stomach surprising him greatly.

"Fool" Shalba said before the same light that enveloped Asia killed Diodora.

"I will never forgive your crime of killing Irina!" Xenovia said in rage as she drew her Durandal and ran toward Shalba

"A weakling like you shall be exterminated" Shalba said as he launched an attack at Xenovia, hitting her head on and sending her back.

Rias and the rest rushed to Xenovia's help and Asia started to treat her but they were all still in sorrow when they suddenly heard Issei speak.

"Irina? Where are you?" Issei asked in anguish and despair as he looked for his childhood friend.

Everyone looked at Issei in agony, they hated seeing him that broken.

"That's not funny Irina, come out of your hiding and let's go" Issei continued as he walked like a zombie.

"Issei-san" Asia said while tears started to form in her eyes.

"Issei please stop" Murayama begged as she broke down into a crying mess after seeing her loved one so broken.

* * *

Issei was walking lifelessly toward Shalba with his bangs casting a shadow on his eyes.

"Issei?" Xenovia who recovered from Shalba's attack asked.

Issei was heartbroken, after what happened to Murayama he swore to himself that he will never let anyone else that he loved to be harmed in any way so when he saw his childhood friend who he loved deeply disappear in front of his eyes, his heart broke while rage consumed his soul.

Everyone looked at Issei, feeling sorry for him when they suddenly heard God's voice booming through the gauntlet.

 **["If you don't want to die then go away"]** God voice commanded.

"W-Why? What is happening?" Rias asked in horror and confusion but she was ignored.

 **["You who call himself Shalba"]** God's voice started to say as Issei halted his movement.

 **["You made a big mistake!"]**

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**


	14. Awaken

_**AN: Hey Everyone and Welcome to the fourteen chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**_

 _ **I know that some of you waited for this chapter and I hope that you will be happy with this chapter.**_

 ** _I did relay on cannon to some extent but I changed most of what happened to fit with the plot of the story and such._**

 ** _After you read the chapter I am 100% positive that you will have some big questions regarding few stuff so I did a small Q &A at the end AN's about the the major stuff that people will probably ask._**

 ** _Also, I changed a bit of my writing style and shaped up the sacred gear talking and actions in Italic while also removed the [...] from every ability and such that is mentioned but I still left them bold. Tell me what style you prefer better and if you want me to ditch the bold and the [...] for each mention like Balance Breaker and such._**

 ** _Don't forget to vote for what story should I work on next! If you have any other question please voice it by either sending me a PM or writing it in a review in a civil manner :)_**

 ** _Without further delay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or any of it's characters.**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 _ **["If you don't want to die then go away"]** _ God voice commanded.

"W-Why? What is happening?" Rias asked in horror and confusion but she was ignored.

 _ **["You who call himself Shalba"]** _ He continued as Issei halted his movement.

 ** _["You made a big mistake!"]_ ** After he was finished with talking a huge whirlpool of golden energy suddenly erupted from Issei and as he was forced into **Balance Breaker**.

Shalba watched in boredom before he saw the intense whirlpool of aura that Issei released which made him crash into the wall behind him, making him agitated from the sheer power.

"W-What is that?" Murayama asked in panic but no one could answer her due to the shock.

"This amount of Divine aura and power!" Kiba started to say as he covered his eyes from the vortex of dust that was created from Issei's energy swirling around in the air.

"Dangerous" Koneko finished Kiba's words while the rest just looked ahead in horror and bewilderment.

"Issei!" Murayama and Xenovia shouted before they attempted to run to their beloved but was blocked halfway by a support pillar that collapsed in front of them.

"What the hell is happening?! Issei!" They both shouted in frustration before they suddenly heard Ddraig speak.

 _ **["That power...It's impossible"]** _ Ddraig said in disbelief.

"What is happening Ddraig?!" Murayama asked in wonder while the rest just listened carefully to what the Welsh Dragon have to say.

 _ **["Issei is... Going into Juggernaut Drive"]** _ Ddraig said in disbelief much to the confusion of everyone besides Rias who paled at the mention of the Juggernaut Drive

"J-Juggernaut Drive? I thought this was just a myth" Rias said in dread.

"Rias what is this Juggernaut Drive?" Akeno asked the Gremory Heiress who clearly had knowledge of whatever this Juggernaut Drive was supposed to be.

 _ **["I'll explain"]** _ Ddraig interjected from the Boosted Gear.

 _ **["Juggernaut Drive is a Longinus only ability that is restricted to the {Boosted Gear} and the {Divine Divinding} or so I thought at least..."]**_

 _ **["This ability is considered to be a forbidden move which temporarily remove the seal that was placed on me and Albion but apparently God sealed his true powers inside the Longinus he created for Issei as well which means that Juggernaut Drive also applies to him"]** _ Ddraig explained much to his and everyone else anxiety

"S-So you want to tell me that right now Issei is going to awaken all of God's power?" Rias asked in bewilderment.

 _ **["Yes, if he finishes chanting the awakening chant then the seal will break"]** _ The Welsh Dragon said much to the horror of everyone but they were soon interrupted when they heard a powerful voice that sounded like Issei and God voice combined starting to chant the same chant Ddraig spoke about, making them shiver in horror.

 _ **"I who am about to awaken,"**_

 _ **["This is bad, you should all escape quickly!"]**_ Ddraig warned, urging them to escape as fast as they can.

"Ok" Everyone replied before they summoned their wings and flew away from Issei who was emitting an insane amount of Divine Aura.

* * *

 _ **"I who am about to awaken,**_

 _ **Am the Divine God who created the principals of the universe.**_

 _ **I am the definition of Infinite and the creator of the Dream,**_

 _ **I shall rise again as the God of this universe**_

 _ **and I shall chain you in the depths of the abyss"**_ Issei and God chanted in unity while the seal that restricted God full powers started to break while Issei body started to transform.

 _ **"Juggernaut Drive!"** _ Issei and God shouted in unison as the transformation finished while the terrain below them started to levitate.

When he finished transforming his body looked like his Balance Breaker but he was much higher, instead of 170cm Issei was now standing at 325cm.

He was also noticeably bigger while he also maintained his human shape with a few additions.

He had a long white cape on his back and a golden crown with blue and emerald stones in it that was attached to his head.

He had his _**[** **Divine Sword]** _ coming out from his right-hand gauntlet while he was holding a staff that was golden except for the stone at the end of the staff which was black.

His wings were two golden wings with each having a tint of blue or emerald visible at the edge of the feathers.

* * *

Everyone looked awe-struck as they saw what Issei has transformed too.

They were all currently hiding on a nearby boulder while Rias and Akeno maintained a barrier that will prevent the Divine Energy that was swirling in the air to reach them and hurt them.

"Issei" Murayama and Xenovia muttered silently in disbelief.

"Issei-kun what happened to you?" Akeno asked no one in particular as she looked with at Issei new form with wide eyes and a frown.

Rias and the others did not say anything and just looked in astonishment at the full power of God that was currently released.

 _'Issei please be ok'_ Everyone thought, hoping that no matter what happens Issei will be ok.

* * *

Issei floated in a black abyss that reminded him his first meeting with God.

"Where am I?" Issei asked, his voice echoed in the black abyss.

"Did I die?" he continued to ask while hoping that someone will provide him with answers.

After no one answered him he tried to think what exactly happened that resulted in him being in this abyss.

He thought how he saw Irina vanish in front of his eyes, how he looked for her hoping with every fiber of his being that this was a cruel joke that she played on him and how suddenly something flipped inside of him when he realized that Irina vanished and supposedly died in front of his eyes.

He felt like something came over him when he realized that Irina vanished, like it took advantage of the grief and sorrow he felt in his soul.

He felt malice seeping into his soul.

After few minutes that seemed to him like hours something happend.

The black abyss turned into a field that he recognized too well, the rating game battlefield.

When he saw Shalba standing in front of him. He looked frightened by something but he didn't care about him so he tried to move ahead to kill him but to his surprise, he wasn't in control of his body.

"What the hell? Why can't I move my body?" Issei asked in panic and frustration before his body suddenly leapt ahead and flew at Shalba in full speed with his right hand stretched out.

Shalba didn't see Issei move and instead just saw a black blur moving in inhumane speed towards his direction before he suddenly felt his arm being amputated.

"Ahhh" Shalba shouted as he turned his gaze to where his left arm used to be.

"Damn you freaking bastard!" Shalba shouted as he prepared the same attack that he used on Irina.

"Let's see how you deal with my light of Judgement!" Shalba said as he launched his attack.

Issei was not fazed by the attack and let it hit him before his eyes and jewels turned blue and the familiar call of _**[Divide]** _ echoed through the battlefield.

 _ **[Divide x10]** _ God shouted repeatedly while the attack that enveloped Issei shrunk in size.

" _ **[Divine Dividing]**_? Just how much do you plan to stand in my way, Vali?!" Shalba asked in anger

* * *

When Issei finished dividing his attack he turned around and stared at Shalba before he suddenly lifted his staff and pointed it to the sky.

 _ **[Divine Judgement]**_ God's voice roared before a golden lightning appeared in the sky and struck Shalba.

Shalba tried to prepare another attack with his other hand but he was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhh" He shouted in agony as the lightning struck him while he started to vaporize.

* * *

Rias and the rest just looked awe-struck at the new attack that Issei performed while shivers ran through their spines from the sheer amount of Divine energy before they heard a familiar voice speak from behind them

"Is that Hyoudou?" The voice asked and when Rias and the rest turned in surprise they saw Vali standing there with a portal behind him.

"V-Vali? what are you doing here?" Rias asked in bewilderment.

"I felt a massive amount of power so I decided to check it out" He said as the rest of his team emerged from the portal.

"Irina?!" Xenovia shouted in bewilderment as she saw a blonde man with glasses carry Irina in his arms.

"She is lucky that we found here otherwise her body would have been destroyed" the man with the glasses said.

"Where did you find her? We thought she died" Rias asked in shock.

"We happened to come across her body floating while we were in the Dimensional Gap" Vali said much to everyone confusion.

"Dimensional Gap?" Akeno asked in confusion but she was ignored by everyone as they turned their gaze towards Issei when they heard Shalba cry in agony.

"I can't believe that Hyoudou became this powerful" Vali said in disbelief.

 _ **["You were lucky that he decided to spare you in your fight"]**_ Albion spoke in his mind.

'I am starting to think so as well' He said in defeat as he agreed with Albion, he hated to admit his defeat to anyone.

"Xenovia let's go and tell Issei that Irina is safe, maybe then he will get back to usual" Murayama suggested.

"Are you crazy? with this amount of Divine Energy that he is emitting you will vaporize instantly" Rias said disapproving her suggestion.

"We have to try, Vali can you please help suppress Issei energy while we go talk to him?" She pleaded the White Dragon Emperor

"I don't see why I should help you" Vali said in disinterest.

"Please, Vali! He will die if we won't do anything" Murayama begged Vali as tears of frustration started to flow from her eyes.

Vali did not answer and instead just looked at Issei before he was enveloped by a blue light.

 _ **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]** _ Albion roared as Vali jumped into the air.

Murayama looked at Vali with wide eyes before she nodded and instructed Xenovia to follow her.

"Hmm, Xenovia follow me!" She instructed as she as well was enveloped in green light.

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**_ Ddraig roared as Murayama jumped into the air and started to follow Vali with Xenovia in tow.

 _'Please be safe and bring Issei back'_ everyone thought while grasping their clothes where their heart should be, hoping that they could bring Issei back.

* * *

 _ **["You have to touch whoever you want to use Divide Dividing on but in Hyoudou's current form you might be killed before you manage to touch him"]** _ Albion reminded Vali.

"You're right" He conceded before he stopped and lifted his hand up to the air, his yellow eyes starting to glow while he started to chant.

 _ **"I who am about to awaken,**_

 _ **am the Heavenly Dragon who lost all to the principle of domination.**_

 _ **I envy the infinite and yearn for the dream.**_

 _ **I shall be the white dragon that masters the path of domination.**_

 _ **And I shall lead you to the farthest limits of innocence"**_

 _ **"Juggernaut Drive!"**_ Vali said as he transformed to his _**[Juggernaut Drive]** _ form before he resumed his flight towards Issei who gazed at him when he felt the sudden change in aura that Vali was manifesting before he pointed his staff at him, making three white spheres that contained insane amounts of divine energy that could make a Devil like Vali vaporize.

 _ **[Spheres Of Enlightment]** _ God's voice shouted as the white spheres launched toward Vali who managed to evade it in the last second.

* * *

Issei was still floating around while he looked at what his body was doing.

He saw Vali who transformed into Juggernaut Drive flying to his direction while he launched an attack toward him in an attempt to repel him and kill him in the proccess but Vali managed to dodge the powerful attack at the last second.

He then saw how Vali tackled him before they were both flying and clashing with each other all across the sky.

Vali managed to bite Issei's neck after a long struggle and instantly retreated as Issei landed on the ground in front of Vali.

Issei recovered from the bite quickly and launched himself toward Vali with his sword stretched in an attempt to slash him but he failed due to Vali using his ability.

 **[Divide x50]** Albion voice echoed as it struggled to divide God's boundless power while Vali just dodged Issei's incoming attacks.

When Albion was finished suppressing enough of God's power in order for Xenovia and Murayama to approach Issei safely Vali transformed back into his **[Balance Breaker]** and retreated.

"He is your problem now" He said as he flew away.

"Thank you Vali" Murayama said thankful for his help.

* * *

Xenovia and Murayama were now in front of Issei, looking at his new form in fright and horror as he stood still and gazed at them.

"Issei" Murayama said in a tender voice as tears start to flow but got no reply.

"Issei please come back to us" Xenovia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Irina is alright Issei she is with Rias and the rest so please just come back to us" Murayama told Issei who at the mention of Irina screamed in anguish before he stretched his right arm and lunged toward the two girls who looked at him in terror before they realized what was happening and avoided the attack in the last second.

* * *

Issei looked in horror as he saw himself attacking Murayama and Xenovia with his sword in an attempt to kill them.

He felt his heart shattering as he saw the look on the girl's faces, looks of horror while their eyes showed the fright and terror they were feeling inside of them.

He couldn't bear the guilt and agony he was feeling as he saw himself harming those he loved, he felt like he could die just from the terrifying sight.

"No Stop! Please don't hurt them!" Issei shouted to whatever controlled his body and made him attack the girls before he broke down into a sobbing fit.

He closed his eyes and started to think of all the good times he had with the girls and how much he loved them before his thoughts switched to how they looked at him in terror while their eyes showed how scared they were of him as he tried to kill them, he could not forgive himself for the pain and sorrow he caused them and how he put them at risk.

He remembered seeing Irina disappearing in front of his eyes while he just stood there and watched, he felt devastated and useless.

 _'I don't want to put anyone at risk anymore'_ Issei thought to himself.

'Whenever they are with me they are always in danger of dying or being injured severely, and now I was the one who injured them. I was the one who they looked at with terror and fright' He thought sadly.

"Make it stop!" Issei shouted while he vented off all his pain when suddenly his armor shattered and sent him flying to the ground

"Issei!" both girls shouted in bewilderment when they saw his armor shatter before he landed on the ground.

They ran toward Issei as fast as they could to see if he needed help but they found him just lying there unconscious and alive so they sighed in relief.

He looked like he was finally in peace but in reality, he was far away from that.

* * *

Issei was currently floating around in his subconscious.

 _'I harmed them, I almost killed them. I can't deal with that anymore I need to stay away from them so I won't hurt them anymore'_ he thought in sorrow as he couldn't deal with what he did, his guilt and sorrow eating his soul.

 _ **["Issei we need to talk"]**_

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**

 **Q: Why Issei was** **so weak even when he was in Juggernaut Drive?**

 **A: Issei was probably the strongest person to exist while he was in Juggernaut Drive but since he didn't sense any real threat from the Devils when he was in Juggernaut then he only used a fraction of his powers.**

 **Q: Why Vali wasn't vaporized when he came close to Issei who had insane divine aura.**

 **A: Vali was wearing his armor so the armor managed to protect Vali from vaporizing (Think of it like Issei holding the cross in his fight against Raiser)**

 **I hope this answers your major questions and if you have any other questions please PM me or ask in the reviews in a civil way :)**


	15. Consequences

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the fifteenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I want to thank those who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed the story so far! As a new writer, it makes me glad to see all the good feedback and it encourage me to continue with this story while planning new ones which reminds me... Don't forget to vote on my profile on what story you want to see next!**

 **There was something that was brought to my attention last chapter and it's the fact that Issei only managed to hold the cross in the anime because he sacrificed his arm to Ddraig and I actually forgot that lol.**

 **But what I meant in that example is that since the armor is a dragon-like (As you can see when Issei hit Vali with Ascalon in the anime and Vali armor breaks off immediately due to it being a dragon armor) then it also resist divine damage.**

 **Anyway without further delay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Issei was currently floating around in his subconscious.

 _'I harmed them, I almost killed them. I can't deal with that anymore I need to stay away from them so I won't hurt them anymore'_ he thought in sorrow as he couldn't deal with what he did, his guilt and sorrow eating his soul.

 _ **['Issei we need to talk']**_ God spoke inside his conscious with a very serious tone that intimidated Issei.

 _'O-Ok about what?'_ Issei asked nervously.

 _ **['Juggernaut Drive']** _ God deadpanned and Issei instantly froze at the mention of the forbidden move that Ddraig once told him about.

 _'W-What about it?'_ Issei asked frighten.

 _ **['You awaken it when you saw your childhood friend disappear']**_ God said much to Issei shock.

 _'I awoke the Juggernaut Drive? How did it happen?'_ Issei asked with dread.

 _ **['As I said when you saw your childhood friend disappear you were instantly flooded with grieve and agony and Juggernaut Drive take advantage of those feelings and the possessor pain in order to activate']**_ God explained much to Issei's dismay.

Issei did not response and instead just tried to comprehend what God told him before he resumed his conversation.

 _'Why wasn't I able to control my body?'_ Issei asked after he comprehended everything that God told him so far.

 _ **['You were controlled by your feelings of utter anger and sorrow. Juggernaut Drive takes advantage of that and fill your soul with** **darkness** **that wants to destroy everything in it's path while it awakened']**_ God explained.

 _'I can't believe this'_ Issei said in disbelief.

 _ **['Issei** **do** **you remember our first talk?']**_ God abruptly asked.

 _'Y-Yeah why?'_ He asked in confusion as to why God reminded him of their first talk.

 _ **['In our talk I told you that you will have to pay a price in order to activate Juggernaut Drive for the first time, do you remember?']** _ God's question made Issei fill with dread.

 _'Y-Yeah...'_ He replied in a cracking voice.

 _ **['One of the prices was your life force being reduced greatly but I managed to minimise it as much as I could']** _ God started to explain the prices Issei will have to pay.

 _'O-Ok'_ Issei stuttered, he already knew about the life force thing from his talk with Ddraig so that wasn't really a surprise from him.

 _ **['Another price is that a part of the effects Juggernaut Drive had on your soul will remain even after Juggernaut Drive was stopped']**_ God said much to Issei dismay.

 _'What do you mean? What will happen to me then?'_ Issei asked in panic.

 _ **['You will be more mentally vulnerable. The darkness that lingers in your soul will attempt to rise when your conflicted and will always try to steer you into choosing the destructive path that is filled with anguish and despair rather than the right path that you truly believe in']**_ God elucidated.

 _'H-How can I stop it from rising?'_ Issei asked in fear from what God told him.

 _ **['Just don't let it steer you into the path of destruction like I said, stay true to your ideals and follow them but sometimes it will be very hard and you will find yourself choosing the path of destruction like the darkness wants']** _ God explained.

 _'O-Ok'_ Issei replied with a small amount of happiness after God told him that he can resist the darkness that lingers within him to some extent while also fearing about the times he will choose the path of destruction.

 _'Are there any other things that will happen to me as a result from the Juggernaut Drive?'_ Issei asked in apprehension.

 ** _['I don't have any knowledge of anything else but that doesn't mean that things will not occur. There are still more effects from the Juggernaut Drive but I am yet to discover them']_ ** God said before Issei asked him a question he didn't really know how to answer.

 _'What do you think I should do now?'_ Issei asked somberly.

 _ **['What do you mean my child?']** _ God asked, unsure as to Issei abrupt question.

 _'I saw how Murayama and Xenovia looked at me, I will never forget the looks of horror they had on their faces and their eyes that showed the pain they were having when they saw me'_ Issei said with dread while tears started to slowly appear in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

 _'They are afraid of me, of what I became no matter how much they will try to deny it. But I know the truth, what I saw when I looked at them is engraved in my mind forever'_ Issei said in anguish as he remembered what he saw.

 _'I never thought I will be the one who tried to hurt them and made them fear, I always thought that I will protect them against those who tried to do that to them'_ Issei said in despair.

 _'I will never forgive myself if I put them or the rest through that again'_ Issei thought while remembering how he felt his heart shatter when he saw himself hurting those he loved.

 _ **['So what are you going to do my child?']** _ God asked.

 _'The only thing I can and should do'_ Issei said with confidence after he made his resolve.

 _ **['And what is that if I may ask?']**_

 _'i am going to remove myself from their lives, I am going to run away and focus only on becoming stronger for my upcoming fight with the Apocalypse while also improving my control over that darkness'_ Issei said with determination but sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

 ** _['Are you sure about that my child?']_**

 _'Yes, I can't deal with what I did to them and how they looked at me. I can't stay with them while I dread the moment that something like that occurs again and I will end up harming them again or even killing them. As much as it will hurt it has to be done'_ Issei said with full confidence in his choice.

 _ **['I understand. Know that I support you in every choice you make in your life regardless of what it is']** _ God said trying to remind Issei that he always has him on his side to help and support him during his hardships.

 _'I know and I am really grateful for that'_ Issei said while flashing a small smile that quickly faded away and was replaced with an emotionless expression before everything faded.

* * *

Murayama and Xenovia were sitting by Issei's hospital bed.

After he got out of his Juggernaut Drive they both feared that he might have died but after they carefully checked for his vital signs they sighed in relief, he was still alive so they quickly asked for help to come and evacuate him to the hospital in fear that his vitals will drop any minute.

When they got to the hospital and Issei was put in a room of his own they finally had time to sit down and think about everything that happened today.

They thought about the rating game and how Diodora used it in order to kidnap Asia and his partnership with the Khaos Brigade.

But one thing was on their mind a lot more than the others. Irina disappearance and Issei's rampage.

They remembered seeing Irina just kneeling on the ground and praying before a weird light enveloped her and made her disappear, how much sorrow when they thought she died but none of their sorrow could compare to what Issei was feeling at the moment.

They did not know exactly what he felt but everyone knew the relationship between the two childhood friends especially Murayama.

They remember seeing Issei walking ahead like a zombie, swaying from side to side while looking at the ground and shouting for Irina to stop hiding so they could go home, seeing him like that made everyone including Rias and the rest of her peerage hearts to break.

The two Devils sat by his bed, hoping he will wake up soon.

* * *

 _ **(One Week Later)**_

A week has passed since the incident and so far Issei did not wake up which had the girls panicking.

The doctors told them that due to the heavy strain his body was put through then he might be in a coma for a very long time, they refused to believe this at first but as days go by they are starting to believe the doctors more and more.

Murayama and Xenovia were once again sitting by his bed like they always did since the incident happened, there wasn't a single day where they wouldn't stay with him.

Xenovia was reading a magazine while Murayama was eating when they suddenly heard Issei groan and stir in his bed which made them bolt out of their seats instantly and watch Issei.

*groan* "W-Where am I?" Issei asked weakly after rubbing his eyes like he woke up from a nap.

"Issei!" both girls yelled as few tears made their way to their eyes from the happiness they felt.

Issei heard his name being called and averted his gaze toward the source but when he saw who called him he frowned.

The girls did not know but when Issei looked at them he remembered how he hurt them and how terrified they were from him, his guilt and agony eating his soul while his heart remained shattered.

"Hey" Issei said in an emotionless voice that made the girls cock an eyebrow in curiosity but they decided to shrug it off.

"Issei we are so happy that you woke up" They both said before they embrace him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you" Issei said coldly which made the girls frown as to why he was acting like this.

"Issei... Is everything ok? You act differently" Xenovia asked, clearly this was not something usual and she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Everything is ok I just want to rest if you don't mind" Issei replied still with his cold demeanour that made the girl worry.

"Ok, we shall leave you alone so you could rest then" Xenovia said in defeat before she and Murayama turned around and left the room.

'I am sorry you two but I must do that, I hope you and the rest will understand' Issei thought sadly to himself before he went to rest.

* * *

 _ **(Two Weeks Later)**_

Two weeks has passed since Issei woke up from his coma and he still acted very coldly towards the girls which made them all worry about him a lot.

Issei got released from the hospital ten days ago after the doctors did not see any reason to keep him there since his tests were ok.

So right now he was back home with the girls who were happy to see him.

When Issei got home he was dumbfounded when he saw Irina, he thought she died since no one really mentioned her when he was awake but clearly that was not the case.

"Irina?" Issei said in disbelief.

"Yes Issei-kun?" Irina said in her chipper voice before she was tackled to the floor by Issei who hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy that you are alive!" Issei said while he hugged Irina who was flushing furiously.

"Thanks, Issei-kun" Irina said in a gentle tone as she flashed a sincere smile of happiness while everyone looked at the two with smirks on their faces.

After Issei released Irina and helped her to stand they went to eat dinner before they would all sleep.

* * *

Issei was in his room after they all finished dinner.

He was lying on his bed and staring at the ground while he thought about his future actions.

 _ **['Now that your childhood friend is alive are you still going to do what you wanted?']** _ God asked in curiosity.

 _'Yes, her being alive make me more determined about this'_ Issei deadpanned, he was very happy that Irina was alive but it also meant that there was another person who he cared about deeply who can be at risk because of him.

 _ **['I see, when are you going to leave?']** _ God asked.

 _'Tomorrow'_ Issei said which surprised God a bit.

 _ **['Tomorrow? Don't you want to spend more time with your loved ones?']** _ God asked in surprise and wonder.

 _'I do want but at the same time, I am afraid about each day, with the darkness that lingers inside of me I am dreading every day that comes, hoping with every fiber of my being that I will not do anything that put them at risk'_ Issei conceded.

 _ **['I see, you should get some rest then my child. A long day awaits you tomorrow']** _ Gid said before Issei took his advice and sank into sleep.

* * *

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Everyone woke up late today due to it being Sunday.

They were doing their usual routine which consisted of sparring a bit for Murayama, Xenovia and Irina while Asia trained with her sacred gear when she healed their wounds after their sparring.

Kiyome who moved in when Issei was away after getting the consent of the girls who said everyone would be happy to have her was watching everything in awe like she always has before they all went inside to get some breakfast.

"Should I wake Issei up so he could eat his breakfast?" Kiyome asked unsure of what to do.

"You should, otherwise, he will sleep all day" Murayama said, remembering the time where Issei woke up in midnight when the girls did not wake him up.

"Ok" Kiyome said while flashing a small smile before she got up from her seat and went to his room.

The girls were waiting patiently for Kiyome and Issei to come so they could start lunch before they heard Kiyome crying.

The girls instantly bolted up from their seats and ran towards Issei room to find out what happened but they were met with Kiyome kneeling on the ground, crying while she held a note in her hand.

The girls looked around for Issei but did not see him so they turned to Kiyome.

"Kiyome-san what happened?" Asia asked in her tender voice, trying to soothe the girl a bit.

"Issei..Issei... H-He Left" Kiyome struggled to say and instantly the girls paled.

"W-What do you mean he left?" Irina asked in bewilderment.

"He left and I don't think he will come back" Kiyome replied while continuing to cry.

"Why do you think that?" Xenovia asked in confusion while fear started to build up inside of her.

"H-He left a note" Kiyome said weakly while she lifted her hand that had the note in it.

"Let me see" Murayama said before she snatched the note from her hand.

She read the note in silence before she broke down into crying as well.

"I am sorry for everything I caused you, please stay safe" Murayama read the note for everyone to hear before they all broke down into tears as well.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review! :)**


	16. Journey

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the sixteenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I appreciate those who took their time to Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **I want to address a few stuff as well.**

 **1\. Issei chose to leave because he did not want to endanger the girls and thought about their safety above everything else.**

 **He also saw how scared they were of him and he hated how he caused this to them instead of being the one who was supposed to protect them from that so he left as well so that wouldn't happen again.**

 **2\. Issei is not weak. He is on par if not a bit above Great Red and Ophis in his full powers or if he boosted enough times.**

 **I showed this in the previous chapters by emphasizing how he used a fraction of his powers and even that was enough to vaporize the Devils and that even Albion had a very big struggle to suppress his powers to a level that it will be bearable for Devils not until he pass out since it will never happen due to his sheer power exceeding everything else.**

 **3\. The girls will hurt from Issei leaving but will not move on so because they are attached to him much more than Rias was during the fight with Loki so they would never move on.**

 **After all he is God so he is damn powerful as you can expect.**

 **Ok if you have any other questions or things that you need clarification for please PM me or leave a review in a civil manner :)**

 **Without further delay here is the chapter. Enjoy**!

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Issei woke up very early in the morning so he could leave without the girls noticing him.

He first gathered all the stuff that he deemed to be necessary for his new life like clothes and sanitary tools.

 _'I can't believe I will never see them again, I will miss them greatly'_ Issei thought sadly to himself.

 _ **['I know it's hard my son but I think you are doing the right thing']**_ God spoke in his mind, trying to cheer him up.

 _'Maybe but still it's hard, I love them all but that's why I am doing it'_ Issei replied with a frown and slumped shoulders.

God did not reply and instead chose to let Issei continue to speak.

 _'It's better that I hurt them by going away instead of risking their lives and maybe killing them'_ Issei explained in confident.

 _ **['I agree']** _ God expressed his agreement with Issei.

 _'Ok I am going to write them a note and I will leave'_ Issei mutter sadly to himself before he took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

 _'What should I write?'_ Issei thought in uncertainty and frustration, he didn't know how to write the note so it won't hurt the girls so much while not going into much detail as well so he had a rough time coming up with what to write.

 ** _['I think you should just write that you are sorry']_ ** God said in an attempt to help Issei as much as he could.

"Yeah...I have something in mind. Thanks for the help" Issei said gratefully before he started to write his note which was made out of one line only.

 ***I am sorry for everything I caused you, please stay safe*** Issei wrote down before he folded the paper and placed it on his pillow.

"Ok I am ready to go" Issei said somberly before he walked to the window.

"I am going to miss you all but this is for the best" Issei said as he averted his gaze to his room's door before he jumped out of his window.

* * *

"I wonder if they already noticed that I am gone" Issei thought.

It was already a few hours after he left and he was sure that the girls already woke up and he was wondering if they found out about his absence or not.

"Well...That doesn't matter anymore, I need to get away from Kuoh so I won't be found during my training and so I wouldn't hurt anyone in case I will go on a rampage again" Issei said, trying to focus on the path ahead of him instead of the past.

 _ **["You're right, where did you plan to go?"]**_ God asked through the gauntlet in curiosity, he didn't know much of about what Issei was going to do or where he will go.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will be a good one" Issei said in hesitation.

 _ **["What is it my child?"]**_ God asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking about going to Heaven to train" Issei said much to God's surprise.

 _ **["Heaven? That's actually a good idea, I am sure my children will be more than happy to help you"]** _ God said content with Issei idea.

"Yeah... But I need to make sure that Michael will keep my whereabouts a secret from everyone especially the Devils" Issei said while examining the idea carefully.

 _ **["I am sure Michael will respect your wish to remain hidden and since you are my host he will be more than glad to help you along with the rest of the Seraphs as well"]**_

"You have a good point, I shall go to Heaven then, maybe he will even know something about the Apocalypse" Issei said, certain in his idea before he started to make his way towards Heaven.

* * *

Michael was currently on the sixth floor where the Seraphs were residing.

He was in the middle of a meeting between all of the seraphs about the events that happened and what they should do in the future.

No one knew about Issei and God except for the four great Seraphs, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael but they felt that they should tell their fellow Seraphs about the new discoveries that happened in the recent time.

"So you're telling me that our father exists inside of a sacred gear?!" Metatron, one of the ten Seraphs asked in bewilderment.

Metatron was known to live in the human world living as a ninja due to his fascination but he was summoned to heaven due to the urgency of the meeting and the presence of all Seraphs.

"Yes. Metatron, Our father currently reside in a Longinus that is being wielded by a boy named Issei Hyoudou" Michael said calmly while flashing a kind smile like he always would do.

"When did you find out about that?" Sandalphon asked while he gazed at Michael carefully.

"We found out about that during the meeting between the three factions" Michael said which instantly made the other Seraphs to frown.

"You've known for that long and you didn't think of telling us?" Metatron asked in anger, his wings starting to flash from black to white rapidly.

"We thought it would be for the best if we did not tell anyone about this newfound information before we could get more information ourselves" Michael said, in an attempt to justify his and the other four Seraphs decision to not tell the rest.

"And did you get more information?" Metatron asked after he calmed down from his outburst.

"Sadly no, we were interrupted by an attack during the meeting" Gabriel interjected with her tender voice.

"Who in his right mind attacks the three faction leaders while they are at a meeting?" Raguel, another one of the ten Seraphs asked in uncertainly as to who is insane enough to commit something like that.

"The White Dragon Emperor and the possessor of St. Longinus Spear" Michael deadpanned while everyone had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"The possessor of the spear and one of the heavenly dragon attacked you?" Raguel asked in awe.

"Yes, but they were dealt with the help of Issei-kun" Gabriel said which caused some of the angels to raise an eyebrow in question as to why she added that suffix to his name but decided to shrug it off.

"They are not something to take lightly, I am glad that this Issei guy helped you" Raguel said with a small smirk.

"Yes although he sustained heavy damage from the fight against the spear possessor he managed to battle against the White Dragon Emperor although..." Michael said with a smile before he stopped at the end.

"Although what?" Metatron asked in annoyance.

"Father took control of him and forced him into [Balance Breaker] while he summoned his sword as well" Michael said much to everyone's astonishment.

"He summoned his sword?" Everyone asked in unison, their eyes wide.

"Yes" Michael deadpanned but before anyone could add anything another angel entered the room.

"I am sorry my lords but there is someone here who want to meet with Michael-sama" The angel said timidly while she played with her fingers nervously.

"Don't be nervous my child" Michael said in reassurance while he flashed his smile that was full of kindness.

"Thank you my lord" The angel said while she visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is this visitor?" Michael asked in wonderment

"He said his name was Issei Hyoudou" The angel said which made Michael widen his eyes.

"Issei? Excuse me everyone but I must go" Michael said before he quickly got up from his seat and went outside of the room.

* * *

Michael went down to the first floor of Heaven along with the angel who told him about Issei's arrival.

When he reached the first floor he looked around for the brunette before he suddenly heard someone talk to him.

"Hello Michael-sama, Long time no see..." The voice said and instantly Michael spun around.

"Hello Issei, it's a pleasure to see you again" Michael said while flashing his usual smile.

"You too Michael" Issei replied in a similar manner.

"If I may ask my child, why did you come here?" Michael asked perplexed.

"I want to ask you few things" Issei replied, his demeanour changing into a serious one which didn't go unnoticed by Michael who matched his demeanour.

"What are those things may be?" Michael asked with a neutral face and a serious voice.

"First, can I stay here and train?" Issei asked Michael who was taken aback by his unusual request.

"Ok my child but why?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I will tell you later but I also want to ask you to keep my whereabouts hidden from everyone" Issei said which made Michael even more curious.

"O-Ok but may I ask why?" Michael attempted to ask Issei once again but was answered with the same reply.

"I will tell you later" Issei avoided Michael's question once again.

"And last thing I want to ask..." Issei said while Michael leaned closer in utter fascination as to what the boy could possibly ask more.

"What is the Apocalypse?" Issei asked and instantly Michael paled.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a bit short but this was also the transition chapter for the final arc of the story.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review :)**


	17. The Truth

**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the seventeenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **There has been a bug with the story in FF so I had to reupload it so my apologizes.**

 **I would like to thank those who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed :)**

 **Also, don't forget to vote on my profile on the next story I will make after this one.**

 **This chapter will make some people mad based on a decision I made in this chapter and I accept that but please voice your anger in a civil way.**

 **I did exclaim the valid arguments and logical ones about why this decision had to be made plotwise so I hope you will be satisified with it :)**

 **The story will end in around chapter 22 and the vote will be done in chapter 20 so you don't have a lot of time to vote :)**

 **Without further delay here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"What is the Apocalypse?" Issei asked and instantly Michael paled.

"W-What?" Michael asked with a shaky voice after Issei's question.

His behaviour did not go unnoticed by Issei who just scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Michael warily.

"I asked what is the Apocalypse" Issei repeated his last question.

"Why do you want to know about the Apocalypse my child" Michael asked in turbulence.

"God told me that my destiny is to fight and defeat the Apocalypse when the time comes" Issei said with a tone that made it clear that there is no room for arguments.

 ***sigh***

"I see my child... Come with me then..." Michael said as he walked away with Issei in tow.

* * *

Issei and Michael arrived at a room that looked like an office.

The room itself was fairly simple, it had a desk and a comfy chair on one side for the room owner and two other chairs on the other side for guests.

He had a file cabinet near his desk and the walls of the room were fairly blank except for a few religious symbols that were hanged on the wall in various positions in the room.

"Where are we?" Issei asked in confusion, he did not know why Michael dragged him to wherever they were.

"We are in my office, please take a sit" Michael signaled Issei to take one of the two seats before he went and sat in his chair in front of him.

"So Michael-sama, now are you going to answer my question?" Issei asked right away, leaving no room for any sort of small talk.

Michael frowned before he started to tell Issei the truth behind the Apocalypse and God's perishment in the war.

"The Apocalypse is referring to the Apocalypse Beast or in its other name 666/Trihexa.

Trihexa is a legendary being that was recorded in the Apocalypse hence it being referred as the Apocalypse" Michael clarified.

"..." Issei did not respond and instead frowned so Michael took this as a signal to continue.

"It has the appearance of a large beast with several characteristics coming from different animals such as Lion, Leopard, Bear and a Dragon and such...It has seven necks and seven heads along with ten horns" Michael finished his description, waiting for a response from Issei who just looked ahead at Michael before opening his mouth.

"S-Seven heads?" Issei asked in shock, thinking that this was some gruesome creature.

"Yes, my child. It also have seven long thick tails in various shapes, it also has stout arms and two legs that are thicker than its arms while his main body is that of a primate leaning forward covered in black fur and things that appear to be scales all over his body. His size is well over several hundred meters and exceeds Great Red, The Dragon Of Dreams in his size" Michael described much to Issei dismay.

"You want to tell me that my destiny is to defeat that monster? Just how powerful is it" Issei asked in shock and disbelief.

"According to God he is said to be a little over Ophis and Great Red the two dragons as well as being an equal to God in power" Michael specified.

"You have got to be kidding me...How am I supposed to defeat that thing?" Issei asked in horror as he learnt about the strength of his future enemy.

Michael ignored his question and instead asked him one of his own.

"Did God ever tell you why he lost in the Great War?" Michael suddenly asked Issei who cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No...He only told he that he was exhausted from it" Issei asked in confusion.

"The only reason God lost in the Great War was because he exhausted all his power while he sealed 666 in the edge of the world, using over a thousand seals on it" Michael explained much to Issei awe.

"I can not believe that..." Issei said in awe.

"So my child, what are you going to do now that you know all this information?" Michael asked, eager to know how the young boy future actions will be.

"First I am going to train here as I asked you too..." Issei started to detail his future actions to the curious archangel.

"Then I am going to go to where it was sealed and wait for its awakening" Issei explained much to Michael shock.

"You are going to go there all by yourself?" Michael asked in bewilderment but he was gobsmacked when he saw Issei smirking at him.

"That reminds me, why did you not want your location to be known" Michael asked and instantly Issei became serious.

"When I awakened Juggernaut Drive it filled my soul with darkness that desires to destroy everything in its path...God explained to me that this darkness that lingers in my soul will attempt to steer me into the path of destruction whenever I'm conflicted or mentally weak" Issei explained to Michael who smiled sadly at the boy before he asked him yet another question.

"I understand but why did you run away and didn't you seek help?" Michael wondered.

"I did not want to risk those I love and care about, I do not know when the darkness will manage to get the best of me and will make me harm them...But that's not all...I also did not want to involve anyone in my upcoming fight against Trihexa, this is my destiny and no one else should die because of this" Issei explained.

"I see my child...You can stay here and train for as long as you like...I will try to ask few of the Seraphs to help with your training as well" Michael told Issei while flashing him his kind smile.

"Thank you Michael-sama" Issei thanked him before they both got up and walked out the door in order to start arranging Issei room and training, not wanting to dwell on that too long.

* * *

 **(One Month Later)**

It has been one month since Issei arrived at heaven and talked with Michael.

During this month he trained excessively and almost non-stop, taking breaks only when he need to either drink or eat or if he was injured or exhausted.

Many of the Seraphs helped Issei with his training such as Michael, Metatron who have been summoned to heaven once again because of that, Raguel and also Dulio Guesaldo The Trump Card Of Heaven and Michaels Joker who possessed the Zenith Tempest, one of the most powerful Longinus ever.

Michael trained him magic, especially holy and angelic magic since he mastered greatly in this field, unlike any other Seraph.

Metatron trained him in espionage tactics and sneaking around which could provide to be useful when needed to make a quick escape or to deal with an opponent who is stronger than you and no one else could teach that better than Metatron who spent his time on earth investigating ninjas

Raguel trained Issei in swordsmanship so Issei could use his Divine Sword more in battle instead of relying on only magic, sometimes a physical attack is better than a magic attack.

Dulio taught Issei how to control his Longinus more properly while also training him in his light-based attacks and how to use them properly and more efficiently.

Issei dreaded his training due to the Angels brutality but he knew it was necessary and that they were doing it for him so he endured it to the best of his abilities and continued to push his limit further when he trained thus resulting in him making big progress.

Issei was in his room currently thinking about his training and the events that happened during that month but he thought about someone in particular.

 _'You think I should go talk to him?'_ Issei spoke in his mind, asking God.

 ** _[" I don't see why not, he will be great help in your upcoming fight"]_ ** God pointed out.

 _'You may be right...I guess I will go talk to him when I finish with training'_ Issei said after he reached his decision with the help of God.

 ** _["Ok my child but for now please rest and focus on your training"]_ ** God asked.

 _'...'_ Issei did not answer and instead snoring could be heard.

* * *

Michael was in his office with the rest of the three Great Seraphs which consisted of Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel, Michael's sister.

"You think I offer him this chance?" Michael asked his fellow Seraphs in uncertainty.

"I don't see why not, he possesses the Longinus that host our father" Uriel pointed out.

"I agree, you should ask him tomorrow" Raphael added, expressing his agreement with Uriel.

"I think so as well onee-sama, he may not be fit for this due to his perverted nature but he has our father with him so it's only natural that he will become an angel" Gabriel expressed her approval as well.

"But he is already a Fallen Angel so how could he become an Angel?" Michael asked, perplexed.

"He possesses our father powers so he could be reincarnated into an Angel with ease and since he has father's conscious with him and his powers and because of that he could never fall" Raphael deadpanned.

"I see. You do have a point in what you say...I should summon him right away and ask him" Michael said before he asked one of the angels to bring Issei.

* * *

Issei was sleeping when he woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.

 ***knock knock***

"Who could it possibly be..." Issei grumbled in irritation as he stood up and went to the door.

"Issei-sama, Michael-sama has required for you to come to his office right away" An Angel that Issei did not recognize said.

"Michael summoned me? Why?" Issei asked in confusion as he rubbed his eyes.

"I do not know but he said it is urgent"

 ***yawn*** "Ok...I will get ready and then head to his office right away" Issei said in a tired voice and slumped shoulders as he yawned.

"Ok...I will get ready and then head to his office right away" Issei said in a tired voice and slumped shoulders as he yawned.

"Ok Issei-sama...Shall I await you or you will go by yourself?" The Angel asked.

"I will go alone so you can go now but thanks for the offer" Issei said while flashing the Angel a thankful smile for her offer.

"My pleasure Issei-sama. Goodbye" The Angel said while she returned a smile of her own before she sprouted her wings and flew away.

"Goodbye" Issei replied.

 _'I should go prepare now before I leave...I wonder what he wants that it's so urgent'_ Issei thought before closing the door.

* * *

When Issei opened the door to Michael office he was met with an unexpected sight of the other three Great Seraphs.

"Ummm...Michael-sama did you call for me?" Issei asked, unsure as of why the other Seraphs were there.

"Yes Isse, please sit down" Michael said while pointing to the sit in front of him that was previously occupied by Raphael who went to stand by the wall.

"Ok..."

"Issei I have a very important question to ask you so please think carefully about your answer" Michael spoke in a very serious demeanour while the other three Seraphs started intently at Issei which made him very nervous.

"O-Okay what is it?" Issei asked nervously while sweating a bit.

"Do you wish to become an Angel?


	18. Decisions

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the eighteenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I would like to thank those who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited :)**

 **Now some of you might have hated my twist in the end but be sure that this is just the beginning of the twist and the rest of it will be revealed in this chapter and I hope that you will not hate it but I do want to explain why I made this choice so in the end AN's there will be a brief explanation for those who will hate on the choice. Also a proccess here will be very different from what you know from canon so I will have an explanation for that in the botton AN as well for those who are inerested.**

 **For those who will not be happy please express your opinion in a civil manner or don't express them at all.**

 **Please don't forget to vote on what story should I work on next, right now the poll is very tight between 2 stories.**

 **Without further delay here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"Issei I have a very important question to ask you so please think carefully about your answer" Michael spoke in a very serious demeanour while the other three Seraphs started intently at Issei which made him very nervous.

"O-Okay what is it?" Issei asked nervously while playing with his fingers.

"Do you wish to become an Angel? Michael asked while keeping his eyes focused on Issei who had perplexed expression on his face following the question.

"...Eh? Me an Angel? Why are you offering me that?" Issei asked in utter confusion while scratching his chin with his finger.

"You have our father conscious and powers with you so it is only rational that you will become an Angel" An Angel that Issei said in a voice that clearly showed that there is no room for arguments.

"Now Now Raphael...If Issei does not desire to become an Angel then there is nothing we can do" Michael calmed down the Angel that was now known to Issei as Raphael.

"Still...Our father's host should not be anything else but an Angel" Raphael negated.

"Maybe but Issei have a will of his own and we cannot do anything to affect it" Michael argued back.

Issei just looked ahead in utter silence as the fellow Seraphs exchanged their arguments about him becoming an Angel before he heard a familiar voice in his mind.

 _ **['I must say I did not expect my children to offer this sort of thing but now that they did what are your thoughts about it?']** _ God asked, eager to know Issei opinion on the matter.

 _'I don't know...'_ Issei thought in uncertainty.

 _ **['For now, let's see what my children's have to say']** _ God said.

 _'_ Ok _'_ Issei replied when Michael's voice was heard.

"Issei let me explain to you a few things that you should know before you decide if you will become an Angel or not" Michael words picked Issei interest.

"For starters, you will not be able to fall due to father's divinity and overall nature. I also think that being an Angel will correspond well with your Longinus and will increase its powers and will provide you a better chance of defeating Trihexa when the time comes" Michael explained while Issei just listened intently before he thought about something problematic.

"There is one problem Michael-sama...My loved ones are made out of Devils so what will happen if I attempt to engage with them intimately?" Issei asked, hoping that there will be no problem with being with the girls if he were to become an Angel.

"I see my child...Well since you cannot fall I don't think that being with the company of Devils in any way will be problematic for you" Michael said which made all of Issei worries to fade away and making him reach a decision.

"Is that all Michael-sama?" Issei asked, making sure that the archangel did not have anything else to add before he would say his decision.

"Actually no...You need to know one more thing before you decide" Michael said with a very serious demeanour which was unusual for the kind Angel and Issei knew that.

"W-What is it?" Issei asked nervously.

"If you decide to become an Angel you shall claim the seventh floor where the Sacred Gear system and God's throne is" Michael deadpanned much to Issei's astonishment.

"M-Me claiming G-God's throne? Are you sure about this?" Issei asked in awe and was received with a nod from Michael.

"Yes my child. You are the host of God's and there is no one better than you to claim this title, I tried my best to maintain the system but now that you are here you can do a much better job than me" Michael explained.

"Y-Yeah you did a great job but are you sure I will be fit for this? I mean I am not exactly the perfect person..." Issei asked in hesitation before a flash of light shone in the room and his gear now manifested on his left hand.

 _ **["I think that you will be fit for this my child...I accompanied you all this time and before**_ that _ **I watched you from afar and I can say that you are the one who will fit the most"]** _ God loudly expressed his approval and support in Issei becoming his successor.

"T-Thanks..." Issei said thankfully for God's constant support and belief in him.

 _ **["Don't forget that I am always by your side if you need any help or advice"]** _ God spoke from the gauntlet, reminding Issei about his constant presence.

"Right...If what you both say is right then I think I will agree" Issei said after contemplating on both Michael and God's words.

"I am glad that you decided to agree my child. We are sure that you are the right person for this and you shall have our support anytime you seek it" Michael said while flashing his smile that was noticeably a lot bigger than it usually was.

"Thanks...I am happy to have you all by my side" Issei shyly said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ok then should we start with the reincarnation ceremony which will be much different for you as you may have already realized so follow me" Michael said before he signaled for Issei to come near him so they could teleport to the place the ceremony will take place at.

* * *

When Issei and Michael got out of the magic circle they were met with a large room that was decorated with beautiful heavenly artifacts and in the middle of the room was a big stone bed with a large jug of oil near it.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Issei said in awe as he looked around the large room that they were in.

"I am glad that you like it my child, this place is the Anointing Room" Michael explained the purpose of this room much to Issei bewilderment

"..."

"Please lay down on the stone bed and avoid any sort of movement" Michael asked Issei after seeing that he did not respond.

"O-Ok" Issei said as he got onto the stone bed and laid down without moving a muscle.

Michael and the other three Great Seraphs surrounded him on each side of the stone bed before Michael went to the oil jug and poured some oil into a large bowl.

When he finished pouring the oil into the bowl he went back to Issei and started to chant the anointment chant.

"This heavenly oil that possess the powers of our father shall be poured on he who become his successor..." Michael started to chant.

"You, Issei Hyoudou, have been chosen to be the one and only successor of our father, the creator of this universe and all the living beings and therefore this oil shall be poured on you and be absorbed by your body as a sign of your new title and powers" Michael said as he started to pour the oil on Issei who remained still.

After Michael was finished with pouring the oil on Issei he and the rest of the Seraphs spoke the last line of the chant.

"May you bring peace and happiness to this universe like our father has in his time" Michael and the other three Seraphs said.

Issei was lying without moving while Michael and the rest chanted when they finished the chanting he suddenly felt a massive burst of power erupt inside of him, making him scream loudly from the power that coursed through his veins.

"Ahhhhhh" Issei screamed in agony as he started to twitch painfully, intimidating the Seraphs who did not expect this unpleasant development.

"What is happening?" Gabriel asked in a panic while she looked around frantically in order to search for something that could help Issei.

"I'm not sure...His body is probably reacting from the absorption of the oil" Uriel said in uncertainty.

"Whatever it is he is suffering. We need to help him!" Gabriel shouted.

"Move aside! I will attempt to heal him with my powers" Michael said as he ordered everyone to clear his path.

Everyone moved away and let Michael handle the situation while they waited in dread, hoping nothing will happen to Issei.

* * *

Michael was right beside Issei with his hands hovering above his body while his angelic magic was poured into Issei in an attempt to heal him from whatever has happened to the young boy.

After long minutes Michael has been half drained and highly exhausted but Issei did not show any signs of improvement.

"What is going on I don't understand...I used half of my powers and yet he show no signs of recovery" Michael said in exhaustion before the voice of his father was suddenly heard.

 ** _["His body is not used to the Divine aura that was coursing through his body when you finished the ceremony so it's adjusting itself so it will be able to house his new energy that far exceed his old one"]_ ** God explained much to the four Seraphs relief who let out a breath they did not know they were holding.

"Thank you for the information father but when do you think Issei will feel better?" Gabriel interjected.

 _ **["Well my dear child I'm not sure but it will probably take him around a week since his body have to undergo a massive change as I said"]** _ God hesitantly said.

"I see. Thank you father" Gabriel said while flashing her charming smile before she turned around to face the other Seraphs.

"I shall take him to his room" Gabriel said while facing her fellow Seraphs before she turned back and grabbed Issei and left the room with her magic circle.

* * *

 _ **['Issei! can you hear me? Issei!']** _ God shouted in Issei mind.

 _'Ahh make it stop!'_ Issei was barely able to ask as the pain continued to surge through him.

 ** _['Don't worry my child it will stop soon, your body is undergoing major changes in order to adjust to your new powers']_** God explained to Issei who managed to listen although barely.

'C-cant you reduce the pain?' Issei asked in pain and hope that God will manage to help him with it.

 _ **['Sadly I cannot my child, you have to bear it just a bit more and then it will go away']**_ God said in an attempt to cheer Issei up and make him stronger.

 _'Ok...I just hope this will be damn fast'_ Issei said, hoping with every fiber of his being that the pain will go away very soon.

* * *

 **(Nine Days Later)**

Issei was still asleep in his bed. The Seraphs kept watch on him constantly by having one of them stay by his side for a few hours before they switch.

According to God, Issei was supposed to wake up any day now and they wished that he will wake up already.

It was Gabriel who was with Issei now. She was reading the bible while she watched Issei.

"I still can't believe that they depicted me as a boy..." She muttered to herself in frustration, she hated that the bible depicted her as a boy and not a girl like she is before she heard a grumble beside her.

"Argh...Where am I?" Issei asked weakly as he woke up from his stupor which made Gabriel very delightful.

"Issei-kun! I am so happy that you are finally awake" Gabriel said as she went and hugged the boy who blushed in response.

"T-Thanks Gabriel-sama...How long have I been asleep?" Issei asked in interest.

"You were asleep for nine days now" Gabriel said which made Issei to frown.

"That much?" Issei asked in consternation which was answered by a nod from Gabriel.

"Can you get me some water please, Gabriel-sama?" Issei asked kindly the beautiful Seraph who smiled at him before she left the room in order to get him water.

Gabriel returned very quickly with a glass of water and served it to Issei before she sat back in her seat.

"So Gabriel-sama...What am I supposed to do now that I claimed God's throne?" Issei asked in apprehension.

"You can do whatever you please Issei-kun, just make sure to never do wicked things nor corrupt our home" Gabriel said in a serious tone.

"I-I see..." Issei said after he gulped from the serious demeanour of Gabriel.

"Say Issei-kun...Are you afraid for your fight against Trihexa?" Gabriel's abrupt question made Issei to freeze.

"I-I do...This being is so powerful that I don't know if I will be able to face it by myself" Issei said in sadness while he slumped his shoulders down in defeat, he knew his odds against the beast were very minor.

"So why aren't you seeking help from others?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"This is my destiny so I have to do this by myself, I will not forgive myself if someone I loved were to die because of this" Issei admitted.

"May I give you an advice Issei-kun?" Gabriel asked Issei in a tender voice.

"Sure" Issei replied.

"Father is divided into two as you may know...So why don't you just bring the other half with you to the fight with Trihexa?" Gabriel asked.

"The other half?" Issei asked in awe.

"Yes Issei-kun, I am sure you know what the other half is" Gabriel said before she got up from her seat and went for the door.

"I think I do..." Issei unsurely said as his gaze followed Gabriel who was already by the door.

"Whatever you choose know that you have our full support" Gabriel said before she left the room.

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

Three days has passed since Issei woke up from his stupor and so far things are doing good.

After his talk with Gabriel, he continued to rest a bit before he got up and went to talk with Michael and the other Seraphs so they could help him getting into his new role and explaining to him everything that he needs to know.

Michael and the other two male Seraphs were happy to help him getting adjusted to his new title while explaining to him everything he should know about it.

They took him to his new throne that was on the seventh floor and also showed him the sacred gear system and explained how it functions.

They also told him that he cannot do things like God did such as creating new Angels and such, at least for the time being which Issei did not mind at all.

So after they were all done the Seraphs left Issei alone in his floor.

 _ **['My child what are you planning to do now?']** _ God asked, wondering what his successor will do now that he officially took his new role.

"I am going to have a talk with your other half" Issei said before he formed a magic circle and teleported away.

* * *

Issei reached an old looking jail that looked like it was about to crumble but he knew that this prison is far from it.

Despite its decaying look this prison was one of the most secure and well-guarded prisons that existed in the Underworld.

He knew that he was taking a big risk with what he was going to do next but he had to do this in order to fight Trihexa so he sneaked around the prison in search for what he needed.

 _'Thank god Metatron taught me espionage'_ Issei gratefully thought before he came across exactly what he searched for.

He was now in front of a prison cell that emitted a very holy aura which made Issei confident that what he was seeking was in there.

"What are you doing here kid?" Whoever was in the cage asked.

"I am here to break you out, Cao Cao"

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **For those who read the start AN here is why I made Issei claim God's throne.**

 **1\. Issei is the host of God's conscious and powers and therefore his rightful place is as his successor.**

 **2\. Issei being Fallen Angel was something the Angels did not like and wanted him to become an Angel and lead them due to his nature (as explained above)**

 **3\. Issei agreed to take this role upon himself after he got encouraged from God and the rest of the Angels and he trusted their words especially God's since he was with him the whole time and watched him before the events of the story as well...**

 **4\. The premise of this decision was that when Issei will become an Angel or in this case God's successor his newfound Angelic energy will correspond with his gear and thus making him a lot stronger.**

 **The Angel reincarnation process was different than the Brave Saint system because Issei was appointed as God's successor so I used an ancient way that was used to anoint kings. The oil itself had godly powers in it so this is why it was able to reincarnate him when it absorbed into his body.**


	19. Atonement

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the nineteenth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**

 **I want to thank those who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed! Please don't forget to vote for the next story because next chapter the vote will close and so far one story is at a strong advantage.**

 **This story is near its end and I think it will end around chapter 22.**

 **Without further delay here is the chapter, Enjoy!**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"I am here to break you out, Cao Cao" Issei said with a voice that meant there is no room for arguments.

"Break me out? Why would you do that?" Cao Cao asked in utter curiosity as he looked warily at the brunette.

"I believe in atonement and I know just the way you could atone for your actions" Issei said with a small smirk while crossing his hands.

"Ummm...And what might this be?" Cao Cao wondered out loud while he scratched his chin in a thinking manner.

"Defeating Trihexa" Issei deadpanned which made Cao Cao appalled.

"T-Trihexa?! Who in his right mind will attempt to battle against this beast?" Cao Cao asked, dread building up inside him as he started to shake lightly.

"My destiny is to defeat Trihexa and I need you to help me defeat it. You are the only one who can help me because of your Longinus" Issei rebutted much to Cao Cao dismay.

"Are you insane?" We could never defeat Trihexa, not even together" Cao Cao said in defeat, his shoulders slumped.

"We can...You see I acquired new powers that will help us defeat Trihexa" Issei said much to Cao Cao bewilderment.

"New powers?! What kind of powers will be enough against a monstrosity like Trihexa?" Cao Cao asked in doubt.

"I am the successor of God and therefore I got his full powers" Issei deadpanned which made Cao Cao become awe-struck.

"You the successor of God? That's unbelievable" Cao Cao said in disbelief but was interrupted by Issei before he could continue any further.

"Let's cut with the useless talk, are you going to help me and atone for your crimes or you wish to rot in this cell forever?" Issei asked in a serious demeanour that managed to intimidate even Cao Cao.

"Ahh...What the hell I agree" Cao Cao said while shrugging, he knew he would die either way so he preferred to die a hero instead of a rotten criminal.

"Very well...Stay back" Issei said before he summoned his gear and prepared an attack.

 _ **[Divine Wrath]**_ Issei shouted as his fist was engulfed in a golden light before he punched the cell door that flew off its hinges in response to the attack.

* * *

Cao Cao was at the side of the cell when Issei punched the cell and when he saw the power his fist held he sweatdropped.

 _'He spent this much power on an old cell door?'_

"Ok you can come out now" Issei said as the dust disappeared _._

"What are we going to do now kid?" Cao Cao asked as he stepped out of the cell.

"First, we will escape from the guards that will come any second..." Issei said before he formed a magic circle that will teleport the duo away from the incoming guards that could be heard from nearby.

When the guards arrived they were met with a sight of a familiar brunette with the prisoner beside him while they stood in a magic circle that made them disappear a few seconds after.

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped?" Sirzechs asked the poor guard who reported Cao Cao's escape in anger.

He was fuming from the disturbing news and swore that whoever was involved in the raven-haired human escape will suffer the consequences and more.

"When me and my guys arrived we saw him standing with a person that looked awfully similar to Hyoudou Issei before they both teleported away" The guard said while Sirzechs eyes widen in response,his anger continuing to rise.

"So you say that Issei helped Cao Cao to break out of prison?" Sirzechs asked while gritting his teeth and thinking why the hell Issei would do such a thing, this could be considered as an act of treason toward the three factions.

"From what we managed to see then indeed my lord" The guard said nervously as he witnessed Sirzechs powers starting to flare up a bit.

"You should go now..." Sirzechs said while glaring at the guard who shrieked and ran straight to the door and out of the room as fast as his legs allowed him.

"Damn it Issei!" Sirzechs said as he banged his fist on the table in rage.

"Grayfia!" Sirzechs shouted for his wife to come.

"Yes darling?" Grayfia asked after she entered the room several minutes after Sirzechs called for her.

"Please tell Rias and her peerage to come here right away" Sirzechs ordered and was received with a nod before the voluptuous silver haired girl teleported away.

* * *

Rias and the rest of her peerage were sitting in the clubroom doing nothing in particular.

Rias was sorting out paperwork as any King will do while the rest just sat and were engaged each in his own business while she carefully glanced at Murayama, Xenovia, Asia, Irina and Kiyome who joined the ORC briefly after Issei.

She noticed that since Issei left them they were depressed to the point that they rarely smiled and on the rare occasions that they did it would always be a fake one and this made her worry greatly.

She loved each of her servants and whenever they suffered from something she suffered as well.

She tried talking to them but they would always seek an excuse to avoid talking about it or just thanking her for the offer but just plain rejecting her which made her frustrated.

She knew that they would probably not get better until they find anything about why Issei left or when he will come back.

She and Akeno still had feelings for Issei and were both waiting for the day that he will forgive them to finally come, they were ready to do anything in order to atone for their actions but Issei wouldn't give them the chance to do that so they resorted into waiting for the right moment.

She was about to sign the last of her paperwork when a bright light suddenly shone in the room which startled everyone.

When the light faded they all saw the silver-haired Queen that belonged to Sirzechs peerage.

"Grayfia what are you doing here?" Rias asked in puzzlement and curiosity about the Queens business here.

"Sirzechs-sama requested me to bring you to his office" Grayfia said with her stoic expression while she crossed her hands in front of her, waiting for the Gremory heiress reply.

"Oni-chan? What does he want?" Rias asked no one in particular before she averted her gaze back to her brothers Queen.

"Ok let's go then" Rias said before Grayfia formed a magic circle that will teleport everyone to Sirzechs office.

* * *

Sirzechs was sitting in his office with Azazel and Michael and Gabriel who he summoned after hearing of Issei action in hope that they would know anything about the brunette motives or plan.

They were all sitting silently in his office when the familiar silver light shone in the room and when it faded Rias Gremory and her peerage with the addition of Irina and Kiyome has appeared in the room.

"Hello Oni-chan" Rias greeted with a cute smile while she tilted her head to the side.

"Hello Sirzechs-sama" The rest of her peerage greeted the Crimson-haired Maou while flashing their smiles as well as the latter smiled in return.

"Ok now that they are here can we finally start whatever this is you called us for?" Azazel said impatiently.

"Yes" Sirzechs said with his demeanour now being dead serious before he started to explain his reason of summoning everyone.

"A few hours ago I got a report from my guards that Cao Cao, the possessor of the True Longinus has escaped from prison" Sirzechs words were followed by gasps from the various people that were in the room.

"How is this possible? I thought he was held in the most secured prison in the Underworld" Azazel asked in bewilderment.

"He was...But he got help from someone" Sirzechs said which instantly made everyone to quickly shift their gaze at him.

"He was helped? By who?" Michael asked with a straight face.

"According to the guards it was Issei" Sirzechs said and once again gasps could be heard from everyone.

"Issei?! Why would he do this sort of thing?" Murayama frantically asked while the rest just listened carefully.

"I do not know but I hope he has a very good reason because this can be considered as an act of treason" Sirzechs deadpanned before Michael's voice was suddenly heard.

"Gabriel, are you ok? You seem to behave weird" Michael asked his sister who was nervously playing with her hair locks.

"Y-Yes..." Gabriel attempted to lie but her flashing halo gave her away which made everyone curious as they averted their gazes on her.

"What is wrong Gabriel? Your an angel did you forget? You can't lie" Michael refuted what his sister said.

"Ok I will tell you..." Gabriel said in defeat after realizing that her halo gave her lie away.

"I was the one who sort of advised Issei to break the possessor of the True Longinus free" Gabriel said sheepishly while she looked downward at her thighs while everyone frowned at her words.

"Why did you do that Gabriel?" Sirzechs asked while frowning.

"Our lord was nervous about his upcoming fight with Trihexa and his slim odds of defeating it so I advised him that he should get help from the possessor of the spear" Gabriel said before she quickly put her hands on her mouths when she realized her slip up.

"T-Trihexa?! Are you telling me that this beast really exists?" Azazel asked in terror while Sirzechs and Grayfia mimicked his expression.

"Y-Yes...God used over a thousand seals on it during the Great War and as a result was exhausted and could not fight in the war any longer which is why he "died" in the war" Michael chimed in, telling the truth behind God's disappearance.

"And you want to tell me that now Issei is going to fight this beast?" Sirzechs asked in horror while he started to slightly sweat, fearing for the brunette safety.

"Yes, this is his destiny and he knew this from the day God revived him" Michael said with an expressionless face before Rias suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"You said "our lord" when you referred to Issei...What did you mean by that?" Rias asked in curiosity while the rest looked at Gabriel for answers.

"Umm...Haha...Well...Issei has been anointed as our new lord and the successor of our father" Gabriel nervously said while she rubbed the back of her head, flashing an awkward smile in the process

"...Ehhhhhh?" Everyone with the exception of Michael yelled.

"So Issei-kun is basically God now?" Irina asked in bewilderment after regaining her composure.

"Yes...He now inhabits the seventh floor of heaven and sits on the throne of our father, he has control over everything our father had" Michael explained.

"I cannot believe this..." Azazel said in disbelief with his jaw dropped and his eyes widen when he heard that his figurative son became the new God but he was also downtrodden when he understood that it meant Issei is not a Fallen Angel anymore.

"Issei...Is...God's successor?" Xenovia asked, struggling to comprehend what she heard.

"Yes" Michael confirmed once again before Murayama voice could be heard, interrupting the conversation.

"S-So Issei left because he had to fight against Trihexa? Then why didn't he take us with him or tell us anything about it?" The crestfallen Murayama asked while looking down at the floor, he bangs covering her eyes while the other girls matched her expression especially Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Kiyome.

"I actually asked him that myself..." Michael said which made Murayama head to snap and look at him intently, making the archangel sweat from her stare.

"What did he say then?" Murayama said while staring at Michael straight in the eyes.

"I can't tell you everything he said but the biggest reason is that he didn't want to risk those he loved again nor dragging them into his destiny" Michael explained, leaving out a few major details like the darkness that lingers in him.

"What do you mean again?" Irina asked in confusion while the rest of the girls waited for Michael's explanation.

*sigh*

"When Issei went into Juggernaut Drive after you vanished he lost control over his body but he still saw everything that he did, including how he attacked both Xenovia and Murayama and seeing that and how you looked at him in terror and fear filled him with sorrow and guilt" Michael said with a sad smile on his face while the rest of the girls had looks of horror on their faces.

"N-No way...Issei...This is our fault" Murayama and Xenovia muttered before they broke down into crying, they did not know that Issei felt like that and they blamed themselves for that, everyone else just looked at the girls with looks of pity and sympathy.

"This is no one's fault...Juggernaut Drive takes advantage of the possessor emotions in order to activate so there was nothing that could be done" Gabriel said in an attempt to soothe the girls.

"She is right...Right now we need to find out where Issei is and go help him against Trihexa" Azazel interjected with determination in his voice.

"Right, Michael do you know where it was sealed?" Sirzechs asked the archangel who paled from the question.

"N-No...Father only told us that it was sealed at the edge of the world which is pretty vague" Michael said in disheartening.

"Tch...Damn...We need to focus all our efforts in tracking Issei before it's too late" Sirzechs said after banging his fist on his table in frustration.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place kid?" Cao Cao asked in doubt as he looked around in search for anything that will indicate if they are in the right place.

He and Issei were currently in a place that was void of any living things, rocks covering the entire area with various high mountains present as well, the skies were a combination of red and black, making the place look more sinister than it felt.

"I think so..." Issei hesitantly said as he looked around as well when he suddenly saw something that caught his eyes.

"Hey Cao Cao what is this over there?" Issei asked Cao Cao as he pointed towards the unusual thing.

When Cao Cao looked at the direction Issei pointed his eyes became wide, he saw a child lying on the ground unconscious.

"T-That's a young boy" Cao Cao said to Issei who had wide eyes as well after hearing Cao Cao's answer before they opened into a sprint towards the unconscious boy.

When they got closer to the young boy they managed to deter his features more easily before they had looks of terror on their faces.

The kid was not higher than 150cm, his hair was a combination of red and black that matched the sky, he also had various scars in various places around his body but the thing that made them horrified was the boys aura, although weak it could be felt when you came close to the boy and that aura was full of malice and wickedness that sent shivers down their spines.

"T-This aura...I never felt anything so...Ominous" Issei said with an edgy voice.

"Y-Yea, there is no doubt about it..." Cao Cao said with an edgy voice as well.

"But how is this possible? This is just a young boy?" Issei asked in fright as he looked at the boy again.

"Maybe this is his original form or something" Cao Cao retorted, his eyes never leaving the young boy before he continued to talk.

"There is no doubt about it...This boy is..." Cao Cao struggled to say as fear started to overcome him.

"...Trihexa..." Issei said as dread filled both of them to the core.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite :)**


	20. The Apocalypse

_**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the twentieth chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**_

 _ **This chapter will serve as sort of a transition chapter before the climax of the story will happen so I apologize that it's short but next chapter will be longer and all about the upcoming fight.**_

 _ **I am happy to announce that the vote has been closed down and the winner is "Switching Sides" So I will start work on this story after I finish this one but I want to exclaim few things beforehand regarding the new story.**_

 _ **The new story will not be updated daily like this one because it is too hard to update daily and I want to deliver long and good chapters and not short ones like the ones in this story so the new story will probably be updated once a week or something I am not sure yet.**_

 ** _Now without further delay here is the chapter, Enjoy!_**

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"There is no doubt about it...This boy is..." Cao Cao struggled to say as fear started to overcome him.

"...Trihexa..." Issei said as dread filled both of them to the core.

They quickly dashed backwards in order to gain safe distance from the boy before they tried to launch an attack on him.

Issei prepared his signature attack, the Divine shot after he summoned his black gauntlet on his left arm while Cao Cao carefully watched Trihexa while being ready to launch an attack of his own.

 _ **[Divine Shot]**_ Issei shouted as he punched the golden orb that appeared in front of his fist and turning it into a huge beam of divine energy.

Cao Cao just looked at the attack with awe, he knew Issei possessed great power but this attack was not even close to what he experienced in their last fight.

Much to the duo dismay, the attack hit an invisible barrier that engulfed the sleeping boy but when the attack faded they could see that the barrier started to crack a bit.

"What happened? Why is it cracking?" Cao Cao asked in panic as fear started to fill him.

 _ **["The seals are about to break"]**_ God abruptly said from Issei's gauntlet, alarming the raven-haired human.

"What? who is that?" Cao Cao asked as he looked around frantically to search the person who talked but he found no one except Issei and the young boy.

"Oh, this? That's God, he inhabits my gauntlet" Issei said nonchalantly while he lifted his gauntlet near his face so Cao Cao could look.

"G-God inhabits your gear? Just how powerful are you kid?" Cao Cao asked in astonishment.

 _ **["Issei is probably the strongest being in existence now"]**_ God said, making Cao Cao to sweatdrop before loud shattering noise could be heard, making both Issei and Cao Cao startled.

 _ **["Watch out you two, the last remnant of the seals just broke"]** _ God warned the two guys who just looked ahead at where the young boy was in fear.

"But how? I thought you placed a thousand seals on him..." Issei said as he averted his gaze to his gauntlet, waiting for answers.

 _ **["I did but that was many years ago and the seals get weaken in time. When you attacked only a few weak seals remained and your attack shattered them because of its sheer divinity"]**_ God explained, making Issei eyes to widen as realization struck him that his attack just broke the remaining seals that were placed on Trihexa.

"Nice job kid..." Cao Cao said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Issei shouted in irritation.

 _ **["He's waking up, keep your guards up"]**_ God interjected making both of them to stop talking and avert their gaze to Trihexa who was indeed waking up.

* * *

Trihexa was floating around in a black abyss that was void of anything but him when suddenly the abyss was no more and instead he found himself lying down on a rocky surface while hearing what appeared to be talking from afar.

'Where am I?' He thought to himself as he started to get up.

When he got up he rubbed his eyes and opened them so he could see where he is.

What he saw was a rocky area with several tall mountains and a black and red sky but the most surprising sight was of two people standing nearby and looking at him.

He didn't like people, he didn't like anything at all, he only had one thing on his mind, one goal which was the ultimate destruction of the universe but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious about those people, especially after he sensed their divine aura.

He started to walk towards them carefully as he was not yet adjusted to walking after spending what seemed like an eternity in that black abyss where he was sealed.

With each passing step he saw how the two boys looked at him with horror and he couldn't help but sneak a small smirk.

* * *

Issei and Cao Cao looked with dread as they saw Trihexa getting up.

They saw how he stood up and rubbed his eyes as he examined his surrendering but the second he landed his gaze on them fear started to overcome them.

They knew they had to fight him but that didn't mean they weren't scared. After all, this was the beast that was recorded in the Apocalypse and the one who exhausted God's powers which brought to his loss in the Great War.

They both knew that this kid was nothing to joke about.

They were both brought out of their trance of fear when they saw Trihexa standing right in front of them with a menacing grin on his face while his eyes glared daggers at the duo.

"I'm glad that you are here..." Trihexa said in a tender voice that made Issei and Cao Cao perplexed, why an ominous beast like him used such a tender voice was beyond them but they kept their guards up regardless and chose not to respond to the boy who understood this as a signal to continue.

"I was bored in the black abyss I was but now I have something to play with...I hope you will keep up because my last toys weren't that durable" He said as his grin intensified which sent shivers down the duo spines.

To their luck, Issei and Cao Cao managed to regain their senses fast and retreated backward before Trihexa could attack them.

"Awww...Where are you going? Don't you want to play?" Trihexa pouted as he averted his gaze to the ground like a crying child while Issei and Cao Cao looked at him carefully, examining every step that he did.

After a few seconds Trihexa lifted his gaze up to the duo and glared at them but this time, his pupils were crimson red.

That made Issei and Cao Cao startled before they heard Trihexa say one sentence that made them freeze in terror.

"You made a terrible mistake..." Trihexa said. His voice sounding different, it was filled with malice before he started to transform into his true form.

Issei and Cao Cao regained their senses as they saw Trihexa starting to transform. They quickly went into battle stances and got ready to fight against the gruesome beast.

They both looked ahead while hoping with every fiber of their beings that they will emerge victorious in this fight.

They knew that this fight will be the worst that the world ever saw and hopefully the world will never see a fight like this again.

They looked back to their talk before they arrived at this place and hoped that whatever they devised together will be able to withstand Trihexa...

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite :)**


	21. Domination

_**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the twentieth one chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**_

 _ **I had a bit of a problem with this chapter because I couldn't figure out how to write it properly before I finally managed to write it the way it is now.**_

 _ **I am a new writer and this is my first story as you know so writing difficult things like intense fighting scenes is still difficult for me and in my future stories I hope to improve in that :)**_

 _ **I want to thank those who Favorited, Reviewed and Followed! It means a lot for me.**_

 _ **This chapter will be the one before the last, the chapter afterwards will be the epilogue that will show what transpired in the near and far future for everyone with a small surprise in it as well along with info about the next story that I will make :)**_

 _ **Now without further delay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Issei and Cao Cao were currently in their battle stances, preparing to attack Trihexa who finished transforming into his true form.

 _ **[Divine Chaos Balance Breaker]**_ Issei shouted as he entered his Balance Breaker before it was too late.

 **[Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine!]** Cao Cao shouted, signaling the activation of his sub-species Balance Breaker as seven orbs started to surround him.

"Ok let's do this!" Issei said as he dashed toward Trihexa who just stood still.

"Yeah..." Cao Cao replied as he prepared an attack from where he stood.

 ** _[Hatsutei Ratana]_** Cao Cao said as one of his spheres touched a nearby boulder and made it levitate.

"Kid watch out!" Cao Cao warned Issei as he prepared to launch the boulder at Trihexa.

Issei did not respond and instead just nodded as he cleared the path for Cao Cao's attack which it Trihexa head on.

When the dust from the boulder settled down Trihexa was seen unfazed by the attack.

"You think a pathetic attack like this can damage me?" Trihexa asked as he mocked the duo who had tick marks appear as a response.

"Tch..." Cao Cao gritted his teeth as he prepared a stronger attack against the beast.

He knew this attack wouldn't harm Trihexa, he did it only to test out the beast and how he will respond but to his dismay, Trihexa just stood there unfazed and let it hit him.

* * *

Issei looked ahead as Cao Cao attack did no damage to Trihexa before he started to prepare his own attack.

He knew that this was no game and he needed to use his strongest attacks right from the start.

He lifted his left hand up as he shouted [Welsh Mode] as his gauntlet jewels and eyes shifted their color to emerald.

 _ **[Boost 30x]** _ God's voice echoed through the battlefield.

 _ **[Divine Mode]**_ Issei shouted once again as he finished boosting, his jewels and eyes reverting back to their golden color.

Issei flew at Trihexa in his top speed as he retracted his fist.

 _ **[Divine Wrath!]** _ Issei shouted as he neared one of the seven heads of Trihexa in an attempt to land his devastating punch in hope that it will deal some damage to Trihexa.

When he reached one of Trihexa heads he punched it from above, sending the head to the ground while blood seeped from its mouth.

"Yes!" Issei ecstatically shouted as he saw the Lion head lying on the ground but his happiness did not live for long as he witnessed the high-speed regeneration of the beast that made him frown.

'How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing if he can regenerate so fast? Even Raiser regenerative ability was nothing compared to this' Issei thought in frustration as he reminisced on his fight against the Phoenix who were famous for their regenerative abilities but after witnessing Trihexa fast regeneration he knew that they were a joke compared to it.

He pondered on how they could beat the gruesome beast before he suddenly heard God shouting in his mind.

 _ **['Issei watch out!']**_ God's warning made the brunette regain his focus on his fight as he suddenly saw a huge stream of fire coming his way.

Issei managed to dodge the fire and saving him from instant death by the intense flames of Trihexa.

 _ **['You should regroup with Cao Cao and devise a new plan']** _ God advised Issei who did just as he suggested and flew over to Cao Cao who was still on the same boulder that they both stood on before the fight started.

* * *

Cao Cao looked at Trihexa very carefully, analyzing every move the beast did in order to find a weakness but to his dismay, he found no weakness so far.

He looked ahead at Trihexa fire breath that could probably melt everything that was even miles away.

"Cao Cao!" He heard his name being shouted and when he looked at who called him he saw Issei flying towards him.

"Issei? What's wrong?" Cao Cao asked perplexed as he saw the brunette heading his way.

"We need to devise a new plan on how to kill Trihexa...Killing one head at a time is fruitless because it has insane regenerative abilities" The new information that was told by Issei made Cao Cao to panic.

"So we need to destroy it's entire body at once?" Cao Cao asked as dread filled him, how could they possibly destroy the entire body of the strongest entity in the universe with one shot?

"Exactly but how the hell are we going to do that?" Issei said in utter frustration, so far things have not gone the way they wanted and they needed to change that as soon as possible.

"I don't know but for now, let's try to exhaust it as we try to find a way" Cao Cao said before they both went to Trihexa in order to resume their assault.

* * *

It has been a full day now since the fight against Trihexa has started and so far things are not going well for Issei and Cao Cao.

After they discovered Trihexas regenerative ability they tried to assault it with a barrage of attacks in order to weaken its defense but to no avail, Trihexa kept regenerating after every attack they managed to land on it and this went on for a whole day.

Cao Cao tried to use his Balance Breaker top abilities like his _**[Balinayaka Ratana]** _ in order to destroy Trihexa and his _**[Kahabatei Ratana]**_ that summoned many warriors who tried to fend off Trihexa while they rested which worked but not for long.

Issei constantly attacked Trihexa using his many divine attacks along with his divine sword as well but after he managed to slash Trihexa heads it kept regenerating after a few seconds, rendering the sword useless in this fight.

He also tried attacking it with physical attacks like his Divine Wrath punch but as he tried to near Trihexa it kept hitting him and shattering parts of his armor and throwing him away.

They were now hiding in a nearby mountain after finally landing a big attack on Trihexa that required few minutes until it can regenerate.

"T-This is not working" Cao Cao said as he panted heavily, they were both drained from the fight both physically and magically while Trihexa was good as new.

"I know...We have been fighting for a whole day and every attack we land is useless, it just keeps regenerating" Issei said in his shattered armor while panting heavily as well.

 _ **["I have an idea but you are not going to like it"]** _ God suddenly said which perked up the duo interest who listened carefully to Gods idea.

 _ **["You might have a chance to attack it if you enter Juggernaut Drive"]**_ God idea made Issei tense up

"Juggernaut Drive?!" Issei said in panic as he remembered the deadly ability of his Longinus.

 _ **["Yes, right now you both are not strong enough in order to land an attack that will destroy Trihexa and it will keep regenerating while you loose more energy"]**_ God explained much to the dismay of Issei who still did not want to use that ability again.

 _ **["Issei I know what you think about this ability but if you don't transform into Juggernaut Drive now Trihexa will emerge victorious and at some point will risk those you love"]**_ God who knew what Issei thought and feared said and at this moment Issei gained newfound determination.

"Ok...Cao Cao, can you distract Trihexa while I boost?" Issei asked his partner who nodded in agreement before he started to chant the activation of the True Idea which is the equivalent of the Juggernaut Drive that is only exclusive to the True Longinus.

 _ **"O Spear, The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.**_

 _ **Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.**_

 _ **You, Announce the will and turn into a glow"** _ Cao Cao chanted as his spear started to shine in a bright white, signaling the activation of God's will that reside in his Longinus.

Issei just looked in awe at the glowing spear before they suddenly heard Trihexa roar in anger.

When Issei looked at Trihexa hew as gobsmacked as to what was happening, Trihexa was struggling against what seems like arms erupting from the grounds and holding it in place.

"What the hell is happening?" Issei asked in bewilderment and utter confusion as he watched Trihexa struggling hard against those arms.

"This is my ultimate ability, The True Idea." Cao Cao interjected as Issei's eyes grew wide from his claim.

"That was your power? How..." Issei asked in amazement.

"The True Idea or in other words is the dying will of God and when activated take advantage of my ambitions and create miracles as the will of God choose and in this case it chose what you see before you" Cao Cao explained as he averted his gaze on the struggling Trihexa.

There was silence for a few minutes until it was broken by God.

 _ **["Issei you need to start preparing for Juggernaut Drive, my will is only holding it off but it will not destroy it"]** _ God said in distress as he exclaimed the fact that his will is not going to help them kill Trihexa rather it will just hold it off.

Issei did not respond and instead just nodded in acknowledgement as he lifted his left hand to the sky.

 _ **[Welsh Mode]**_ Issei shouted as his jewels and eyes turned into emerald.

 _ **[Boost x50]**_ God's voice echoed through the battlefield, boosting Issei at enormous levels.

Each boost Issei performed made Trihexa more aggressive and uncalm as the divine aura grew.

 _ **[Divine Mode]** _ Issei shouted as his eyes and jewels turned into gold.

 ** _["Ok let's start Issei"]_ ** God said as Issei gulped before he started to chant the same thing that caused him so much sorrow.

 _ **"I who am about to awaken,**_

 _ **Am the Divine God who created the principals of the universe.**_

 _ **I am the definition of Infinite and the creator of the Dream,**_

 _ **I shall rise again as the God of this universe**_

 _ **and I shall chain you in the depths of the abyss"**_ Issei and God chanted in unison as Issei started to transform into his Juggernaut Drive form as Cao Cao just watched in awe at the sheer power Issei released.

 _ **"Juggernaut Drive!"** _ Issei and God shouted in unison as the transformation was complete before they dashed at Trihexa in full speed.

'How are we going to do this?' Issei asked God in his mind as he didn't really know his abilities in Juggernaut Drive because he was not in control of it last time.

 _ **['We are going to use the Juggernaut Drive secret ability but keep in mind that we have only one chance at doing this attack']**_ God exclaimed.

'Ok, let's do this!' Issei said in confidence before he started to prepare the attack based on God's instruction.

Issei sheathed his sword back into his gauntlet and lifted his hand up into the air.

At first, nothing happened but suddenly lightning began to strike the ground as heavy thunders could be hard when suddenly a large portal opened above Trihexa who was still unable to move thanks to Cao Cao's Longinus.

"I, who is the new God of this universe, who possess infinite power chose to succumb to the darkness within me and annihilate your existence" Issei shouted in unity as the portal began to glow before a heavenly beam erupted from it into Trihexa who screamed in anguish as it was struck by the beam.

After a few minutes of Trihexa screaming in anguish as the beam struck it there was finally silence and when the beam faded there was nothing but ash in the place of the mighty Trihexa who now perished under the full power of God's successor.

"You chose the wrong man to mess with and for that, you paid the price" Issei said before he turned around to look at Cao Cao who was in a nearby boulder but he was met with a sight that astounded him while fear started to slowly grow within him.

There along with Cao Cao he saw Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and her peerage along with Michael and Gabriel all looking at him in complete amazement and shock.

"M-My lord?" Michael asked his lord hesitantly.

"What the hell are you all doing here are you mad?!" Issei asked in both anger and fear as he saw the people he cared for the most in his life were now standing on the same battlefield that he almost died in.

"We managed to trace yours and Cao Cao energy and we hurried here in order to help you" Michael explained much to Issei dismay.

"Still...This was my destiny and regardless of if I would have died or lived I had to do this alone" Issei replied angrily as he thought of the possibility of one of his loved ones dying because of his destiny, he could never allow that to happen.

No one responded which startled Issei who released his Juggernaut Drive form when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Ah what the hell?" Issei asked as he fell to the ground but he relaxed when he saw the familiar hair colors that consisted of Brown, Chestnut, Blue and Blonde.

No one talked while the girls embraced Issei tightly but when they got up Murayama and Xenovia instantly started to yell at Issei for his selfish actions.

"Do you have any idea how we felt when you decided to run away from us?" Murayama asked in anger while tears formed in her and the rest of the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I had to do this, I couldn't risk you...again" Issei said sadly while muttering the last part silently as he scratched the back of his head.

Much to his misfortune the girls managed to hear what he whispered and frowned from what they heard.

"Issei...I know what you felt when you were in Juggernaut Drive, Michael told us but please stop feeling that way because no one blames you nor think differently of you because of what happened so please come back to us and return to the Issei that we all love" Murayama pleaded as her and the girls tears intensified.

Issei was shocked when he heard what Murayama said and he quickly shot Michael a glare that was returned with a sheepish smile before he looked at Murayama again with a smile.

He placed his hand on her right shoulder before he spoke to her.

"Thank you, all of you" Issei said as tears formed in the edge of his eyes before he kissed Murayama deeply while everyone looked with smirks on their faces except for Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Kiyome who looked jealously at the sight before them.

"Keep in mind that we are here too" Xenovia reminded Issei that they too missed him too and that he should attend to their feelings as well either right now or at night.

"Don't worry about that" Issei said after he and Murayama parted from their kiss, flashing a smile at the blue haired girl who blushed in response.

"Since everything is settled down how about we go home?" Sirzechs asked everyone.

"Before we go..." Issei replied

"What is it Issei? Is something wrong?" Sirzechs asked in confusion as he looked at Issei.

"I want you to let Cao Cao be free and that you won't attempt to imprison him again" Issei request made everyone have their eyes widen in shock.

They all had plenty of question regarding his request but Issei did not let them ask them.

"Cao Cao helped me defeat Trihexa and without him, I would've probably died, he atoned for his crimes and I think he deserves a second chance" Issei said while gazing at Cao Cao who smirked in gratitude.

*sigh*

"Well...When you put it like that I guess one more chance would not harm but only one" Sirzechs exclaimed.

"Yes! Now how about we get the hell out of this place?" Issei said eagerly to get out of this place.

"Wait a minute" Irina suddenly said in a serious demeanour, halting everyone's preparations to teleport.

"What is it Irina?" Issei asked a bit nervous as he noticed Irina demeanour.

"When you performed your attack you said that you chose to succumb to the darkness within you, what does that mean? You never explained to us" Irina question made everyone else besides the Seraphs to look at Issei again intently and waiting to answers.

*sigh*

"I thought you might have no heard that" Issei said with slumped shoulders after realizing that he was busted.

"Well...When I activated Juggernaut Drive for the first time it took advantage of my feelings when you vanished and it filled my soul with darkness that will forever linger inside of me, telling me to choose destruction and to annihilate everything in path regardless of what it is in so it could feed off of it so when I said I surrendered to the darkness I was, in fact listening to it's will and annihilated Trihexa" Issei explanation made everyone frown in horror.

"W-Why you didn't tell us about this?" Irina asked in horror, everyone but the Seraphs were very shocked to hear about this darkness that lingers inside of Issei, they had plenty of question but they decided to postpone them to another time.

"I didn't want to risk you again like I did with the Juggernaut Drive, I was afraid that the darkenss could take over me any second while I was with you so I decided to run away in order to train in controlling it and also preparing for the fight against Trihexa" Issei further explained while everyone listened with interest.

"I-Issei-Kun" Irina said as tears started to drop from her eyes again as she ran to Issei and embraced him.

"I never thought you had to go through something so hard" Irina said sadly as she cried on his shoulder when she suddenly felt him drawing circles on her back with his hand in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's fine Irina don't worry. Everything is okay right now so we can go back to what we once were" Issei said in a tender voice as the chestnut haired girl visibly relaxed in his arms.

"If you say so" Irina said as she released Issei from her embrace, giving him a look that transmitted all her feelings to him.

He nodded in acknowledgement while flashing a big smile to her before they resumed their preparations to teleport once again.

Things were finally starting to get back to normal.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow :)**_


	22. New Path

_**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the last chapter of "The Forsaken Crimson Chaos"**_

 _ **I want to thank all of you who supported me and this story by favoriting, reviewing and following.**_

 _ **I couldn't be happier with the overwhelming support and good reviews you guys had and I hope that you will like this chapter and the stories that will follow it :)**_

 _ **Regarding my next story, "Switching Sides", I am going to publish it sometime next week so stay tuned for that or just check your notifications/emails if you follow me.**_

 _ **I have few more DxD ideas and one of them is going to be a big one that will divide into two version but I won't spoil anything else than that ;)**_

 _ **I made a big reference here that might give you a very vague hint. I am sure most of you will recognize this reference and I hope you will appreciate it :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or the reference I made in this chapter.**

 _ **Now without further delay here is the last chapter of the story, Enjoy!**_

"..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

When Issei and the girls returned back home it was already night.

The streets were devoid of any person and the lights that the street lamps emitted were dim.

After they teleported back from the battlefield they returned to the ORC clubroom to talk about the fight while Issei and Cao Cao elaborated on what happened now that they got the chance too.

* * *

 _ **(A Few Hours Ago...)**_

"So what are you going to do now Issei?" Sirzechs asked the brunette in curiosity as to what he have in stores now that he fulfilled his destiny to defeat Trihexa.

"I am going to do my best and become a good successor to God" Issei said with determination, he wanted to prove himself worthy to everyone as a leader and to show Michael, God and the rest that their faith in him was not in vain.

"I see...I think you will be a good leader" Sirzechs said with a smile, he never expected Issei to be some sort of a leader, let alone God's successor.

"Thanks" Issei said while rubbing the back of his head and showing a sheepish smile before he gazed at the one he considered to be his second father who just leaned on the wall and looked at him.

Azazel did not speak to Issei even once ever since they met on the battlefield and this made Issei very nervous.

He did not know what the fallen angel thought about him and his new position and he hoped that it will not strain the relationship between them.

"You should talk to him" Sirzechs who noticed Issei gazing at the fallen angel suggested.

"I hope he doesn't hate me because of what I am now" Issei said sadly while looking down at his thighs which made Sirzechs to frown.

"I don't think he hates you Issei but you should go and talk to him" Sirzechs encouraged the brunette.

Issei did not respond and instead just got up from his seat and started to walk towards the fallen angel who still looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Hey, can we go outside and talk?" Issei asked the fallen angel as he reached him.

"Sure" Azazel said before he got off the wall and followed Issei outside the room, everyone but Sirzechs gazed at them perplexed as to what they had to talk about alone.

Issei and Azazel walked outside the old school building and stood at the same tree that Issei once stood when he first saw Rias who looked at him from the ORC window at that time.

"So..." Azazel said carefree, hinting Issei to start talking about whatever it is that he wanted.

"Do you hate me because of what I became?" Issei suddenly asked Azazel who had his eyes widen from the abrupt question.

"No" Azazel said silently as he thought about the question carefully.

He knew what Issei meant and while he did not hate him it certainly made their relationship much more complex than it was before.

"So why are you avoiding me ever since we met on the battlefield?" Issei refuted in frustration.

Azazel stayed silent because he knew that Issei was right, he did avoid him, he was scared about what Issei new title will do to their relationship and he did not want to risk it just yet but now he had no choice but, to sum up every ounce of courage that he could and confront the boy about it.

"I didn't know what to think. You are like a son to me and I was happy when you joined the fallen angels but now that you're the leader of the angels our relationship won't be the same because now that we are both leaders of our own faction we can be enemies in the future" Azazel said sadly, he did not want to think about that but he knew that there is a possibility that Issei and him will be enemies if a new crisis will occur between the factions.

Issei frowned after hearing Azazel explanation.

He never thought about the replications of him becoming the new leader of the angels and he was shocked when he heard from Azazel the effects it could have on their relationship.

He contemplated about everything Azazel said a bit before he came to a decision.

"I know our relationship will be different now but I still consider you like my second father and because of that, I could never see you as an enemy, same with Sirzechs who was like an older brother to me back when I was a devil" Issei delivered his decision to Azazel with a serious face.

Azazel was flabbergasted from what Issei said, after hearing Issei's resolve he realized that his was dumb, he could never consider his figurative son as a potential enemy and he decided at this moment to do his very best to ensure that their relationship could return to how it was.

"I am proud of you son. You matured greatly since we first met and I am sure that you will be a good leader and I will always consider you as a son" Azazel said with a smile after he came to a definitive decision about what he will do.

"Thanks, Azazel" Issei said with a smile of his own before they both went inside the old school building.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

* * *

Right now Issei and the girls were sitting in the living room and relaxing after they ate dinner.

During dinner they all talked about the recent events that happened while Issei was away and he was glad to hear how they all continued to train and the good things that they experienced but he felt a bit sad that he wasn't there for them when it happened and he swore to himself that he won't ever leave them again like that.

He loved the girls with all his heart and not being there for them when they needed encouragement or just to be happy for them was devastating to Issei but now he had a chance to fix that and he had every intention to take full advantage of this chance.

"I want to tell you all something" Issei suddenly said as they all sat in the living room, each minding his own business.

"Eh? What is it?" Everyone asked as they looked at Issei.

"I'm sorry that I ran away...Hearing all that happened to you during that time made me sad knowing that I wasn't there for you and for that I apologize and I hope that we can go back to how we once were before this whole thing started but if we can't then know that I have every intention to atone for what I did for you and hopefully make you less angry at me" Issei said sadly which shocked the girls in return.

They were shocked to see Issei talk like this because it was nothing like he used to be but after thinking they shrugged it off as his new behavior as a leader that takes full responsibility for his actions and their shocked expressions were switched with wide smiles of happiness.

"We are not mad at you, not anymore at least. We were just worried and sad that you decided to leave without even telling us why or asking our help at all, it made us feel useless and that's why we continued to train hard after you left because we hoped that if we meet again we will be more useful because we all love you and we always will" Murayama said sadly on her and the girls behalf.

"I see...Thank you" Issei said gratefully with a large smile, he couldn't be more grateful that the girls were not mad at him anymore and that they loved him so much.

Things started to return to the way they used to be before he left and he couldn't be happier because of that.

Silence followed after they finished speaking before Xenovia said something that made them all flush madly.

"You remember that you have to make it up for us tonight now that you are here? We were pretty lonely when you weren't here" Xenovia said with an alluring voice so her intentions would be clear to Issei who flushed madly from what she said.

"I-I-I know and I am going to" Issei who got over his embarrassment said although stuttering hard in the process.

"Good...So how about we all go upstairs to your room so you could start making it up to us?" Xenovia said with a seductive smile before she and everyone else got up and went upstairs to Issei room.

 _ **['I am going to rest for the night so don't worry about me my child']** _ God suddenly spoke in Issei mind, startling the brunette.

 _'T-Thanks'_ Issei said while blushing once again from embarrassment.

* * *

Issei laid in his bed with his underwear while the girls surrendered him while being completely naked.

Murayama laid on his legs with her head in his crotch while Xenovia laid on his abdomen.

Asia laid on his left hand that was now enveloped in her still growing breasts while Kiyome took his right hand and like Asia had his hand enveloped with her breasts.

Irina sat on her legs behind Issei head while leaning above his head and kissing him.

Issei was deep in the kiss that he did not notice his underwear being removed by Murayama.

When Issei and Irina parted for air Issei looked downward and saw Murayama playing with his member before he moaned in pleasure.

"We were lonely for quite some time so you better keep up" Murayama said in a sultry voice while the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Issei did not that yet but he was soon to find out that what the girls had in stores for him far exceeded his biggest fantasies.

* * *

 ** _(A Year Later)_**

Issei was heading back to his house after meeting with Azazel at a nearby cafe.

They talked for hours about everything that happened in their life in the past year.

Issei and Azazel rarely met but on the occasions that they did meet they did not have time to catch up like this.

He was near his house when he spotted two silhouettes standing near it which made him wary but once he got closer he frowned after seeing who those two people were.

He saw Rias and Akeno standing there.

"Rias, Akeno? What are you doing here?" Issei asked in a neutral voice while staring at the two girls intently.

"Issei...We wanted to talk to you" Rias said sadly while looking at the ground.

"About what?" Issei asked suspiciously while examining the girl's behavior.

"We wanted to apologize for what we have done to you back then" Rias vaguely said while tears started to fall to the ground but Issei knew exactly what she meant which made him frown in response.

Issei did not respond as he tried to decide what to do and when Akeno saw that he didn't respond she took this chance to say something as well.

"We know we hurt you Issei-kun and we are sorry for that, we never stopped loving you and hoping that things will return to how it used to be between us" Akeno said sadly while tearing up a bit.

"I guess we could talk again but know this. I will never forgive you for what you did to me and things between us will never return to how it used to be, I loved you two dearly but what you did hurt me a lot. There are things that even those you consider as your best friends will never forgive you for and what you did to me was one of those things but I am willing to give you a chance to try and befriend me again but you will have to work hard in order to earn my trust" Issei said with a neutral expression.

After hearing what Issei said the girls broke down into a sobbing mess. They were happy that they got a chance to make things right and befriend the boy they loved so much.

They were sad when he said that things would never be back to how they used to be but being friends with him was more that they could ask after everything that happened.

"Thank you, Issei..." They both said after regaining their composure and wiping off their tears.

"No problem but now that you have only once chance" Issei said seriously, making sure the girls understood.

"We know and we are grateful for that one chance" They both said in happiness.

"Do you want to come in and catch up then?" Issei asked the girls with a small smile.

He still did not trust them but he decided to give them this one small chance because of their history they had together.

"We would love to" They both said in unison before they followed Issei in the house in order to catch up with everything that happened so far.

* * *

 ** _(Nine Years Later)_**

It was ten years since the day Issei and Cao Cao defeated Trihexa and Issei losing his virginity to the girls and nine years after Issei gave Akeno and Rias a second chance and things couldn't be better for Issei.

Ever since his first time with the girls Issei and the girls had sex on a daily basis until they got pregnant a year after.

The girls were overjoyed when they got pregnant, they always dreamt of starting a family and ever since they first fell in love with Issei they couldn't imagine anyone besides him who will be the perfect one to start a family with.

Issei couldn't be happier now that he was a father for five children who were already eight years old.

Mikasa, Xenovia's child was a blue-haired girl with dark-yellow eyes who was a Nephilim which meant that she possessed her father Divine powers and her mother Diabolic powers, she was an expert in swordsmanship which wasn't a surprise considering who her mother is. She was a very bold and hot-headed girl who was never embarrassed by anything just like her mother.

Tobi, Kiyome's child was a brown-haired boy with green eyes that didn't possess any supernatural powers and instead became a Beast Tamer like his mother, he was a gentle and kind boy like his mother while also inheriting a part of his father perversion although he would never let anyone to know that.

Ayame, Asia's child was a blonde-haired girl that that had the same eye color like her father. Like Mikasa, she was also a Nephilim that possessed her mother Diabolic powers and her father's Divine powers although she used her powers for healing and not combat like Mikasa just like her mother, she was a very timid girl who would often get embarrassed.

Sariel, Irina's child was a chestnut-haired boy who possessed a large amount of Divine power due to his parents. He specialized in magic and performing attacks that relied on Divine powers. He was named after one of the ten Seraphs as a sign of respect. He was a polite and kind boy that always preferred to resolve his arguments with his brothers with words and not violence.

Natsu, Murayama's child was a brunette boy like his father who was a hybrid of a Dragon and Human thanks to Ddraig. He inherited some of his mother's powers like the ability to breathe fire, he also inherited Ascalon from his mother, making him the new Dragon Slayer. He was a rebellious boy who had a destructive nature while also being a very stubborn person who always looked after his family before everyone else even if his life was on the line, just like his father was.

Issei loved all his children very dearly and he made sure to show them that by being a good father.

He was very thankful for the girls who gave him a chance to be a father, he loved them with every fiber of his being and he didn't think he could survive without them.

During those nine years, a lot happened for them like Murayama and Xenovia being promoted to high-class Devils and Irina being promoted to Michael's Queen.

He and Cao Cao became good friends after the fight and were now best friends, they would often go out to hang out with eacher other and Cao Cao would often come to visit Issei and his children and even train them as much as he could.

Issei was a very successful leader and he always made sure to worry about his kind to the best of his abilities while also maintaining a good and stable relationship with the other factions.

A lot could be said about Issei but one thing for sure was that thanks to him the angels thrived tremendously.

* * *

Ever since that night ten years ago the relationship between the Rias, Akeno and Issei develop slowly.

They were currently friends but not close friends like they once were although they tried to seduce him various times Issei would never budge in and instead opted to reject the two girls every time they seduced him saying that he will never see them that way anymore much to their dismay.

They would visit once a week to see Issei, the girl's and their children.

Rias and Akeno would never say that to anyone but they were both very jealous of the girls and the family they started with Issei.

They always hoped to be the ones who will start a family with Issei and it hurt them to see that they would never be able to do that but regardless they were happy for the girls and they cared for their kids a lot.

Issei looked ahead at everyone who was seated in the living room who were talking with each other or being occupied with the kids.

 _ **['After all the sorrow and agony you have been through you finally got the happiness you deserved my child']** _ God spoke in Issei mind, happy that his partner and successor who he liked and respected a lot finally got the happiness that he deserved after all the hardships he faced.

 _'Yeah...I couldn't be happier and I have to thank you for that'_ Issei replied gratefully while smiling widely.

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's an end... I hope you liked the story and how the ending turned up to be :)**_

 _ **Please don't forget to Favorite and Review :)**_


End file.
